Sophia's Choice Part I: Bringing the Dark Into the Light
by JellyBeanLover2010
Summary: Death Eaters never show any emotion no matter the situation. So what does a Death Eater do when their own daughter makes a life altering decision about her health. This is the story of Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape and how her Death Eater father & her deal with this decision. Will Sophia's father change or wil he still be the most feared Hogwarts Professor? Read & Review to find out!
1. Chapter 1-And it begins

Sophia´s Choice-Severus Snape's world revolves around two things, potion ingredients and his daughter Sofia-Cristina. Guess no one expected Snape to be a father. This takes please during the Golden trios´ 4th year at Hogwarts. This is my first fanfic so all reviews are welcome, good or bad.

Chpt 1:

As the nurse left the room, Sophia noticed her dad staring out the window in his black teaching robes. Everyday after class Sophia's dad would come & eat dinner with her. Her dad was a strong & feared man at Hogwarts yet right now, he fears something out of his control, her health. Sophia-Cristina Snape daughter of Severus Snape, Potions Master & Head of Slytherin

"Dad?" Sophia asked

"Yes princess?" Snape said looking at Sophia.

"What did the doctor say?" Sophia asked

"He said that the prognosis is dire." Snape said while trying to maintain composure

"How long do I have?" Sophia asked

"6 months to a year." Snape said looking back out the window.

"Oh & is there anything they can do?" Sophia asked knowing too well that the answer would be more pain.

Snape did not answer but shock his head. Sophia got up from her bed & walked towards him.

"Daddy? What do we do now?" Sophia asked but got no response, which caused her to become impatient. "Dad!" Sophia yelled still he said nothing but turned to look at Sophia with his obsidian eyes, which held the answer. Slowly he sat on a nearby chair & motioned for Sophia to do the same.

"We go along with the treatment Doctor Henson has planned for you." Snape said putting his head on Sophia's.

"Oh and that would be more radiation & chemo right?" Sophia asked playing with a button on his robe.

"Yes, love" Snape said

"Dad?" Sophia said & turned to face him. "I don't want to do the treatments anymore."

"If you do not do the treatment death will come sooner." Snape said in a poetic form.

"I know, but dad it hurts each time. Why prolong my death if it's enviable dad?" Sophia asked

"But you never know this could be it." Snape said trying to put some sense into Sophia's head.

"No, dad, no more." Sophia said looking into his eyes

"Fine we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." Snape said leaving the room & slamming the door.

Sophia shock her head knowing he would not take the new well. For 1 year, Sophia has been fighting this disease. For 1 year Snape has been searching the earth for any plant, charm or spell to cure her, but has yet been successful. The closest thing was the radiation and chemo, but that was not enough. Sophia´s refusal comes after seeing the pained look on Snape´s face after the last treatment. Sophia too was in pain and could not handle it anymore.

¨ Oh daddy: yawn: it is best for both of us.¨ Snape said & decided to go to sleep.

¨Severus, if she has refused treatment there must be a reason.¨ Minerva McGonagall said as Snape paced around his classroom.

¨ But if this treatment can help her, why must she refuse, she is being stubborn.¨ Snape said running his hands through his hair

¨ I wonder whom she gets that from.¨ McGonagall said in a teasing manner

¨ Minerva this is not the time for jokes, my daughter has sentence herself to death.¨ Snape said gripping his desk with both hands

¨I am merely making an observation and stating a fact. Severus have you asked her why she refused treatment?" McGonagall asked

"Yes, she said it was too painful." Snape said

"The treatment or the disease?" McGonagall asked

"The treatment, which is why she refused it." Snape said

"Severus, have you seen her during & after the treatment. She is weak and tired, and you become the same way." McGonagall said putting a gentle hand on Snape's shoulder. "Perhaps, knowing Sophia, she is tired of the treatment's pain and your own pain." McGonagall said

"Minerva I cannot let her go." Snape said

"This is a case where you think of Sophia's welfare both physically & emotionally. It will take a toll on both of you, but you'll both be at peace." McGonagall said leaving Snape's classroom.

Snape turned to see the door shutting as Minerva McGonagall left the room. To occupy his mind he began getting ready for next week's class. As he began heating a cauldron, his foot hit something hard underneath the table.

"Damn it, what the hell is this?" Snape said crouching down to find a small black step stool. He smiled as he realizes that it was Sophia's step stool that she used to look into the cauldrons. Sophia is not very tall; in fact, she was only 5'0. Snape carefully caressed the step stool & soon put it back in its proper place. "No sense in dwindling in the past, focus on the future." Snape said to no one in particular.

As he began, putting ingredients into the cauldron a knock came to the portrait. Already in a bad mood, Snape ignored the knocking hoping that the person would go away. However, this was not the case. Another knock came to the portrait but this time non-stop. Snape slammed the knife into the table & went to open the door.

"What the-"Snape stopped and realized no one was there. He looked to his left & right but saw no one. "WHICH EVER HOUSE YOU ARE IN DRASTIC POINTS WILL BE DEDUCTED!" Snape yelled as he rounded the corner, but found no one. Shaking his head in annoyance, he returned to the potion.

A somber figure stood in front of the potion classroom door with a hand tracing each line of the door.

"My dear boy do not give up. Help will come from the least likely source." The somber figure said while leaving the dungeons & heading towards the Great Hall

_**Thanks so much for reading please let me know what you think. Any review is welcomed since this is my first fanfic and would like to know what worked and what I can improve on. Even if you did not like it please let me know, as this will only make me stronger grrr. Peace love and happiness.**_


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the book, only JK Rowling does. I only own Sophia-Cristina & the somber figure from Chapter I*

Chp II

Another staring contest with the hospital wall and yet the wall has won again. ::SIGH:: Its so boring in the hospital that some days Sophia wishes she could go back to Hogwarts and sit in class.

"Sophia?" said a familiar voice.

"Yes." Sophia said as the familiar person walked in. "Auntie Mini!" Sophia said as Minerva McGonagall and Snape both walked into the room. Sophia leapt out of bed and ran to hug McGonagall.

"Hello my little dancer." McGonagall said hugging Sophia tight. "How have you been?" McGonagall asked

"I've had good and bad days, but so far mostly well." Sophia said as Snape pushed her back to bed.

"Always the optimistic one in the family." McGonagall said with a smile, "Oh I have brought something for you. I know your father won't like it but what does it matter." McGonagall said as Snape shot her a look of I am in the room. She took out a small basket and enlarged it. "This is something from the whole staff. It has dozens of your favorite wizard & muggle candies." McGonagall said setting down the large & heavenly candy basket.

"That will do as an after dinner/lunch/ not often snack." Snape said putting the basket on a high shelf.

"Daddy, just one piece please." Sophia begged & shot him the puppy eye look

"You may have a piece after dinner and that's finally." Snape said as McGonagall took a small M&Ms bags and placed it in her hand. Sophia hid it in her bra; the one place Snape would never search. McGonagall smiled and decided to distract Snape.

"Severus a nurse just called you." McGonagall said as Snape left the room. This gave Sophia about 40 seconds to guzzle down the M&Ms.

"Thanks Auntie Mini. I miss regular food and life." Sophia said as McGonagall vanish the M&M wrapper & any hint of chocolate in the air.

Snape returned with the nurse who was bringing Sophia her dinner.

"Now tonight for dinner we have some broiled chicken, snow peas and a banana. Oh and a note that visiting hours will end 30 minutes early tonight for intern observation seminar. Good night." The nurse said leaving the room and the dinner.

After 20 minutes, dinner was over.

"All right love now you may have your 2nd piece of candy of the night." Snape said with a smile that said foolish child I know what you did earlier.

"Visiting hours are now over please say good bye to your love ones." A woman's voice over the PA announced.

"Well my little dancer I will be seeing you soon I hope." McGonagall said as her eyes watered.

"The doctors will let me know tomorrow." Sophia said hugging McGonagall tight.

"Very well, good night. I shall wait for you outside Severus." McGonagall said kissing Sophia's head & going outside.

As the door shut, Snape began the nightly ritual of tucking Sophia in for the night. Snape pulled the blankets one by one to Sophia's chin, fluff her pillow & kiss Sophia goodnight.

"Dad?" Sophia asked

"Yes love." Snape said smoothing out the wrinkles from the top blanket.

"Are you mad at me for not doing the treatment?" Sophia asked

:: Sigh:: "Darling I was in the beginning, but then I realize its selfish. I want you alive, yet I do not want to see you in pain. However baby girl you know what you can handle." Snape said with a sad look on his face. Death eaters were strong in all aspects but this however seems to be the breaking point.

Sophia yawns, which brings a smile to Snape.

"Daddy?" Sophia asked

"Yes baby girl?" Snape answers holding her hand

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Sophia asked

"Your wish is my command." Snape said kissing her forehead as Sophia's eyes closed.

"Visitors must begin leaving the hospital if not expect to be escorted out by ministry officials." The nurse's voice said over the PA

Snape glanced one last time at Sophia, kissed her forehead and left the room.

"She went right to sleep, Severus?" McGonagall asked

"Yes she did." Snape said as they apperated back to Hogwarts.

As both professors arrived, back at Hogwarts Snape furiously went to the dungeons to be alone with his thoughts.

"How is our little dancer doing, Minerva?" Dumbledore ask watching Snape descend into the dungeons.

"She was in good spirits when we were there, but you know Sophia." McGonagall said

"Yes I know her very well, always optimistic." Dumbledore said

"Well someone has to be in this day in age." McGonagall said

"I am going to check on our Potions Master." Dumbledore said descending to the dungeons.

Snape sat by his fireplace mulling over everything that has happened in the past few hours. As he slowly sipped the absent from his glass the portrait swung open.

"Fine night for a drink Severus. Might I join you?" Dumbledore asked

"Go ahead." Snape said too tired to argue.

"Minerva tells me that Sophia was in good spirits today." Dumbledore said

"Yes she was, but you know Sophia always the optimist even in grim days." Snape said

Dumbledore poured some absent into a wine glass and took one sip with grimace.

¨Yes I do. And, if I may be bold to say that Sophia's optimism can spread to you." Dumbledore said transforming the absent drink into a tropical drink.

"Dumbledore what is the point of this talk?" Snape said taking another sip.

"No point just a reminder, no matter what happens a part of Sophia will always live in you." Dumbledore said

"Touching headmaster." Snape said staring at the fire & holding a wine glass in the other.

"When does Ms Sophia come home?" Dumbledore asked

"The doctors want to observe her for one more day so by tomorrow we will know the answer." Snape said

"Why don't you take the day off tomorrow and return on Tuesday for classes. I'm sure I can find a substitute for them." Dumbledore said

"Headmaster I would prefer to-"Snape said but was interrupted by Dumbledore

"I insist on it, plus it might be a pleasant surprise for Sophia to see you earlier in the day." Dumbledore said

Snape sighed again knowing all to well he cannot change Dumbledore's mind.

"Very well Headmaster." Snape said taking one last sip of his absent.

"Well now that the matter is settled I best be off to bed. Pleasant dreams Severus." Dumbledore said leaving the dungeons.

Snape quickly changed into his pajamas and slipped into bed. Since Sophia's diagnosis, there was never a peaceful night's sleep for Snape. He always slept with one eye open incase the unthinkable should happened, meaning Sophia's death. Slowly his eyes began succumbing to sleep and then they did.

*Dream Sequence*

_Snape opened his eyes and confronted with a scene long tucked away in his memories._

_"1! 2! 3! That is it time of death: 2:06pm. Let's go tell him." Dr McDougall said as Snape watched in horror as another person covered her body. The woman was Lucy Yale, Sophia's mother and the woman he chose to get Lily's attention.  
>Snape followed the Doctor out into the waiting room. There Snape saw his younger self sitting in a chair drumming his fingers impatiently. Then the doors open &amp; he stood. <em>

_"I'm sorry Professor Snape, we lost her.," the young doctor said  
>"Couldn't save a potion McDougall let alone a human::sigh:: What about the baby?" Snape asked<em>

_"Your daughter survived. She is in the nursery. This way Professor Snape." McDougall said leading Snape to the nursery._

_Snape looked at himself walking. He remembered that day when he 1st saw Sophia, which was the last day too. _

_"Who are they? What are they doing with my daughter?" Snape said pounding on the glass._

_"They are ministry officials. Professor with all due respects we reported you to the Ministry. Rules are that anyone who is or was a death eater be reported to the Ministry. Since your records show that you are still, then the child gets taken away from that parent." McDougall said as Younger & Older Snape watched Sophia being taken away._

_"WAIT! Please let me see her?" Younger Snape asked_

_"We cannot allow you to hold her." McDougall said_

_"Just let me see her even through the glass." Younger Snape asked as McDougall nodded and a female minister brought the baby girl to the window. _

_Older Snape watched his younger self touched the glass as a tear slid down his cheek. What shocked him next was something he had forgotten occurred. As Older Snape watched, he placed his hand on the window. His new daughter opened her eyes & reached out to place her tiny hand on the window with his. _

_"Even then she knew I was her dad." Older Snape said as the memory began to dissolve._

*Dream Sequence Ends*

Snape sat straight up in his bed and drudgingly looked at his pocket watch, which read 2:35am. He sighed and lies back down on his bed and fell asleep once again.

_**Yet another chapter down and Merlin's beard how many more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews they were greatly appreciated. Please continue to review, or suggest ideas. All reviews are appreciated the good and the bad, even if you say one word please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Elle and Phoenix 1592 for your reviews and suggestions. Please continue to review, good or bad. I have decided to rewrite chapter III, which is why it took so long to post it. Please continue to read and leave reviews. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chp III

The sun illuminated Sophia's hospital room with light and warmth, something she rarely enjoyed at Hogwarts since her room was in the dungeons. Just as she was about to fall back to sleep, Nurse Matilda walked inside dressed in her usual nurse attire.

"Good Morning, Ms Snape." Matilda said opening the curtains.

"Good Morning Ms Matilda." Sophia said sitting up on her bed.

"And how are we doing this morning?" Matilda asked checking Sophia's chart.

"Hungry, but quite well Ms Matilda." Sophia said

"Well I can solve that, Ill send down one of the nurses with your breakfast." Matilda said writing down the something on Sophia's chart.

"Ms Matilda?" Sophia said

"Yes dear?" Matilda said

"I can go home today." Sophia said with a smile.

"Once the doctor looks at your latest test results." Matilda said leaving the room.

Nurse Matilda left Sophia's room, and proceeds towards the nurse's central station. As she rounded the corner and found Severus Snape waiting in a chair.

"How is she doing?" Snape asked

"Quite well, but you know Sophia always being positive." Matilda said

"Yes, she has always been that way since she was little. I do not know where she gets it from." Snape said

"Professor Snape, as a practicing nurse for 30 years, I have seen my share of patients who were in the same state as Sophia and none of them had Sophia's positive attitude. You have raised her well Professor." Matilda said smiling at Snape.

"Thank you Nurse Matilda I am quite pleased to hear that." Snape said with a slight smile.

"Now, since you are here I would not see why you could not take Sophia her breakfast tray. I'm sure she will be quite please to see you this early in the morning." Matilda said handing Snape, Sophia's breakfast tray.

"Thank you." Snape said taking the tray and walking towards Sophia's room.

Windows at St Mungo's allow themselves to transform into what the patient desires to see. For Sophia, her _Ventanilla_, as they are called, transforms to show the current scene of the Hogwarts Castle. Sighing Sophia managed to move from her bed to a seat by the window. Gazing out the window Sophia sighed and hoped that she can rejoin her Hogwarts family today and not tomorrow. With her back to the door, Sophia heard footsteps entering and placing the breakfast tray on her bed.

"Just a few more minutes I want to fully see the sunrise over Hogwarts." Sophia said

"Or you can come over here and have breakfast with your father from Hogwarts." Snape said

"Dad!" Sophia said turning around and see her father standing by her bed. She leapt out the chair and ran towards her father.

"Good morning love." Snape said as Sophia tightly hugged her dad.

"Hi dad, what are you doing here?" Sophia said still hugging Snape

"I decided to come & eat breakfast instead of dinner with you for a change." Snape said watching Sophia sit on her bed.

"Well it's a very good change dad, I like it." Sophia said smiling at Snape.

"So let's see what is on the breakfast menu shall we?" Snape said revealing the breakfast plate.

"Oh goodie my favorite, toast with butter, yes! And oh bananas with strawberries in cereal. Oh it's another good day." Sophia said trying to decide what to eat first. "What about you dad, what are you going to eat?" Sophia asked

"You know me Sophia I don't eat much for breakfast." Snape said urging Sophia to begin eating.

"Yea, Auntie Mini says the birds eat more than you." Sophia said taking a bite out of her buttered toast.

"Ah yes well I do make up for it at dinner." Snape said using his wand to have a cup of coffee appear in his hand.

"Are you sure? I've watched you during dinner dad and you still eat like a bird." Sophia said mashing her bananas into her cereal.

"Oh really, there have been times when you weren't watching me and ogling at Mr Williams or Mr Jackson." Snape said

"I was not ogling at them; I was merely helping them with their homework." Sophia said

"Hmmmm I'm sure you were." Snape said

"Oh yea I've seen you checking out Professor Trelawney a couple of times dad." Sophia said

"Merlin's beard Sophia, anyway its time to take your pills." Snape said but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Good Morning, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Dr Henson said as he walked into the room.

"No at all Sophia was just about to take her medicines." Snape said

"Well before she does that I would like to talk to both of you about the decision that you have made Sophia." Dr Henson said sitting down in the chair in front of Sophia's bed.

"Dr Henson, I've made my decision and I am sticking to it." Sophia said

"I understand, but as a wizarding medical professional I must inform you of the risks that lie ahead of you." Dr Henson said

"Dr Henson my daughter I think fully understands her decision. She understands what will happen to her and I vow to stand behind her 100%." Snape said

"Yes I know you both understand, but I think it is best you become aware of the current state your body is in and the state your body will become without the treatment." Dr Henson said.

"Ok, I think that's fair, don't you think Sophia?" Snape asked

"Yea it's fair, but it won't change my decision." Sophia said

"Very well here is your body's current state." Dr Henson said opening the folder and first pulling out the ultrasound.

Snape braced himself for the truth he knew what was to come and was prepared for anything. As a death eater confronting death was a day-to-day basis, this however would be different.

"As you both can see there are white spots here on the right ovary, the left fallopian tube and on the small & large intestine. The blood tests show that your white blood cell count continues to be low which means the cancer is still in your body. Within the next couple of weeks, we project that it will spread to the rest of your reproductive organs, your stomach and perhaps your kidneys. Without treatment-"Dr Henson said but was interrupted by Snape

"Look Sophia has made her decision about no treatment, so please continue without mentioning the word treatment." Snape said coldly

"Very well. There will be a time where the pain might be too much that you might have to be put in a coma. Do you understand this Sophia?" Dr Henson said looking at Sophia.

"Yes, I do, but you never know a cure could arise." Sophia said eating her cereal.

"Your right it could happen, Sophia. Now do either of you have any questions?" Dr Henson said looking at Snape and Sophia.

"I do?" Sophia said raising her hand.

"Yes?" Dr Henson said

"Since I am not doing my treatment anymore, do I still need to take all these pills?" Sophia said motioning the pills laid out in front of her.

"Yes you do Sophia, these pills help give your body some equilibrium." Dr Henson said

"Oh, well then in the future can you make these pills taste better, I mean this big one taste like shi-"Sophia said

"Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape! Do not finish that word." Snape said in his teacher voice.

"I was about to say Shitake mushrooms, dad." Sophia said giving him a sly smile.

"I'm sure you were." Snape said as he glared at his daughter. "Dr how long does Sophia have?" Snape asked

"6-9 months." Dr Henson said

"Oh so I could have a baby during that time." Sophia said

"Don't you dare use the word "baby" or "have" in the same sentence Sophia. I do not need to be a young grandfather," Snape said

"What you don't want to have a baby crawling around the potion's lab." Sophia said

"SOPHIA-CRISTINA!." Snape said

"All right all right I'll drop it." Sophia said taking her first pill.

"Any other questions from either of you?" Dr Henson asked, as both shock their heads no. "Very well, Sophia you may go back home, but if there is an extreme emergency please come back immediately. Good day Professor Snape, Ms. Sophia." Dr Henson shaking both of their hands & leaving the room.

"Well baby girl, I guess you're going home then." Snape said as Sophia smiled and finished eating her breakfast.

"Yup can't wait to see everyone and to sleep in my own room, instead of this rock hard hospital bed." Sophia said taking her last pill and Nurse Matilda walked into the room.

"So Dr Henson said you can go home today." Matilda said

"Yes he did and I am super stoked." Sophia said smiling

"We will certainly miss you Sophia. Professor Snape, you must sign some release forms before you leave with Sophia." Matilda said

"Very well. Sophia I will be right back, in the mean time pack your things and get dress." Snape said as he left with Nurse Matilda.

Sophia opened her closet, took out a pair of black yoga pants, a dark purple shirt with a black belt, and put on black ballet flats. She then proceeds to pack all her possessions she had accumulated during her 9-month stay at St Mungos.

"Wow that's a lot of stuff." Sophia said continuing to fill the endless suitcase she asked Snape to bring one day. After packing all her possessions, she collapsed on the bed and decided to take a nap in her hospital bed one last time.

During the lunch hour in the Great Hall the owl's deliveries were common sights. The owls dropped their letters & packages to their designated receivers. A black owl with a white chest dropped a letter on Dumbledore's lap. He picked up the letter and turned to see the green Slytherin seal on the back.

"This must be news about Sophia from Severus." Dumbledore said opening the letter with his wand.

"I do hope it says our little dancer can come home." McGonagall said holding her hands in a prayer like manner.

Dumbledore read the letter to himself and looked up at Minerva McGonagall.

"Well Albus, what does it say?" McGonagall asked

"Our little dancer will come home, but with some news that Severus says it is best to tell us in person." Dumbledore said

"What news, Albus?" McGonagall asked

"The letter does not state, what does matter is that Ms Sophia will return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a smile

"Naturally it means that a welcome home party is in need for tonight. While the students go to sleep tonight, we shall throw a little welcome home party." McGonagall said smiling brightly, the first in months.

"Of Course Minerva and I shall leave you in charge of creating the celebrating atmosphere. I shall inform the staff and contribute with some sweets, because it isn't a party without any sweets." Dumbledore said

"All right Albus, oh this will be a joyous celebration. One that Sophia will not forget." McGonagall said leaving the Great Hall and went to teach her final Transfiguration classes of the day. While Dumbledore sent out his patronus to inform the staff of Sophia's return to Hogwarts.

_**Hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic. Like I said in the beginning this is my 1st fanfic so please all reviews and suggestions are welcome. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please continue to read, review and enjoying this store. All reviews are appreciated, good, bad, even one word can make my day. Thank you to Phoenix 1592 and sammy for their reviews. I also want to thank those who added this story to their favorites. **

Chp IV

"And sign right here and lastly initial here, Professor Snape." Matilda said watching Snape sign the last of the hospital's release paper.

"Is that all, Nurse Matilda?" Snape asked hoping that it was.

"Yes, Professor Snape, Sophia is officially released from the hospital. Professor can I say that the whole nursing staff on this floor will miss Sophia." Matilda said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sure Sophia feels the same way towards you and your staff," Snape said

"Remember the night she was brought here Professor Snape?" Matilda asked.

Snape looked at the nurse, and thought back, of course he remembered. He remembered it all too well.

*Snape Flashback*

_Madam Pomfrey and her assistant nurse scrambled to help stop the hemorrhaging but with no success. _

_ "We can't stop the bleeding Severus; we need to take her to St Mungos now!" Pomfrey yelled _

_ "Do whatever it takes, just don't let her die." Snape said as Pomfrey took hold of Snape, her assistant's hand and Sophia and apparated to the hospital._

_As they arrived at St Mungos, Snape instantly ran towards the counter and looked at the nurse on duty._

_ "PLEASE HELP MY DAUGHTER! She is hemorrhaging badly." Snape said while trying to maintain composure._

_The nurse looked behind Snape and saw Sophia covered in blood from the waist down. She instantly page for all available doctors and nurses to the front counter. Snape watched the horror on the doctor & nurses faces when they saw Sophia. _

_ "Lets get her to the OR stat and page the doctors to prep for emergency surgery." One nurse said to another._

_The scene happened in slow motion for Snape. One moment he and Sophia were sitting in the classroom and the next moment she is holding her lower abdomen in excruciating pain. Snape snapped out of his mind by a blood-curdling scream. One that he won't forget._

_ "SOPHIA!" Snape said running towards the scream but stopped by a nurse._

_ "Sir you can not pass this line. She is being prepped for surgery." The nurse said while holding Snape back. _

_Snape thought_

_ **This cannot be happening again. No please Merlin do not let history repeat itself again.**_

_ "LET ME SEE MY DADDY! DADDY!" Sophia said looking at Snape from behind the plexy glass._

_ "NURSE REMULDA! Let this father see his daughter. Can you not hear she is crying for him?" Nurse Matilda Jenkins said pushing away the nurse. "Go ahead sir; go to your daughter." _

_ "Thank you." Snape quickly said running into the room and instantly taking Sophia into his arms._

*Snape flashback ends*

He never forgot what Nurse Matilda Jenkins has done and did for him and Sophia.

"I will be forever grateful for your kindness you and your nurses have shown towards Sophia and myself." Snape said shaking Nurse Matilda's hand.

"You're quite welcome. Also may I say that Sophia has become a ray of sunshine on this floor. There were times were children would miss their parents, and she would keep them company. Professor Snape you have done an excellent job on raising Sophia. I wish nothing but the best for you both." Matilda said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you Nurse Matilda for those kind words about Sophia. Now if you will excuse me it is time for Sophia to return home." Snape said walking back towards Sophia's room.

Snape walked into Sophia's room but did not find her. Suddenly he heard her voice from across the hall.

"I'm going to miss you too Olivia, but you've got to be strong for the future." Sophia said

"Who is going to play Monopoly with me and Taylor?" Olivia said

"Maybe one of the nurses can. I'll come back and visit, but in the mean time you two can practice." Sophia said

"Ok that way we can take all your properties." Olivia said smiling and hugging Sophia.

Snape watched the scene as the two girls hugged each other.

"Olivia Chamberlain, niece to the Minster of Magic. When she came to the hospital, she was so scared, but after Sophia began visiting her, she calmed down. Since Sophia is leaving, Olivia has made it her mission to do the same action that Sophia did for her." Matilda said as they both moved away from the door as Sophia left the room.

"Dad, Ms Matilda. I was just saying good-bye to some friends. Dad can we come and visit them sometime?" Sophia asked

"Yes, of course princess. Now let us get your things and go back home. But first say good bye to the nurses." Snape said as Sophia began saying her good byes to the nursing staff.

"Don't you be a stranger Sophia, keep us updated on your health." Matilda said hugging Sophia tightly.

"I won't, I'll owl you if that is all right?" Sophia said

"Anytime." Matilda said releasing Sophia from the hug.

"Bye everyone, I'll miss you. Who knows maybe I'll be here one day as a nurse." Sophia said with a smile.

"Good bye everyone." Snape said holding Sophia's hand and apparating back to Hogwarts.

The castle stairs almost greeted Sophia's face but Snape grabbed her arms just before she made contact with them.

"Whoa baby girl can't have you in the hospital again." Snape said helping Sophia up.

"That was close. Thanks dad." Sophia said smiling and attempting to get up but could not.

"Are you ok?" Snape asked while Sophia sat on the castle steps.

"I just feel really dizzy." Sophia said holding her head.

"Why don't we see sit here and wait until the dizziness subsides? In the meantime lets enjoy the outside.¨ Snape said wrapping his arm around Sophia.

"Ok dad." Sophia said laying her head on Snape's shoulder.

After 20 minutes, Sophia attempted to stand up on her own, but with little success.

"Princess, why don't I help you up the stairs and to our quarters all right?" Snape asked

"All right dad." Sophia said as Snape helped her up the stairs & into the castle.

Dumbledore stood at the doors with a smile as he saw Sophia finally returning home.

"Good afternoon Ms Sophia, Severus." Dumbledore said

"Grandpa Al!" Sophia said running towards Dumbledore and hugging him tightly.

"And how are we doing today?" Dumbledore asked

"Just dandy Grandpa." Sophia said

"I can only imagine why?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

"Oh Grandpa you know why, it's because I am finally home." Sophia said looking around the castle's entrance.

"That is true Sophia and I am sure the castle is happy to finally have you home." Dumbledore said

"Its best we be on our way Sophia, you need to rest up." Snape said

"Oh Daddy, do I have to? Can't I just wander for a bit?" Sophia asked

"Now Sophia you know-"Snape said but was interrupted by Dumbledore

"Severus I am more than willing to take Sophia around the castle myself." Dumbledore said

"No, she must rest, besides I know Minerva must be planning something for Sophia. I also need to speak with you in private, Headmaster." Snape said

"You are quite right Severus, best do what your father says Sophia." Dumbledore said with a wink.

"All right Grandpa." Sophia said as Snape offered his arm and the pair went towards their private quarters.

Dumbledore observed something different about Sophia, an aura that sent chills down his spine. He knew the truth, but would confirm it later on tonight.

"All right princess, now you rest up and I will wake you up for dinner." Snape said as they entered their private quarters.

"Ok dad." Sophia said making her way towards the living room.

"In your BEDROOM and not the SOFA!" Snape said and then thought

_**I never know why she likes that green sofa in the living room. It must be over 20 years old, yet it feels like a hundred.**_

He listened & heard Sophia's bedroom door close shut. Snape cast a protective spell over his entire private quarters and left for Dumbledore's office.

Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the Headmaster's gargoyle, whispered the password and entered his office. Entering the office, she saw Dumbledore, Snape, Filus Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey gathered near his desk.

"Ah Minerva, so good of you to join us, now that everyone is here, Severus begin please." Dumbledore said

::clears throat:: "Well as most of you know Sophia has come back, but with some news. Over the past year, Sophia has received repetitive radiation and chemotherapy treatments, which has cause her great pain. Some of you also know that she has decided to stop her treatment. Since she is stopping her treatment, the doctor has given her 6-9 months left." Snape said

The professors looked at each other in disbelief and began questioning Severus.

"Severus why would you let Sophia do such a thing?" Sprout asked

"Yes Severus why, does she not want to live?" Flitwick asked

"Sophia fully understands what she is doing. In fact her reasoning is simple; she does not wish to be or see anyone in pain anymore." Snape said

Pomona Sprout burst into tears, while Filius Flitwick began comforting her.

"Poppy, isn't there a cure in our world?" Trelawney asked.

"No, unfortunately cancer is a muggle disease which holds no cure in either world." Pomfrey said

"Now Professors, we must calm down. I know this is difficult to take in, however Sophia has returned home. Minerva and Pomona have planned a special welcome home party for Sophia tonight. We ask that you join us in the Astronomy Tower for this joyous reunion." Dumbledore said

Each professor left the office and made their way towards their offices to a wait dinner.

"I believe that this news was bitter sweetly received don't you think Severus." Dumbledore said

"Each person can react to news in different ways." Snape said retreating to his quarters.

McGonagall and Dumbledore both stood alone in the office looking at each other.

"Minerva, I take it you were fully aware of this news considering your reaction" Dumbledore asked walking behind his desk.

"Yes I was Albus; however I did not know the time frame. Our little dancer." McGonagall said clearing the tears from her eyes.

"In the next few months much sadness will fill the castle, but before the sadness there always is the happiness." Dumbledore said

"I need to go and put on the finishing touches for Sophia's welcome back party." McGonagall said leaving the office.

Dumbledore waited for McGonagall to leave his office before he turned towards the window and let his tears flow.

**Once again thanks for the reading. This is my 1st fanfic so please any reviews are welcome. I am open to all reviews good or bad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to sammy for your review. Please continue to give a review good or bad. I also want to thank those who have read this story or have added it to their favorites. Please continue to enjoy. **

Chp V

The professors left the meeting with a bittersweet feeling about the news they had heard about Sophia. Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout gathered around the main stairwell to the Astronomy Tower.

"So there isn't a cure for this disease that Sophia has?" Flitwick asked with concern.

"I'm afraid not Filus, it is a muggle disease that has no cure at this point." McGonagall explained

"What about in our world, surely there must be a cure?" Sprout asked

"No Pomona not even our world has a cure for this disease." McGonagall said beginning to climb the Astronomy tower stairs.

"Has anyone tried to find a cure, perhaps we could help?" Flitwick said

"Severus has tried since Sophia was diagnosed, traveled the world with no success." McGonagall said as the three of them reached the tower.

"So that's it she has decided to give up." Sprout said

"Severus summed it up pretty clearly she does not wish to be or see the pain anymore. Have you not notice that after her treatments she is always weak and in pain. I remember Severus leaving the room because her screams were too much for him to handle. He regrets that decision each day." McGonagall said waving her wand towards the decorations.

"I guess even a death eater has a breaking point." Flitwick said waving his wand and creating a calming night sky.

"What can we do for Sophia?" Sprout asked

"Make sure that we help Sophia create wonderful memories until her time comes." McGonagall said

"Hey did you guys hear, Sophia's back?" Neville said

"Are you sure Neville?" Hermione asked

"I'm pretty sure I saw her walking up towards the castle with Snape. She is back!" Neville said

"And your right Neville I am back!" Sophia said standing behind them.

"SOPHIA! YOUR BACK!" Hermione said hugging her tightly

"Welcome back Sophs." Ron said

"Yea welcome back. Come sit down and have dinner with us." Harry said moving down on the bench.

"Awesome! I'm famished for real food instead of hospital food yuck!" Sophia said sticking out her tongue.

"How ya feeling Sophia?" Seamus asked sitting across from her.

"Pretty good, thanking Merlin that I'm home." Sophia said

However, before anyone could say anything else McGonagall stood up from the faculty table.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?" McGonagall said tapping her fork to her glass goblet.

"Now before we begin our meal I must share some joyous news. One of our own has returned to be with us here at Hogwarts. Please give a joyous applause for Gryffindor's own Sophia Snape. Please stand up Ms Sophia." Dumbledore said as Sophia stood and was welcome by many applauds whistles and hollers from various houses, even from some of the Slytherins.

As the applause died down Dumbledore waved his hands over the tables and dinner began.

"OMG! My favorites yummy." Sophia said taking a scoop full of mash potatoes and string beans.

"So Sophs how long are you out of the hospital for?" Ron said with a mouth full of mash potatoes.

"Forever or until I feel sick again." Sophia said taking some roast beef.

"Awesome, so they cured you?" Harry asked

"Oh no I'm still sick I just stopped the treatment that's all." Sophia said scooping some corn onto her plate.

"WHAT! WHY?" Harry, Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Because guys the treatments hurt and well I can't stand seeing the sad and pained look on everyone's face each time I go through it. Plus without trying to sound egotistic but the pain I feel is like someone made me swallow hot coals and they slowly go through your whole body. It's like a constant burning feeling," Sophia said sipping her water when suddenly 10 pills appeared on her plate with a note.

_Sophia, take your pills. Be sure to take them one at a time. Remember I am watching you. –PSS_

"Whoa you have to take all those pills?' Ron asked

"Yup and I can't cut them I got to take them whole." Sophia said taking the largest pill first.

"What does each pill do?" Hermione asked

Sophia began explaining what each pill's purpose was and how it helps her body function. Snape kept a close eye on Sophia and made sure she took each pill. McGonagall noticed this and nudged Snape in the ribs.

"She is a good girl Severus she'll take them." McGonagall said

"Don't cover up for your goddaughter I know Sophia." Snape said

"Oh Severus you and I know my statement is true." McGonagall said

"Believe me Minerva I know Sophia she hates taking certain pills. She thinks that now that she isn't doing the treatment that she doesn't have to take them." Snape said pointing his wand at Sophia's hand and forcing the pill, she was trying to hide under the table back onto the plate. "As you can see." Snape said with a smirk.

"I guess you know Sophia better than I do." Minerva said sending Sophia a note saying _Take ALL your pills my little dancer_. Sophia looked up, nodded yes to her godmother, and took the final pill with a grimace face. "See she took her pill Severus." McGonagall said smiling at Sophia.

"Yea when YOU told her not when I do." Snape said

"Severus she is a teenager when do they ever listen to their parents. Besides you should know this since you teach them everyday." McGonagall said

::sigh:: "Yes Minerva but she is not just any teenager, she is my daughter." Snape said

"Yes she is but she is still a teenager." McGonagall said. "On a different note I hope Sophia is able to attend the welcome back party I have planned for her." McGonagall asked

"I am pretty sure that Sophia will be attending yet I must decline for I need to prepare tomorrow's agenda." Snape said

"Oh Severus it will not be long, just an hour or two." McGonagall said

"Minerva I have already made up my mind." Snape said

"Very well Severus, but I know someone who would want you there." McGonagall said using her head to motion to Sophia who was laughing and smiling with her friends.

"Now that we have all been fed let us all get a good night's rest for tomorrow's classes." Dumbledore said as the students began filing out of the Great Hall.

Each house professor led their students back to their towers. While professor McGonagall was leading her house back, she walked along side of Sophia.

"Sophia I have planned a welcome back party for you in the Astronomy tower." McGonagall said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that Auntie Mini, I'm just happy to be home again." Sophia said

"Darling we wanted to all welcome you back properly and what better way then a little party." McGonagall said

"Ok may I go to dad's quarters for some clothes?" Sophia asked

"Of course dear." McGonagall said writing her a pass on parchment and handing it to her.

"Thanks Auntie Mini you're the greatest." Sophia said hugging McGonagall and ran towards the dungeons.

Snape sat in his study's desk working on tomorrow's lesson for each potions class. He heard his quarter's portrait open and shut. With his wand ready, he heard the footsteps coming closer to his study. Preparing for the worst he saw the doorknob move as his eyes focused on the door.

"Dad?" Sophia said opening the door as Snape set his wand down.

"Sophia, it's only you. Why aren't you in your tower?" Snape said going back to his lessons.

"I came to get some clothes for the welcome back party Auntie Mini has planned. Are you coming dad?" Sophia said walking towards his desk

"No, I will not be attending?" Snape said focusing back his attention on the parchment.

"Why not dad?" Sophia said

"Because I have a lot of work to do for tomorrow's lessons." Snape said

"Please daddy." Sophia said resting her elbows on the desk with big eyes.

Snape looked up and saw the pleading look in her eyes, and used the secret weapon, daddy, the one word where if he could give her the world.

"Fine, but we won't stay long for we both have classes tomorrow." Snape said

"YEAH! I knew you would come" Sophia said running to Snape and hugging him.

"All right go get dress and we'll head to the Astronomy Tower." Snape said watching Sophia leave the study.

_**Damn that word, daddy. She knows it is my only weakness. **_Snape thought has he noxed the lights out but left with a smile knowing only one person could use that word on him, Sophia.

Sophia wore a pair of black leggings, black high heel boots and a green and silver long shirt with a black belt.

"There now. I think dad will approve of these colors." Sophia said looking in the mirror.

"SOPHIA LETS GO YOUR GODMOTHER MUST BE WAITING FOR YOU!" Snape yelled from the living room.

Sophia quickly brushed her hair, applied the finishing touched on her makeup and left her room. As Sophia walked into the room, Snape looked at her outfit up and down.

"Sophia your going a small party not a bloody ball." Snape said

"I know dad, but it's a special occasion, I'm home." Sophia said as Snape opened the door and both left the private quarters of the dungeon.

**Thanks for read once again. With the spring holidays coming up I will probably be able to add a couple more chapters. Again PLEASE review my goal is to have my readers on the edge of their seats with each chapter I write. **

**~!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for reading this story. I hope you are all enjoying it. A special shout out to Phoneix1592, and nette0602 who reviewed. Also thanks to those who added this story as their favorite. Please continue to review again even one word makes me happy. **

Chp VI

The Astronomy Tower was looked at with wonder by each professor who attended. Filius Flitwick charmed the glow in the dark insects to glow brighter as Sophia got closer. Professor Sprout had arranged several beautiful flower bouquets all on each table.

"Shhh here she comes. Filius the insects." McGonagall said as everyone quieted down.

Sophia walked in and saw a small glow in the dark butterfly flying around by itself. She walked carefully and held it in her palm, and noticed a smile forming on its face.

"I guess you're happy I'm home too." Sophia said

"We all are Sophia. WELCOME HOME SOPHIA!" McGonagall shouted as all the candles and glow in the dark insects lit up the whole room.

"Oh my word how beautiful. Look at all these decorations. And the flowers oh my it's better than I could have dreamed. Thank you everyone." Sophia said clearing the tears from her eyes.

"Now, now dear, no tears it is a time of celebration. So let the celebration begin." Dumbledore said as a baby grand piano appeared in the corner and began playing soft classical music.

Everyone began sipping and eating the various refreshments lay out on the table and conversing with each other.

"So Sopher how ya feeling?" Hagrid asked

"Pretty good I mean I'm still standing." Sophia said

"That's true. So I assume that since your back home you're cured?" Hagrid asked

"No I'm not, I just stopped my treatment." Sophia said

"What ya do that fer Sophers?" Hagrid asked

"Because Hagrid I hate saying people in pain and sad so that's why I stopped. The hardest thing Hagrid is seeing dad's reaction after each treatment. I don't like seeing him like that." Sophia said

"Sophers without the treatment how long do you have? 6 years? 10 years?" Hagrid asked

"6-9 Months." Sophia said

Hagrid looked at her and couldn't believe his ears.

"NO! NO! It can't be your lying." Hagrid said

"Sorry Hagrid it's true." Sophia said

"Oh Sophers." Hagrid said hugging Sophia fiercely and clearing his tears.

"Don't worry Hagrid I'm ok with it and so is dad." Sophia said

::clears throat::"Atleast yer home safe and sound. Come by tomorrow after yer classes for a spot of tea. There is a certain dog who I know will be happy to see you." Hagrid said

"Can I bring some guests too?" Sophia asked

"Sure no problem. Well I better get going gotta keep the castle safe." Hagrid said hugging Sophia and leaving the tower.

Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his wand to call everyone's attention.

"I have some words to say before we go to bed. Ms Sophia, for the past year we have all come to realize that our family was incomplete, but now it is whole again. To the return of our relative, Sophia. Sophia." Dumbledore said raising his goblet and the others followed.

"I too would like to say something." McGonagall said. "I want to say welcome back my little dancer, now and forever." McGonagall said raising her goblet again and drinking to Sophia as did the others. Sophia nodded and stood on a stepstool for others to see her.

"Thank you Grandpa Al, Auntie Mini and all of you for attending tonight. I know you all have classes tomorrow so I am truly grateful for your attendance. I know my father has told most of you about my current health status and decision I have made about my treatment. Please do not feel sorry me but be positive, who knows a cure can come at anytime. And if the cure does not come in time for me then I pray to Merlin it comes to you and your love ones. To my beloved Hogwarts family I love each and every one of you." Sophia said raising her goblet while others followed.

Each professor began saying their good byes and good nights to Sophia and each other.

"Thank you Auntie Mini it was wonderful." Sophia said hugging McGonagall

"Your quite welcome my little dancer. Be sure to get plenty of rest for tomorrow." McGonagall said

"I can't wait to attend classes again. Night." Sophia said as Dumbledore approached her

"Well Ms Sophia I am sure you are quite anxious to begin classes again?" Dumbledore asked walking down the Astronomy tower stairs with Snape following behind.

"I am Grandpa Al so excited." Sophia said smiling.

"Very well child. Good night." Dumbledore said hugging Sophia and leaving for his quarters.

"Lets get you back to your tower Sophia." Snape said

"Dad?" Sophia asked

"Yes?" Snape said walking towards the Gryffindor tower

"Thanks." Sophia said hugging Snape tightly.

"Your quite welcome baby girl." Snape said watching Sophia until the portrait closed. "Sweet dreams baby girl." Snape said leaving the tower and heading down to the dungeons.

~!~

McGonagall walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory and opened the curtains to let the sunshine in. She walked towards Sophia's bed and smiled.

_**She is finally home, her real home**_ McGonagall thought

"Sophia, wake up dear." McGonagall said

"Uh Auntie Mini, I mean sorry Professor McGonagall." Sophia said

"Its all right dear before classes start you may call Auntie Mini. Now your father needs to speak with you in his quarters." McGonagall said

"Oh just 5 more minutes please?" Sophia asked

"No Sophia you know how your father is, if you are a minute late he'll worry in his own way." McGonagall said

"All right. I need to go back down anyway my uniform is down there." Sophia said putting on her robe and heading towards the dungeons.

Snape sat on the kitchen stool reading _The Daily Prophet_ and sipping his tea.

"Blundering fools can't find anything better to do then steal rare jewels." Snape said talking to no one in particular.

"Good morning Professor Snape." Sophia said

"Sophia, you know better than to call me that name before class." Snape said putting the newspaper down.

"I know but I got to get use to saying it without accidentally slipping out dad." Sophia said taking her seat on an empty kitchen stool.

"Let's talk about your classes." Snape said setting a large glass of water and pills in front of her. Sophia grimaced but knew that she could not argue her way out of it with her dad.

"Ok dad, what's up?" Sophia said taking her 1st pill

"We need to set some ground rules for your classes." Snape said

"What rules dad? I know the school rules and how to get around the build, what rules?" Sophia asked

"Some rules involving your physical well being." Snape said arching his eyebrow.

"I know I know. If I feel dizzy or sick go straight to Madam Pomfrey and do not go alone go with someone. I know dad the same as last time." Sophia said gulping down another pill.

"Sophia! Do not be cheeky or I'll take points off Gryffindor." Snape said

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT WE ARE NOT IN CLASS!" Sophia yelled

"1st off do not yell at me Sophia you will respect your father! 2nd do you really want to test the waters." Snape said in a teacher tone in his voice.

"Hmmmmm." Sophia said tapping her finger on her chin.

"SOPHIA-CRISTINA!" Snape yelled

"All right Professor Snape I won't." Sophia said taking her last pill.

"Very well. Now I was about to say all of your professors and head of house obviously are full aware of your health. If at anytime you feel dizzy or have a headache, you are permitted to lay your head down for a few minutes. Do not take advantage of that. If at anytime you are too sick to continue with class simply ask to see, Madam Pomfrey and she will floo me. Do you understand?" Snape asked

"Yes Professor Snape I understand." Sophia said

"Very well. Now it's almost time for breakfast in the Great Hall, go get dress and come back so I can inspect your uniform." Snape said

"Why Professor Snape?" Sophia asked

"Because I am your father and you will not question my authority." Snape said watching Sophia walk towards her room in a huff. "At least things are almost back to normal." Snape said returning to read the newspaper.

~!~

"Hey guys." Sophia said sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hey Sophs, I didn't see you in the common room this morning? You ok?" Ron asked

"Oh I'm fine just had to take my medicines and get the If-something-happens-to you-because-of-your health speech." Sophia said rolling her eyes.

"He's your dad Sophia." Ron said

"Yes but I know what to do." Sophia said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Well at least things are back to normal." Harry said

"Thank Merlin and I wouldn't have had it any other way. Now tell me what has happened since I have been gone?" Sophia asked

"Well in two weeks two schools will be coming to Hogwarts to compete in the Triwizard tournament." Ron said

"Oh yea my dad told me about that in June. Who are the two schools?" Sophia asked

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." Harry said

"Ohhhh the all boys school, yes!" Sophia said

"I know isn't it exciting." Hermione said

"Yea for you girls, for us boys its not. Now Beauxbatons that's the school I am looking forward to seeing." Ron said

"Boys." Hermione and Sophia said rolling their eyes

"Girls." Ron and Harry said rolling their eyes.

Both notice this and began laughing hard, which caused Sophia into a cough spell.

"Severus it's all right look she is fine." McGonagall said as the Gryffindors handed Sophia a glass of water as Snape watched Sophia with a careful eye.

"I do not know what you are talking about Minerva." Snape said drinking from his goblet.

"Oh Severus please everyone knows that if Sophia coughs you become a worry ninny." McGonagall said

"I most certainly do not, she is my daughter and as her father I grow concern for her." Snape said eating some toast.

McGonagall shakes her head and continues to eat her breakfast.

"Sophs you all right?" Harry asked taking the goblet form her hand

"Yea I'm fine just laughed too hard." Sophia said smiling as the bell rang.

"Time for class. What class do we have 1st Sophia?" Harry asked

"Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, DADA Lunch, Muggle studies Ancient Ruins, and then last Potions." Sophia said making her way towards the Transfiguration classroom.

The professors left to teach their designated classes and students began filling the various classrooms throughout the castle.

**Thanks for reading and watch out for Chapter VII it is coming fast then you think. Again, I own nothing from Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I only own Sophia-Cristina Rose that is all. Review again my faithful readers and let me know if there is anything, I can improve on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Its here just as I promised, quickly. Thanks to all those who have read this story. Special shout outs go to Phoneix1592, A Random Phangirl, and sammy, thanks for the reviews. Also thanks to all who added this story to their profile. Again, please review and let me know if I can improve on anything or if I misspell something. **

Chp VII

"Today students we will be learning about transforming solid objects into objects of solid gold, only gold, like so. 1-2-3 _Deoro_." McGonagall said tapping her wand on a piece of parchment and transforming it into solid gold.

"Wait so we can transform anything into gold. We could be rich." Ron said

"Wrong Mr. Weasley. You cannot get rich with this gold for you see it is made to look like real gold but in realty, it is worth less. Look at the back of this parchment Ms Snape and tell me what you see." McGonagall said handing Sophia the gold parchment.

"I can't read it I'll need a magnifying glass." Sophia said as McGonagall handed her a strong magnifying glass.

"Now what does it say?" McGonagall said

"Made in China." Sophia read

"Exactly, it is fools gold, yet no one will know until it is too late. Now take your quills and transform them into "gold". "McGonagall said as the students began their attempts.

"_Deoro._" Sophia said tapping her wand on her quill, but nothing. She tried again. " _Deoro_." Sophia said tapping her wand again but with little success. She tried once again.

After 30 minutes of trying, Sophia was getting frustrated with her wand. Everyone else had managed to turn their quills into a little bit of gold, but with Sophia's nothing happened. She raised her hand and McGonagall came towards Sophia.

"Yes Ms Snape?" McGonagall said

"Professor I don't understand I have been trying for 30 minutes and nothing. What am I doing wrong?" Sophia asked

"Let me see you try it and then I'll let you know." McGonagall said watching Sophia perform the spell.

"_Deoro_." Sophia said again and nothing happened.

"Hmmm perhaps it is your wand, has it been broken recently?" McGonagall asked

"No, I had it with me at the hospital and it worked perfectly find." Sophia explained.

"Very curious, maybe it's been a little rusted because you haven't used it constantly. Practice this transformation tonight and others from last year and report to me tomorrow about the results all right?" McGonagall said

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Sophia said sadly.

"Do not worry dear I'm sure once you start using your wand on a regular basis it will work." McGonagall said walking to the front of the room.

Sophia sat there staring at the non-golden quill sitting on her desk. She looked around and saw everyone else's quill turning golden.

_**Why can I not do it? Even Neville and Seamus were successful.**_ Sophia thought as tears of frustration came to her eyes.

"Now for Tuesday a 3 foot parchment about the successful usages of the _Deoro_ spell and along with who had invented this spell." McGonagall said as the bell rang and the students filed out of the room.

The day went by normally for each student, but for Sophia came more frustration between her and her wand. She could not understand what was wrong with it or her. In Charms, she would not perform the levitation charm on her partner, while in Herbology she could not conjure up a treat for her mandrake. Lucky no wands were needed for DADA, Ancient Ruins or Muggle Studies, but for Sophia she still wondered why it would not work.

"_Expelliarmus_." Sophia whispered during Ancient Runes.

"Ms Snape please pay close attention to the lesson and put your wand away. Just because you have been, absent for 9 months does not mean you can disregard classroom rules." Grungald said continuing the lesson.

"Yes Professor Grungald." Sophia said hiding her wand in her book.

"Ms SNAPE! Place your wand away in your sheath 20 points from Gryffindor for insubordination to a professor." Grungald said walking towards Sophia and grabbing her head into her hands.

"Just because your father is the Slytherin head of house does not give you the right to act like a princess. Now put your wand AWAY!" Grungald yelled and roughly let go of Sophia's head.

"Yes Professor Grungald." Sophia said placing her wand in her sheath as Grungald watched her and then walked away.

Sophia's head began to pound hard and her temples began hurting. Hermione noticed this, wrote Sophia a quick note on parchment, and passed it to her.

_You ok Sophia. Write on the parchment I can read it in my notebook._

_ I have a bad headache and my temples hurt_

_ Put your head down for a bit and then it will go away. Let me know if you want to go to the nurse._

_ Good idea Hermione thanks. And I will let you know._

Sophia laid her head down but continued to take notes.

"Head up Ms Snape!" Grungald yelled

"But Professor Grungald my head it-"Sophia said but was interrupted by Grungald

"I don't want to here any excuse keep your head up, this is not nap time. Another 10 points from Gryffindor. One more display of disrespect and it will be 30 points and a detention tonight Ms Snape!" Grungald said

"Yes Professor." Sophia said keeping her head up but in pain.

The bell rang which meant last class of the day, Potions.

"Sophia you sure your ok?" Hermione asked

"Yea my head hurts though." Sophia said walking next to Hermione

"Perhaps you need to see the nurse." Hermione suggested

"No way! If my dad doesn't see me there he'll have kittens." Sophia said

"But Sophia if it really hurts." Hermione said entering the Potions classroom

"No I'll be fine besides it's the last class of the day. I'll ask dad if I can stay and nap before dinner." Sophia said

"Ok, but if you need to go to the nurse just write on the parchment ok?" Hermione said

"Ok Hermione." Sophia said entering the potions classroom.

Students were talking and then suddenly stopped when Snape walked into the classroom.

"Since our last meeting I took notice that some of you are still not familiar with recognizing what various ingredients are needed in various potions and their proper spelling. A quiz shall straighten that problem; clear your desks and begin NOW!" Snape shouted which caused Sophia's head to throb with more pain.

Sophia looked at the quiz and notice that it was four parchments long. She began writing down her answer while holding her head in her hand. Snape walked around the classroom to ensure no students were cheating. As he walked past Sophia he noticed that she had not even completed question one. He grew concerned and noticed Sophia's eyes drooping and temple vein throbbing out of her head. He quickly wrote a message on her quiz.

_Sophia, lay your head down._

Sophia looked up at her father, nodded and lied her head down. After 10 minutes, Sophia lifted her head again and continued with her quiz. She read each question and began answering them again. Then the bell rang which signaled the end of class, and Sophia had not finished her quiz.

"LEAVE YOUR QUIZZES ON MY DESK AS YOU LEAVE! NO TALKING!" Snape yelled as students filed out of the room. Hermione passed by Sophia and saw her desperately trying to finish her quiz.

"Come on Sophia lets go." Hermione said

"Ms Snape please stay after class. Ms Granger you have finished your quiz. Leave!" Snape said sternly as Hermione left the room.

"Yes professor. See you at dinner Sophia." Hermione said leaving the room.

As the classroom door shut, Snape turned his attention back to Sophia; he saw tears falling down her cheeks and onto the quiz.

"Its ok love, you can finish your quiz later." Snape said gently wiping the tears from her cheeks.

After everything that had happen today, Sophia let her guard down, threw the quiz on the floor and began sobbing.

"Sophia, what is this, tears?" Snape said pulling up a potions stool and sitting next to the crying Sophia.

"Come here." Snape said as Sophia moved her chair closer to Snape's chair. "Now what's wrong? I know it cannot be the quiz because I had taught you this when you were little." Snape said wrapping his arm around Sophia.

"My head hurts dad." Sophia said softly.

"Is that all?" Snape asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes dad." Sophia said

"Why don't we head back to our quarters and you can rest before dinner ok?" Snape said as Sophia shock her head yes and made their way to their quarters.

Ss~!~Ss

"Hey Hermione where's Sophia?" Neville asked

"She wasn't feeling well, so she stayed with her dad?" Hermione said

"Oh I hope she is ok. She was having problems today in Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology today." Neville said

"Like what?" Hermione asked

"Her wand it wouldn't let her perform any magic at all. You know how frustrated Sophia gets when she can't do things right." Neville said

"Yea remember that time when she was trying the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell and couldn't get the first time. She stayed up all night perfecting it and well she did it." Hermione said

"Really? Wow!" Neville said

"Hey guys! Where's Sophia?" Harry asked

Hermione explained about where Sophia was and Neville explained what happened in classes today.

"Oh boy. I hope she feels better." Harry said.

"Me too." Hermione said

"Me three, I mean she is my only hope for passing potions this year." Ron said

"Ronald! Sophia is our friend not a free ticket to pass potions you idiot." Hermione said hitting Ron with her _Ancient Runes _textbook.

"Ow all right sorry, just kidding." Ron said rubbing his arm.

Fred and George came into the room with big grins on their faces.

"Uh oh what have you guys done?" Ron asked

"Nothing." They both responded

"No you guys I know did something you have those idiotic grins on your faces." Ginny said

"Well if you must know we think we have developed an aging potion to help us put our names in the cup. It's brilliant." Fred said

"Oh guys honestly it won't work trust me." Ginny said

"Oh wait till you see baby sis." George said

Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes as the Weasley twins left the Gryffindor common room.

"This is going to be interesting." Ginny said

"Yea, come on let's go to the library and begin our homework." Hermione said

"All right, but lets check on Sophia." Ginny said

"All right lets do that." Hermione said

"Hey want to come too." Ron said

"Yea me too." Harry said

"And me as well." Neville said

"Neville you do realize what you're saying right?" Ron asked

"Yes but Sophia is my friend and I want to make sure she is ok too." Neville said

"All right guys lets go then." Hermione said as all of them left the Gryffindor tower and headed towards the dungeons.

Ss~!~Ss

Snape had returned to his classroom after helping Sophia back to their quarters and made sure, she took a nap before dinner. As he was grading the quizzes from today, a knock came to his classroom door.

"Do not disturb!" Snape said sternly.

"Professor Snape." Hermione said from behind the door as Snape sighed & opened the door with his wand.

"Yes Ms Granger?" Snape asked while still correcting the quizzes as Neville, Harry and Ron walked in as well. "Why are you all here?" Snape asked with anger.

"We wanted to know if Sophia is all right Professor Snape." Hermione asked

"Why is that any of your concern?" Snape asked arching his eyebrow.

"Because she is our friend professor, plus she's had a rough day didn't she Neville." Hermione said nudging him in the ribs as Neville met Snape's eyes.

"What do you mean a rough day?" Snape asked

Neville began explaining about what happened with her wand in each of her classes and what Professor Grungald did in _Ancient Runes_.

"Very intriguing." Snape said still grading.

"We just wanted to make sure she was feeling better." Ron said.

"She is sleeping right now, but I can assure you that she will be in the Great Hall for dinner." Snape said

"Thank you professor Snape." Hermione said as they all began leaving the classroom.

Snape stared at the Gryffindors as they left his classroom.

_**True friends truly do look out for each other. Gryffindors or not I am glad someone is looking after Sophia whilst I am not around. **_Snape thought as he finished marking the last quiz and retreated to his private quarters.

Whispering the password, he entered their quarters, and sat down in his green armchair. He decided to wait about another hour for Sophia; if she does not wake up, he will wake her up for dinner. Snape picked up _Potions Monthly Digest_ and began reading the article he had written this month.

"Dad?" Sophia said tapping him on the shoulder

"Sophia, come here." Snape said as Sophia squeezing herself next to her dad on the armchair, placing her feet on his lap and head on his shoulder. "Now what happened today, and tell the truth." Snape said wrapping his arms around her.

Sophia then began explaining about what happened with her wand, in _Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes_ and then in _Potions_

"But I bet you already knew that didn't you dad?" Sophia said playing with a button on his clothes.

"Darling of course I knew I just wanted to hear it from you." Snape said

"Dad?" Sophia said

"Yes?" Snape said

"What is wrong with my wand? Is there something wrong with me?" Sophia asked looking up at her father.

"Perhaps your body is becoming adjusted to a new environment. Anything else you wish to tell me?" Snape asked

"No dad." Sophia said

"Are you sure?" Snape asked

"I'm sure. Oh there is one thing dad." Sophia said

"Yes?" Snape said arching his eyebrow.

"Can I finish my quiz please?" Sophia asked with a pleading look.

"Of course." Snape said summoning his bag and pulling out her quiz. "Now would you like to complete this now or after dinner?" Snape asked

"Now please?" Sophia asked

"All right." Snape said suddenly finding himself engulfed in a tight hug.

"Thanks dad." Sophia said not letting go. Snape did not either it was one of those rare moments where he knew would not last forever.

Eventually they did let go and Sophia began finishing her quiz.

"Dad, can you grade this now please?" Sophia asked after 10 minutes.

"Now why should I do that?" Snape asked in a teasing manner

"Because you're the best daddy in the whole world." Sophia said smiling knowing that using the word daddy she could persuade him.

"Very well, let's have it here." Snape said as Sophia handed him the paper and he began grading it. "Well it seems that someone had paid attention to their ingredient lessons and spellings at 8 years old. A perfect score." Snape said showing Sophia the paper with a 100.

"Yea! I guess my father might be smarter than my potions professor." Sophia said smiling.

"Oh yea." Snape said setting the paper down.

"Yes Professor Snape my dad is smarter than you." Sophia said

"Oh you are going to pay for that Sophia." Snape said sternly and then suddenly cast a tickling spell on Sophia.

"No fair daddy I wasn't ready. Stop." Sophia said laughing as the spell continued to tickle her. Snape smiled and realized he had not heard her laugh like this in months and then he stopped the spell.

_**That laugh will be silence and forever only a memory.**_ Snape thought looking at Sophia catching her breath after laughing so hard.

"Dad?" Sophia said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Sophia you were saying?" Snape asked

"Nothing dad." Sophia said hugging him around his waist.

"What would I do without you." Snape said holding her tight.

"Probably lead a boring life." Sophia said as both of their stomachs rumbled.

"I guess its time for dinner for both of us." Snape said

"I'm starving." Sophia said

"Then let's go and have some dinner." Snape said as both left their quarters and made there way to the Great Hall.

Ss~!~Ss

"Anyroom for one more?" Sophia asked standing next to Hermione.

"Hey you! Of course there is always room for one more." Hermione said moving down and making room for Sophia.

"You all right Sophs?" Ron asked putting a several chicken breasts on his plate.

"Yea, just needed some rest that's all." Sophia said deciding what to eat.

"What about your wand?

"Maybe you should try it now. Perhaps your body is adjusting to a new environment. Try it now." Hermione said

"That's what my dad said." Sophia said trying to levitate her goblet, nothing. Then she tried transforming her fork into another object, nothing.

"See nothing. Damn it!" Sophia said slamming her wand on the table and looking at with frustration.

"Perhaps you need some sleep?" Hermione suggested

"Yea that's true you have a point Hermione." Sophia said

"And tomorrow is Saturday and it's a Hogsmeade weekend." Ron said

"Yes! Oh that reminds me I need dad to sign my Hogsmeade permission form." Sophia said

"Now that we have been taught and fed, this only leaves us with a good nights rest." Dumbledore said as all the students began leaving for their towers.

Snape watched Sophia leave the Great Hall along with her friends. He quickly smiled knowing that things are starting to get back to normal and would last for quite sometime.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you are still enjoying Sophia's Choice. Please continued to review, even one word makes my day. I am open to all criticisms good and bad since this is my first fanfic ever. In the words of Kelly Clarkson ¨ What does kill you makes you stronger.¨ So please review, review and review please, por favor. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh you lucky readers you. SURPRISE! Additional chapter for all of you faithful readers and those who anxiously await an update. Thanks for keeping this story alive! **

Chp VIII

The next morning, Sophia sat on the Gryffindor table eating and conversing with her friends about their Hogsmeade day. Suddenly her daily pills appeared on her plate. "Looks like its pill time." Harry said

"Yup, ugh I hate this one the most." Sophia said showing them the large brown pill.

"It looks horrid." Harry said

"It looks like something a mandrake puked up." Neville said

"It tastes like that, but much worse." Sophia said gulping down the pill immediately with water.

"Aren't you going to open your note?" Harry asked

"What note?" Sophia said

"The note under our plate Sophia." Neville said lifting the plate and handing the note to Sophia.

"It's probably a note saying to take my pills or don't make your pills disappear." Sophia said opening the note and reading it.

"You made your pills disappear once?" Ron asked

"Once, just once and that was only because I was not accustomed to the taste. But knowing dad he has a memory like a phoenix." Sophia said going back to reading the note.

"Morning guys. You ready for Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked sitting next to Ron.

"You bet." Harry said

"And how prey tale are you getting there?" Hermione asked

"You know how, Hermione." Harry said

"Oh with you're-"Hermione said

"Shhhh don't give it away." Ron said looking at Sophia "Sophs you ok?"

"Yea I just can't believe it." Sophia said

"What? Is something wrong?" Harry asked

"No but it looks like I'll be joining you at Hogsmeade." Sophia said with a big smile.

"WHAT! Snape hasn't let you go to Hogsmeade since you got sick." Hermione said.

"Yea I wonder what changed his mind." Sophia said

"Maybe he's had a change of heart." Harry said

"Maybe McGonagall or Dumbledore persuaded him." Ron said

"Or maybe he just wants Sophia to enjoy being home," Hermione said.

"Who cares, come on we need to go get ready." Neville said as they all began going back to the tower.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the Gryffindor group retreating to the towers and saw the smile that filled Sophia's face.

"Oh Severus? You big lug." McGonagall asked

"I do not understand to what you are referring to Minerva." Snape said

"You allowed Sophia to go to Hogsmeade." McGonagall said showing him the permission form he signed and sent to McGonagall. "Admit Severus you just like making her happy." McGonagall said

"Isn't that what a parent's duty is to make their child happy?" Snape said

"Yes, and you've done an incredible job. Do not worry I will keep an eye on her." McGonagall whispered and left the Great Hall.

Ss~!~Ss

"Students with permission forms please form a line and hand in your form. To either myself or Mr. Filch." McGonagall announced as students began handing in their forms.

McGonagall collected the forms from each student and knew who would be staying behind, Harry Potter.

"Bye guys see you in a couple of hours." Harry said winking at his friends.

They waved good-bye and left with the other students for Hogsmeade.

"Sophia you decide what we should do first?" Neville said

"Candy loads of candy. I haven't had candy in so long." Sophia said

"All right lets go then to Honeydukes." Neville said as they walked towards the sweet shop.

After about an hour, all of them emerged with bags full of candy.

"Oh Merlin how I have missed this place." Sophia said eating some Bertie Botts every flavor beans.

"Sophia how is it that you can eat a handful of those and not get a disgusting one." Harry asked watching Sophia.

"Ah that I cannot reveal. My dad taught me a trick on how to eat these. He loves Every flavor Bean." Sophia said

"Promise you'll tell us one day." Harry asked walking to Zonkos with Ron and Neville

"I promise before I die." Sophia said walking with Hermione to Dolder's bookshop.

"Meet you guys at the Hogshead in 2 hours then." Harry said

"All right." Sophia and Hermione said walking into Dolder's bookshop.

Ss~!~Ss

"Cherry Twizzlers." Snape always hated saying the passwords to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Severus my lad please sit?" Dumbledore said motioning with his wand the seat in front of his desk.

"You wish to see me headmaster?" Snape asked sitting down.

"Just wanted to see how Ms Sophia was doing after her 1st day back to school?" Dumbledore asked

"Sophia is content to be back, Headmaster." Snape said

"And you Severus? Are you happy to have your daughter back?" Dumbledore said

"I think you know the answer, Headmaster." Snape said folding his arms across his chest.

"Ah Severus always the one to truly hide your feelings." Dumbledore said

"Anything else Headmaster?" Snape asked

"Yes there is my lad." Dumbledore said standing up and walking around his desk. He now stood in front of his desk diagonally from Snape. "As you know the Triwizard Tournament is coming up and I sense that he will try to contact you soon." Dumbledore said

"Yes I know he will Dumbledore. Tell me something I do not know." Snape said sharply.

"Yes Severus, but you must not allow him to know about Sophia's delicate condition." Dumbledore said

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord knows about Sophia-"Snape said

"Ah yes but he does not know about her current condition. You must put up stronger wards in your mind. If Voldemort knows about this, then he can easily use her decreasing health to improve his own. Be careful Severus." Dumbledore said

"I shall Headmaster." Snape said leaving Dumbledore's office.

"Fawkes, be sure to keep an eye on Ms Sophia do not let her wander into any unknown territories." Dumbledore said as Fawkes flew out of the office and into the direction of Hogsmeade.

Ss~!~Ss

"Hey Sophia, look at this?' Hermione said picking up _Potions Monthly Digest_.

"And?" Sophia said looking at the magazine.

"You didn't tell me your dad writes for this magazine." Hermione said as she began reading the article.

"Oh yea he's been writing for them since I was little. If you want there are 5 copies in our quarters I'll get you one." Sophia said picking up _Quidditch Daily_

"Brilliant. Ohhhhh Viktor Krum so dreamy isn't he?' Hermione asked

"Yea, but I like him Vladimir Tsoky, best beater in the world." Sophia said closing the magazine and slipping it into her basket.

"You are going to buy it?" Hermione asked

"Yea, but I also want to get something for my dad too. This?" Sophia said showing Hermione a green and silver box.

"What is it?" Hermione asked

"It's a box I had personally made for my dad to store his wand and any special objects he does not want stolen. Hermione there is something else you need to know about my illness." Sophia said sitting down on the bench next to the _Magical Creatures A-Z_ section.

"What Sophia?" Hermione asked

"I didn't just come home from the hospital because I was ready or cured. I came home to die." Sophia said looking at Hermione.

"What? What do you mean Sophia?" Hermione asked

"Since I stopped my treatment the doctor only gave me 6-9 months to live." Sophia said looking at Hermione's face.

"Why Sophia? Why would you do such a thing?" Hermione said tears falling from her eyes.

"Because Hermione it hurts and causes pain. Not just to me, but to my body, dad and everyone here. Please don't be mad at me I didn't want people to feel sorry for me." Sophia said as Hermione looked at her friend. Her best friend since she arrived at Hogwarts. Her best friend who helped her studied and always had something positive to say about every aspect of life.

"When are you going to tell Harry, Ron and Neville?" Hermione asked

"Today after we return from Hogsmeade, when we go and have tea and biscuits with Hagrid." Sophia said

"Who else knows?" Hermione said

"The whole staff knows, but I am only telling you guys and no one else. Please promise me you won't tell a soul." Sophia said

"I promise, I mean that's what friends are for." Hermione said

"Awesome." Sophia said

"It's a nice box." Hermione said clearing her tears.

"Yea you think my dad will like it?" Sophia asked

"I think so. Did YOU put anything inside of it?" Hermione asked

"Yea." Sophia said opening the box to reveal a single four-leaf clover

"It's a shamrock." Hermione said

"It's not just a shamrock, watch." Sophia said picking it up and letting it float in the air. Suddenly it transformed into a green and silver Rose.

"Its beautiful, but why a rose?" Hermione asked

"Because when I was 4 dad took me to Ireland to find ingredients and suddenly we came upon a field full of shamrocks. I looked at the whole field and wished they were flowers instead of shamrocks. I pictured a field full of roses, green and silver. That was my accidental magic. You should have seen the look on dad's face, I never saw him that happy before." Sophia said putting the shamrock back into the box.

"So you basically preserved that memory into this shamrock and in this box." Hermione said

"Yup exactly. Let us go get the boys and go to Hagrid's hut. I can't wait to see Fang again." Sophia said paying for the items and leaving the bookshop.

Ss~!~Ss

Snape sat in his chambers grading essays and creating his lessons for the next month. While looking up he glanced at a picture of Sophia with a surprise look on her face. It was taken last year during a surprise vacation Snape planned for Sophia's 14th birthday.

*Snape flashback*

_Sophia awoke to Ruby the house elf shaking her bed._

_ "Miss Sophia must wake up. Master Snape is waiting for her down in the study." Ruby said pulling the blankets off._

_ "Oh why Ruby? It's the 1st day of summer and dad said I could sleep in." Sophia said glancing at the clock, which flash 8am._

_ "Master Snape would not say, only to have missus up right now." Ruby said as Sophia reluctantly got up, dress and went downstairs to the study._

_She opened the door and found her father sitting in a corner armchair reading the newspaper._

_ "Well well well someone is finally up." Snape said putting the newspaper down on the chair's arm._

_ "Its 8am dad, the 1st day of summer." Sophia said yawning._

_ "Yes I am aware of the day Sophia." Snape said smirking_

_ "So why did Ruby wake me up early you said I could sleep in today." Sophia said_

_ "Yes and you did." Snape said still sitting in his armchair._

_ "8am dad, that's not sleeping in." Sophia said _

_ "Compared to the time you wake up during the year, yes it is." Snape said_

_ "Ok, so what am I doing up this early then." Sophia asked_

_Snape began walking around the study with his arms behind him. Sophia knew that walk but something was different, the walk had a kind of a hop. No her father did not hop, nor pounce or anything of the sort. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sophia._

_ "Dad, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Sophia said_

_ "Sophia I just realized that we never celebrated your birthday what with Sirius Black on the loose and everything. So I felt that I need to make it up to you." Snape said _

_ "But dad we did celebrate my birthday remember, the sleepover." Sophia said_

_ "What sleepover?" Snape asked arching his eyebrow_

_ "The night where Sirius Black was loose in the castle and we all slept in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville quietly sang happy birthday to me and gave me their presents before we were told to go to sleep." Sophia said_

_ "Darling, I do not think that is anyway to celebrate ones birthday." Snape said_

_ "Yes it was dad, it was simple, quiet and I got to be with my family." Sophia said _

_**The smallest things make my daughter happy. **_Snape thought.

"_Then I guess I might need to cancel then what I had plan for your birthday." Snape said_

_ "What are you talking about dad?" Sophia asked_

_ "Sophia I never got a chance to give you my birthday present to you. So to summarize, happy birthday baby girl." Snape said handing her an envelope and watched her open it. _

_Sophia looked up from reading the parchment and looked at her father._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHH WE ARE GOING TO TRANSYLVANIA!" Sophia screamed as Snape took out the camera from his pocket and snapped a picture of Sophia's facial reaction. He smiled as Sophia rush to hug him, which caused him to collapse into his armchair._

*Snape flashback ends*

Snape smiled as he touched the picture frame lightly and smiled remembering very well every detail about that vacation. A vacation both enjoyed, yet neither were aware that about a year later both of their lives would be change forever.

**Thanks for still reading. It pleases me each time someone adds this as their favorite or leaves a review/comment. Again, please review I am always happy to accept any type of criticism / suggestions / things you liked or did not like. I take any review seriously, which helps me build a better story for you. Thanks and please continue you to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all! Surprise another chapter for all your readers who were anxiously waiting. This chapter is a bit long than usual. I was so happy to read the reviews/comments about this story. My goal is to publish 10 chapters. Once I hit 10 chapters, I will be taking a break for a while. Thanks to Phoniex1592 and Alexm96 for their comments/reviews. Big thanks to Phoniex1592 for review each chapter. Hope you are all still enjoying Sophia's Choice. Please continue to review and leave any comments/suggestions anything even one word is of value.**

Chp VIV

"WHAT NO! WHO FORCED YOU INTO THIS DECISION? SNAPE! VOLDEMORT! WHO!" Harry yelled at Sophia.

"NO ONE! I AND I ALONE MADE THE DEICISON!" Sophia yelled back.

"Sophs why do you want to cut your life short!" Ron yelled watching Harry pace the hut.

"Look if everyone can just calm down and let me explain myself." Sophia said

"EXPLAIN! What has to be explained? You're committing suicide you know." Harry said looking out the window.

"Look my dad nor Voldemort forced me to make this decision. I thought long and hard about it. I am tired of the pain, not just for myself. I am tired of seeing my dad having many sleepless nights. I am tired of seeing the pained look in people's eyes." Sophia said standing by the hut door.

"AND YOU!" Harry said pointing to Hermione. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Harry yelled.

"Because I support Sophia on her decision." Hermione said sternly.

"Harry, I know this is difficult to hear but-"Sophia said

"Sophia you're like my family and seeing you die well it's like losing my family again." Harry said pulling Sophia into a hug. "I can't lose more family members." Harry said letting go of Sophia.

"Neville do you have anything to add?' Sophia asked

Neville sat there and stared at Sophia and then got up and hugged her fiercely. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and went to hug Sophia as well. Then Neville began to cry, which then caused Sophia to cry and then each person in the hut began to cry.

"Now, now guys we can't have tears. We must be happy that Sophia is back home and support her." Hagrid said drying the tears from his eyes.

"Hagrid is right, Sophs I support your decision." Ron said placing his hand in the middle of the group.

"Me too." Neville said repeating the action.

"Me as well." Hermione said

"I as well Sopher." Hagrid said covering all their hands with his. Then they looked at Harry who stared at them.

"Your family and family sticks together." Harry said placing his hand in the middle.

"For Hogwarts!" Ron said

"For Gryffindor!" Hermione said

"For Family!" Harry said with a smile at Sophia

"For friendship!" Neville said

"For Sophia!" Hagrid said

"For all of us!" Sophia said

The six all hugged each other as Fang leapt into the middle and began licking each of their hands.

"Fang stop that tickles!" Sophia said causing her to fall to the floor, which then caused Fang to lick her face and make her laugh.

"Well at least one thing is for sure." Hagrid said

"Whats that Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"Fang sure likes to be the center of attention." Hagrid said

Sophia stood and conjugated a doggie treat for Fang and gave it to him.

"Sophs your wand it works." Ron said

"Yea I guess I just needed to chill." Sophia said smiling at the group.

"You lot better go before its getting dark." Hagrid said

"Your right Hagrid lets go back." Sophia said

The group bid farewell to Hagrid and began heading back towards the castle. Walking up towards the castle, they were able to see the castle being prepped for the Triwizard Tournament.

"What's the age limit for entering the tournament?" Sophia asked

"I don't know? Bill told me that it was 14 years old, but who knows with the Ministry of Magic. I tried and ask Percy, but he would not budge, but I know he knows." Ron said as they walked up the stairs of the castle.

"It will probably be older since You-Know-Who seems to be coming back into the picture." Hermione said as they entered the castle.

"I can't wait to see who represents Hogwarts." Sophia said making their way to the Great Hall.

The students ate their dinner in the same fashion every night. Dumbledore made several repetitious announcements about the third floor and the forbidden forest. Sophia looked up at Dumbledore and noticed that Snape was not there.

"Hey guys have your seen my dad?" Sophia asked the Gryffindor table.

"No Sophia. Haven't seen him all day." Lavender said

"That's strange he never misses dinner." Sophia said looking up once more at the faculty table.

"Now that we have enjoyed our dinner it is time for some sleep. Good night and pleasant dreams." Dumbledore said as students left the Great Hall.

The Gryffindors arrived to their tower and sat in various sections of the common room. Sophia sat on the red couch staring into the fire and began poking the logs with the poker.

"Sophia you all right?" Harry asked

"Yea just wondering where my dad could be?" Sophia said

"Perhaps he got held up with his work." Harry said

"Yea that's true sometimes Ruby would bring him dinner to the dungeons." Sophia said.

"All students please go to your dormitories and lights out." McGonagall said watching the students go to their dormitories.

"Well night everyone!" Sophia said going to her dorm.

McGonagall watched as Sophia went straight to sleep and hopes that Snape would return soon safe and sound.

Ss~!~Ss

"Now my fellow comrades the Triwizard Tournament will begin soon at Hogwarts. This is our opportunity to find and kill Harry Potter. Severus, which schools are going to attend this time?" Voldemort asked looking towards his right.

"The Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang." Snape said

"Ah Igor your school is competing, why haven't you told me this?" Voldemort asked

"Well my Lord I just thought-"Karkaroff said

"You thought what! Crucio!" Voldemort said pointing his wand towards Karkaroff.

"I wasn't the only one, Severus knew as well and for quite sometime." Karkaroff said pointing towards Snape.

"Severus is this true, that you had known for sometime." Voldemort asked

"My Lord Dumbledore had informed me several months ago about the Triwizard Tournament but not to which schools were competing." Snape said glaring at Karkaroff.

"When prey tale did Dumbledore told you about the schools Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Last week my Lord." Snape said watching Voldemort stand and walk around the table.

"Last week hmmm. And why hadn't you informed me then Severus?" Voldemort asked.

"Because I needed to be sure that these were the schools and that the Ministry had set there seal of approval upon Hogwarts." Snape said.

"THAT IS A LIE! HE HAS KNOWN FOR A MONTH MY LORD!" Karkaroff yelled.

"Karkaroff you were not there in Dumbledore's office when he-"Snape said

"ENOUGH! Bickering like a bunch school age children causing me to lose concentration on my plan about how to kill Potter during the tournament." Voldemort said turning around facing the two wizards.

"My Lord I have-"Snape said

"You would have what Severus?" Karkaroff said

"Igor do not interrupt me or I will-"Snape said

"You will what Severus. Turn me into the Ministry. Tell Dumbledore about my allegiance to the Dark lord." Karkaroff said

Voldemort stood there with his hands over his ears trying hard to block out the bickering between the two wizards yet again. However, he was getting angrier by the minute.

"ENOUGH! CRUCIO!" Voldemort said pointing his wand to Snape as he withered onto the floor in pain. Karkaroff began to laugh.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! CRUCIO!" Voldemort said again as now Karkaroff withered on the floor in pain again.

Voldemort continued this for 4 hours, switching between the two wizards.

"Do not let this occur again. For next time you might not see the light of day. Go home now!" Voldemort said watching the two wizards pick themselves off the floor and retreat to their schools once more.

Ss~!~Ss

Hagrid has just finish securing the west outside portion of the castle. Trotting along side him was Fang, who suddenly began growling at something moving in the bushes.

"Oy Fang what is it?" Hagrid said taking out his wand and inching closer to the moving object. After casting lumos, Hagrid immediately cast his Dragon patronus towards the castle to inform Dumbledore.

"Slowly slowly, gently that's it." Dumbledore said as Hagrid levitated Snape onto a hospital bed.

"Albus what happened here?" Madam Pomfrey said

"It appears that Voldemort has used the Cruciatus curse on our Potions Master." Dumbledore said

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand & performed the diagnostic spell on Snape.

"It appears that he was under it for 4 hours." Pomfrey said looking at the parchment that appeared in her hand.

"Oh Merlin." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall walked into the girl's dormitory and quietly made her way towards Sophia's bed.

"Little dancer wake up." McGonagall said setting the candleholder down on the nightstand.

"Uh Auntie Mini, what's wrong?" Sophia asked

"Your father is in the hospital wing." McGonagall said

Sophia instantly jumped from her bed and began running towards the hospital at lighting speed.

_**Please don't die. Please don't die.**_ Sophia repeated in her head until she reached the hospital wing.

"Where's daddy?" Sophia asked with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Right here Ms Sophia." Dumbledore said guiding her towards Snape's bedside.

Sophia gasped seeing her father lying in the bed motionless. Dumbledore pulled a chair up for Sophia next to the bed.

"What happened?" Sophia asked unsure of what to do next.

"He appears to have been put under the Cruciatus Curse. I assume you know what that is Ms Sophia?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Grandpa, daddy explained it to me when I was little." Sophia said taking Snape's hand into hers.

"Madam Pomfrey why don't we give them some privacy. Ms Sophia if you need anything please let Madam Pomfrey know" Dumbledore said as Sophia gave a silent nod and Madam Pomfrey conjured up privacy curtains around the bed.

Sophia continued to hold Snape's hand but also decided to talk to him.

"Daddy, you're a strong, wise wizard. If anyone can overcome this it is you." Sophia said but got no response.

"Daddy this isn't how it is suppose to be I'm the one who is usually lying on a hospital bed. I guess the tables have turned, now it is me worrying about you." Sophia said trying to maintain control of her voice and face, as she had seen her father done multiple times while she was getting her treatment.

"I'll stay with you until you wake up daddy. I love you." Sophia said kissing his forehead, just has he had done many times when leaving the hospital. Sophia laid her head down on the bed's edge and fell asleep.

Ss~!~Ss

"Hermione did Sophia go down for breakfast?" Neville asked

"No, I didn't even hear her get up." Hermione said

"Hermione where's Sophia?" Harry asked with Ron trailing behind.

"No I idea, I am getting worried." Hermione said

"Perhaps she went to see her dad." Ron said

"Ms Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, I must inform you that Sophia will not be joining you to Hogsmeade today." McGonagall said

"Is she all right Professor McGonagall?" Neville asked

"Yes, Sophia is ok, but Professor Snape is not. If you wish, Sophia is in the hospital wing with him right now." McGonagall said

"Yes Professor thank you." Hermione said watching McGonagall leave the tower.

"I never thought I'd, say this but I hope Professor Snape get well." Neville said

"Yea, but I think we should make sure Sophia is ok before we leave for Hogsmeade." Harry suggested.

"Right lets get some breakfast and go to the hospital wing afterwards." Hermione said as they left for the Great Hall.

"Any improvement Madam Pomfrey?" McGonagall asked

"No but I did give Severus a sleep potion that would allow his body to rest for 72 hours." Pomfrey said.

"And Sophia?" McGonagall asked

"She hasn't left his side all night. Come see." Pomfrey said

McGonagall opened the curtain and found both Snapes asleep. Slowly she draped a blanket over Sophia and placed a pillow underneath her head.

_**How the tables have turned and yet both react the same way**_ McGonagall thought closing the curtain. As she was about to leave the hospital wing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville approached the hospital wing door.

"What are you four doing here?" McGonagall asked

"We came to see if there was anything we could do for Sophia?" Harry said

"As of now nothing. Sophia is asleep and Professor Snape will be asleep for the next 72 hours." McGonagall said

"Oh guess we'll come back later then." Ron said

"A wise choice Mr. Weasley, now let's go to Hogsmeade." McGonagall said as they left the hospital wing.

Ss~!~Ss

Sophia watched as Madam Pomfrey took her father's pulse and wrote it down on a piece of parchment. Then she placed her wand to his chest, listened for his heartbeat, and then wrote it down on the parchment again.

"Is he ok Poppy?" Sophia asked still holding her father's hand.

"Yes dear he is but he will still be asleep for another 3 days." Pomfrey said

"Then I will stay here until he wakes up." Sophia said looking at her father.

"Very well, but tomorrow you will have to attend classes." Pomfrey said

"No! I will not leave dad's side until he wakes up. He always stayed with me when I was sick; it is only fair I do the same." Sophia said as Madam Pomfrey smiled and left the bedside.

"Well dad I guess there is nothing to do but talk. I can only imagine who had done this to you. He'll pay for this dad, mark my word he will pay for what he has done to you." Sophia said as she continued to watch her father lay there motionless.

"He will suffer the consequences Ms Sophia as all those who project harm onto the good." Dumbledore said standing behind Sophia.

"Oh Good Morning Grandpa." Sophia said turning back to face her father.

"As to you as well Ms Sophia. Professor McGonagall had me make sure that you take your pills and eat some breakfast." Dumbledore said standing aside as one of the house elves brought a breakfast tray with her pills.

"I'm not very hungry Grandpa." Sophia said

"Ms. Sophia, please I must insist that you eat and take your medicines." Dumbledore said but with no response. "If not for me, but for your father." Dumbledore said again this time motioning towards the sleeping professor.

::Sophia laughs:: "He would still make me take my pills and eat somehow someway." Sophia said stroking her dad's cheek. "Ok Grandpa, but I'm not leaving his bedside."

"Very well. I shall accompany you for I had not eaten breakfast as well." Dumbledore said as another house elf brought another breakfast tray.

Ss~!~Ss

Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak just before entering the Hospital Wing. He opened the doors and saw Madam Pomfrey standing by a cabinet.

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said

"Oh Mr. Potter yes what can I do for you?" Pomfrey said

"I just wanted to see if I could visit Sophia and Professor Snape?" Harry said

"Oh yes please do, she needs her friends more than ever." Pomfrey said motioning towards the green curtains.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said walking towards the curtains.

Sophia still sat in her red and gold Gryffindor pajamas keeping a faithful watch at her father's bedside.

"Hey Sophia." Harry said

"Hi Harry, how are you doing?" Sophia asked

"I think I should be asking you that question as well." Harry said

"I'll be a lot better once he wakes up." Sophia said motioning towards Snape.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Harry asked

::sigh:: "Make me a promise Harry?" Sophia asked

"Sure Sophia anything, what is it?" Harry asked as Sophia turned to face Harry and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Promise me, that you, Ron, Neville and Hermione defeat Voldemort one day, because in truth Harry I know I will not see it." Sophia said looking at her empty water glass.

"I promise Sophia." Harry said

"Do not make that promise just for me, but for the future of our world. Also one other thing Harry." Sophia said

"Sure Sophia anything." Harry said

"Tell Neville that my dad is not as scary as he thinks he is." Sophia said as Harry and Sophia both began laughing.

"I'll try all though you have to admit he is scary." Harry said

"He is not scary, just very intimidating that's all." Sophia said somberly while looking back at his body.

"Don't worry Sophia he'll be fine and then he'll go back to being Professor Snape." Harry said

"I know that Harry he's my dad this won't kill him I will make sure of it." Sophia said both stayed in silence.

**Thanks for reading. Again please give any review; even a one-word answer is acceptable. This is my first fanfic so I want to know what I had done right & what I can improve for the next chapter. I am open to all reviews/suggestions and/or comments. Thanks again and please continued to enjoy Sophia's Choice.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Thank you to Phoniex1592 for always reviewing. This will be my last chapter, since I am taking a break. If you have, any suggestions/ comments please let me know. Thank you! **

Chp X

"Want to go to the Shrieking Shack?" Ron asked

"No." Hermione and Neville said

"Want to visit Hagrid?" Ron asked

"No." Hermione and Neville said

"Want to go see if Sophia is ok?" Ron asked

"Yes." Hermione and Neville said as they all made there way towards the castle.

As the reached the castle's step they were met by Harry who had just finished visiting Sophia.

"Harry, what's up?" Neville asked

"Nothing, just got done visiting Sophia & Professor Snape." Harry said

"And." Ron asked

"You know how Sophia is trying to stay positive for her dad." Harry said

"Yea typical Sophia." Neville said

"You think we could go and visit Sophia?" Hermione asked

"I think so; she is going to need us more than ever." Harry said as the four of them began heading towards the hospital wing.

"NO! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! HELP HIM!" Sophia screamed watching her father's body convulse as if in excruciating pain.

Madam Pomfrey summoned a variety of ingredients from her cabinet and began mixing them furiously. Snape's body continued to convulse, but now it was violent.

"Nurse Fauna, Nurse Fiora please summon some belt straps and strap his body down onto the bed." Pomfrey said as both nurses nodded and belt straps began coming towards them.

Sophia looked at the scene as the tears fell faster and faster from her eyes.

"Please daddy! Don't leave me!" Sophia cried flinging herself on top of his body.

"Albus! Minerva! Get her off of him and take her out of here." Pomfrey said still mixing ingredients.

Dumbledore and McGonagall grabbed Sophia by the arms and prided her off Snape's body.

"NO! PLEASE! LET GO OF ME!" Sophia said struggling to break free from McGonagall and Dumbledore's grips. Both professors tightened their grip on Sophia trying their hardest to hold on to her. As she continued to struggle, their grips were starting to loosen on Sophia.

"Albus I can't hold her much longer." McGonagall said to Dumbledore

"Try to Minerva, we must." Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

"Harry what's going on over there?" Neville asked pointing towards the group of people.

"SOPHIA!" Ron said as they all began running towards Sophia.

The scene was something neither of them will ever forget. Snape's body still convulsing violently as the nurses tighten the straps on his arms, legs and torso. They looked towards their right and saw McGonagall and Dumbledore trying their hardest to hold Sophia away from the scene.

"Someone please take her into my office." Pomfrey said

"NO! PLEASE! DAD!" Sophia said as everyone began taking her into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Sophia please come on." Harry said as Sophia passed out because of exhaustion.

"Oh Merlin's beard. Sophia! Wake up!" McGonagall said as Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione began carrying Sophia into Pomfrey's office. Dumbledore held Sophia's head while McGonagall continued to try to wake her up.

"Lay her on that sofa, but do so gently." Dumbledore said as everyone did as told.

"The poor darling, she has been through so much." McGonagall said as the clock chimed 7pm.

"Minerva we must leave and inform the students about their Potions professor." Dumbledore said

"Albus who will stay with Sophia, she is going to need someone there when she wakes up." McGonagall said

"We can stay with her professors, Sophia is our friend." Neville said

"She isn't just our friend, she is family." Ron said

"How very kind of you, all right then. We will not be long." Dumbledore said walking towards the door and looked at McGonagall. "Minerva lets go, Sophia is in safe hands."

McGonagall released Sophia's hand and left Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Should we try and wake her up?" Ron asked

"Yes, in case Madam Pomfrey needs to speak with her." Hermione said.

"Here I'll try I was taught a trick by my Gram on waking people up from a faint spell." Neville said taking out his wand and placing it on Sophia's heart. "_Dear child, worrying does not solve the problems when your heart knows the solution._" Neville said

Sophia instantly opened her eyes and looked up to see her friends looking back at her.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville." Sophia said looking at each of them.

"Hey Sophs, thought we had lost ya there." Ron said

"How's dad doing? Did they stop the convulsions?" Sophia asked

"We don't know, but if you like we could find out." Hermione said with a gentle hand on Sophia's shoulder.

"Please?" Sophia said as Harry and Ron left to find out what happened to Snape.

"Sophia, it will be ok, Gram always says that sometimes it takes the bad to present itself before the good shines through." Neville said

"That's very wise Neville, thanks." Sophia said as Harry and Ron returned. "And?" Sophia said

"Madam Pomfrey said he's been stable and has stopped the convulsions. She said you can come back and see him." Harry said as Sophia go up and ran back towards Snape's bedside. The four Gryffindors followed behind her.

Sophia looked at her father, who was still motionless, pale and with several bruises on his face.

"What happened to him?" Sophia asked looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"The convulsions became violent and he ended up hitting his face along the bed's iron rails." Pomfrey said as Sophia approached Snape's bedside.

"Will Professor Snape be ok?" Hermione asked

"Oh yes he will awaken in ::looks at clock:: in 62hours. He will be sore for several weeks but good as new. Now I think it is a good idea that you four return to your tower." Pomfrey said

"NO! Let them stay please?" Sophia said looking towards her friends.

"Very well Sophia, but I will need to inform Professor McGonagall of their whereabouts." Pomfrey said

"That's fine as long as they can stay." Sophia said as Madam Pomfrey nodded and left.

"Sophia did you hear, he is going to be ok?" Harry said sitting next to Sophia who said nothing.

"Yea Sophs, and if you need any help we'll help you right guys." Ron said looking at Neville and Hermione who nodded yes.

"See Sophia even Neville said yes and he's afraid of your dad." Harry said as Sophia turned to face them and began laughing.

The five sat by Snape's beside until bedtime where they left for their tower and left Sophia and Snape for the night.

"We'll come by in the morning. Let us know if you need anything." Harry said

"All right thanks guys. Good night." Sophia said hugging each one.

Sophia watched them leave the hospital and turned her attention back to Snape.

"Please wake up soon. Good night." Sophia whispered into Snape´s ear and kissed his forehead. She took his arm, wrapped it around her shoulders, and fell asleep.

~!~

_*Dream Sequence*_

_ Snape awoke to find himself in a field filled with wildflowers. He stood and brushed the dirt off his clothes and looked around. _

_ "Severus?" A somber figured said standing next to him._

_Instantly he reached for his wand, but found none._

_ "You won't need that anymore." The somber figure said_

_ "Who are you?" Snape asked_

_ "I am yours and Sophia's past, present and future." The somber figure said_

_ "I do not comprehend." Snape said_

_ "Of course not dear boy only those who are ready comprehend this, Sophia understands." The somber figure said pointing towards a tall blue three-story house on the other side. "Shall we?" The somber figure said leading Snape towards it._

_Snape did not understand who this person was, or how this person knew Sophia, nevertheless he followed and arrived at the house._

_ "Do you recognize it Severus?" The somber figure asked_

_Of course he recognize it, it was the Prince house, the one where his mother grew up in and the one he spent the happiest times as a child. He had not seen it in years._

_ "Wait this is not possible the house was torn down many years ago?" Snape said._

_ "The house itself was torn down several years, but the memory of it lives on forever, in here." The somber figure said pointing to Snape's mind._

_Snape noticed that there were people inside of the house. He tried glancing inside, but was blocked by the white rocking chairs on the porch._

_ "Who is in the house?" Snape asked_

_ "The past that will help the present come towards the future." The somber figure said._

_Suddenly Snape heard a familiar voice coming from the house, one he had not heard in years._

_ "For Merlin sakes Eileen you're just as stubborn as my grandson." An elderly woman said _

_ "Mother please, my son was not stubborn, just rather impatient that's all." Eileen said_

_Snape could not believe his ears, the voice was that of his mother, Eileen Prince Snape._

_ "No it can not be, it's-"Snape said_

_ "Your mother." The somber figure said leading them up the stairs, but not through the front door._

_ "Wait why are we stopping here, I want to see her." Snape said_

_ "Because it is not your time. It is best you see who will take care of Sophia. Now that you have seen it, I believe it shall bring you great comfort knowing that these family members were always destined to care of their family members for generations. As you can see your mother is the most anxious one." The somber figure said pointing at the window._

_Snape looked into the house and saw his mother and grandmother talking to each other._

_ "She will come soon Eileen." Grandmother Prince said_

_ "Mother! I have never held nor spoken to my granddaughter, I am just anxious to get to know her." Eileen said facing the fireplace._

_Grandmother Prince stood, walked towards the fireplace and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder._

_ "And you will have forever to get to know your granddaughter." Grandmother Prince said as a teakettle whistled in the background._

_ "Now let's go have some tea." Grandmother Prince said as the two walked into the kitchen._

_Snape watched until he could no longer see their figures._

_ "What was the purpose of this tease?" Snape asked._

_ "To show you that Sophia will be welcome home with open arms. That is when her time comes." The somber figure said_

_Snape stared into the house, and soon realized that he could not deny it anymore._

*Dream Sequence Ends*

**There we go just as promise all the way up to chapter 10. This is my last chapter for a while but fear not I will not forget this story. Please continue to review & suggest ideas. I do not know how many chapters this will be yet. See you later and please continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! May 1st Workers Day! I originally had the first rough draft of Chapter 11 written but did not like where the story was going. Therefore, I began rewriting this chapter and then a good story flow ended up coming from it, I hope. Thank you all who added this story to their favorites. Big thanks to Phoenix 1592 for reviewing as always. Hope you continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **

Chp 11

Two days passed and Snape had awakened from his deep sleep, yet he was still bed ridden until given the ok from Madam Pomfrey.

"Dad stop being stubborn." Sophia said pushing Snape back into bed for the 5th time.

"Sophia I have been in this bed for 3 days now-"Snape said

"And you are going to stay there until Madam Pomfrey gives the final word. Now take your potion!" Sophia said handing Snape the potion & watched him drink it.

"You don't have to watch me drink it!" Snape said

"And yet you watch me take my pills every morning." Sophia said taking the potion from Snape & handing him a teacup.

"And yet you still hide your pills somewhere on you." Snape said beginning to drink the tea.

"I do not! I merely just make sure you are paying attention." Sophia said placing the teakettle on the nightstand.

"Hmmm." Snape said arching his eyebrow as the bell rang. "That's the bell, better get to class." Snape said

"Oh thank you Professor Snape I would so be lost without you." Sophia said as Snape tried to playfully to hit her. "See you later dad." Sophia said taking the tray & leaving their quarters.

Snape smiled and began writing his article for _Potions Monthly Digest_.

Sophia walked into the Transfiguration class just before class began.

"Hey Sophs! How's your dad?" Ron asked

"He is back to his old stubborn self." Sophia said getting out her textbook.

"That's a good sign I guess?" Ron asked

"Yup, he'll be back to teaching in days." Sophia said

"Good, because Slughorn is nice, but not challenging enough." Hermione said taking a seat next to Sophia.

"You might be the only one thinking that Hermione." Ron said as McGonagall walked up to the front of the room.

"Your attention please. Today we will be learning how to transfigure small objects into larger ones." McGonagall said demonstrating herself the transformation.

"WOW!" The whole class said as McGonagall transformed a small needle into a larger one.

"Now each of you has a needle, imagine that needle turning into a large object of your choosing & once you have the image say _Engrogio_." McGonagall said as students began enlarging their needles.

Sophia began imagining her needle growing larger until it was the size of her arm.

"Whoa! Sophs how did you do that?" Ron asked

"Do what?" Sophia said opening her eyes & saw that the needle had enlarged itself without her wands usage.

"Sophia, how did you do that?" Hermione asked

"I don't know? Professor McGonagall!" Sophia said as McGonagall walked over to Sophia, Ron and Hermione.

"Yes?" McGonagall asked

"I don't know how I did it, but I didn't even use my wand and my needle enlarged itself." Sophia explained showing McGonagall the enlarged needle.

"Indeed Ms Snape, you my dear will grow up to be-"McGonagall stopped herself, covered her mouth and walked away.

The three Gryffindors looked at each other and realized what had just happened.

"Hey don't look so down who knows they might find a cure one day. You never know." Sophia said picking up her enlarged needle & inspecting it.

Ron & Hermione took note of McGonagall dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and turning to face the class again.

"Well now, that all of you have successfully enlarges your needles, now return them to their original size." McGonagall said watching each student do as told.

Sophia once again imagined her needle getting smaller and then when she opened her eyes again the needle was small. She looked up at McGonagall with a smile and showed her the needle. McGonagall smile and return to help other students.

_**Oh little dancer you would have been a stupendous & powerful witch. One that could have changed the world **_McGonagall thought as she walked pass Sophia's desk.

"Now everyone by Monday a 3ft parchment discussing the various items that can and cannot be enlarged." McGonagall said as students groaned. "Do not whine or it will be much longer." McGonagall said as the bell rang & students left class.

McGonagall watched as each student left, but particularly watched Sophia leaving and came to the realization that one day her seat will be empty. She laid her head down on the desk and cried softly.

Ss~!~Ss

"This is so boring." Harry said while trying to listen Slughorn lesson.

"Yea Sophs, when is your dad coming back to teach." Ron asked

"When Madam Pomfrey gives the thumbs up." Sophia said

"I never thought I would say this Sophia, but I miss your dad's lessons." Neville said

"I agree with Neville he isn't challenging us a bit." Hermione said

"I know, dad taught me this stuff when I was 4 years old." Sophia said

"Do you have any questions?" Slughorn asked as Seamus raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Finnegan?" Slughorn said

"Yea um are we going to be doing any potions today?" Seamus asked.

"Oh my dear boy, no, no, no. You're much too young to make potions, perhaps next year." Slughorn said continuing his lesson.

"Oi Sophia get your dad in back here." Seamus whispered as Sophia rolled her eyes & continued to listen.

After 40 minutes, class had finally ended with students instantly leaving the Potion's classroom.

"Sophs that was the most boringness Potion's class ever. I hope Madam Pomfrey gives your dad the ok to return tomorrow." Ron said as they walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"I think so as long as dad doesn't lose his mind by then." Sophia said as an owl came & dropped a letter in front of her. She picked it up & began reading it.

"Everything all right Sophia?" Neville asked

"Yea it's a letter from the doctor; he wants to see me on Monday for a check up & tests." Sophia said

"Is that good or bad?" Harry asked

"I don't know it doesn't say. Let's be positive & say well." Sophia said getting up to go. "Well I better go and check on the stubborn one in the dungeons I mean dad. See you all later." Sophia said leaving the Great Hall & heading to the dungeons.

Sophia said the password, entered their quarters and heard a struggle. Sophia instantly got her wand out & headed towards the noise. She arrived at the kitchen to see Ruby & Snape fighting.

"Ms Sophia asked Ruby to attend to Master Snape's needs." Ruby said holding one end of the dinner tray.

"Ruby I am not an immobile I am capable of taking the tray on my own." Snape yelled holding the other end.

Both continued to struggle as Sophia walked in and took the tray from both of them.

"Thank you Ruby you may go." Sophia said glaring at Snape

"Yes Ms Sophia." Ruby said disappearing.

"Sophia I-" Snape yelled

"You young man are going straight into bed & not moving until I give you direction. Do you understand?" Sophia said with hands on her hips & pointing towards the kitchen door.

Snape looked at Sophia but did not budge.

"Sophia I am your Potion's professor, head of Slytherin house and your father." Snape said glaring at Sophia.

"And yet you act like a stubborn old foul. Go to your room & rest!" Sophia said still with her hands on her hips.

Snape glared at Sophia and soon moved back to his bedroom and slammed the door.

"10 minutes, that will give him time to cool down." Sophia said

After waiting 10 minutes, Sophia went back into Snape's bedroom.

"Hello sir." Sophia said walking in with the dinner tray

_**I hate it when she calls me sir. **_Snape thought watching Sophia set the dinner tray on the nightstand.

"Sophia, don't call me that." Snape said not looking up from his book.

"Then what shall I call you sir." Sophia asked

"Come here." Snape said putting down his book & patting the spot next to him as Sophia went to sit.

"Ok, Yes Come here." Sophia said smiling.

"You know what I mean. Listen I am sorry Sophia; I am just so frustrated in staying in bed for so long. Also I'm not use to people taking care of me usually I do that on my own." Snape said pulling Sophia into a tight hug as she nodded.

"I get it dad, it's just that well you've always taken care of me so I thought this was my way of repaying the favor to you." Sophia said looking up to Snape's face.

_**Such a noble heart, she definitely is a Gryffindor.**_ Snape thought

"Well you certainly have proven yourself. Now how was your classes' today love?" Snape asked as Sophia began telling about her classes.

"Everyone is asking me when you were coming back to class?" Sophia said

"You are such an exaggerator Sophia." Snape said drinking his tea.

"No dad its true even Neville said it as well." Sophia said unscrewing the potion bottle.

"But Slughorn is a brilliant professor." Snape said

"Yea before, now he is so boring dad. He is teaching us about how to clean a cauldron and what ingredients look like. Things you taught me when I was four and the rest our 1st years." Sophia said

"Well repetition doesn't seem to hurt, baby girl." Snape said placing the potion back on the nightstand.

"True, but he won't let us make any potions. Ugh it's so frustrating." Sophia said laying her head on Snape's shoulder.

"What! When was the last time you brewed a potion in class?" Snape asked

"Whenever you were in class last." Sophia said

"Oh Merlin we have a lot of catching up to do. What is this?" Snape asked picking up the note from the dinner tray.

"The doctor wants to see us on Monday for a check up & tests." Sophia said as Snape began reading the letter.

"Oh Merlin." Snape said idly playing with Sophia's hair.

"We gotta stay positive dad, who knows it might be good." Sophia said

"Always the positive one aren't you love." Snape said

"Well someone has to be dad." Sophia said smiling.

"I guess it's time for you're to return to your tower." Snape said showing Sophia his pocket watch.

"No way! I am staying in our quarters to ensure that you don't get out of bed." Sophia said getting up and picking up the dinner tray. Snape chuckled and began reading his book again.

10 minutes later Snape heard a crash in the kitchen and quickly got up and walked towards it.

_** Could this be the end for Sophia? Is she dead? Please review and make suggestions. Also if there are any mistakes let me know I am always open to criticism. I am even pleased with a one-word review it will brighten my day. Thanks again for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I'm back and so is Sophia & Snape. Big thanks to Phoenix 1592, TheRandomPhangirl and zgirl16 for their reviews. Thanks to all who have read this story from the US and around the world & added this story to their favorites and story alerts. I hope you are still continuing to enjoy Sophia's choice. **

Chp 12

"Exhaustion Severus. And by my diagnosis she has not eat breakfast or dinner nor taken her pills for 3 days." Pomfrey said as Sophia lay in her dungeon bed. Snape shock his head and left Sophia's bedroom, slammed the door to his'.

"Dear child always looking out for others before yourself." Pomfrey said covering Sophia with a blanket & noxing the lights out.

McGonagall sat in the living room as Madam Pomfrey came back from the bedrooms.

"And how is my little dancer doing?" McGonagall asked approaching Pomfrey.

"She is exhausted Minerva. She has not taken her pills in 3 days. My guess she was taking care of Severus, before herself." Pomfrey said

"I see. I'll stay here to make sure both are ok." McGonagall said as Pomfrey returned to the hospital wing.

The bell tower chimed 11 times to alert the castle of the hour. McGonagall watched Snape pace the fireplace furiously.

"It is my fault Minerva, 1st her cancer and now the exhaustion." Snape said slamming his fist on the fireplace mantel.

"Severus please listen to me. No one blames you for this; I do not blame you for this. Nor do I blame Sophia. You must remember Sophia has a big heart & always puts others before herself. You have taught her well Severus." McGonagall said conjuring a dinner tray with two plates and pills & handing it to Snape. "Why don't you take this into Sophia & wake her up. And please don't blame yourself." McGonagall said with a gentle squeeze of Snape's shoulder & helped him take the tray into Sophia's room.

McGonagall lit one candle in the room and left Snape to awaken Sophia.

"Let me know in the morning. Good night Severus." McGonagall said leaving for the Gryffindor tower.

Snape sat on the bed & cleared some hair from Sophia's face.

"Baby girl wake up." Snape said as Sophia stirred.

"No dad sleepy." Sophia said

"No you have to eat something now come on up." Snape said as Sophia sat up with a droopy eye expression.

"Dad, tired." Sophia said falling onto Snape's shoulder.

"I know baby girl, but you must eat something please." Snape said

"Sleep." Sophia said

"Listen eat a little bit & then you can go to sleep." Snape said holding Sophia up & began spoon-feeding the soup.

"Promise?" Sophia asked in a sleepy voice

"I promise." Snape said as Sophia took the spoon from his hand & began eating.

After 2 bowls of soup & two pieces of bread, Sophia collapsed onto Snape's shoulder.

"All right lets get you tucked in." Snape said performing his nightly ritual.

"Thank you daddy." Sophia said

"No love thank you." Snape smiled & blew out the candle.

The next day Madam Pomfrey came in the morning to check on Sophia and recommended that she be absent from her morning classes. Snape listened to Pomfrey with a concerned yet angry look.

"Severus do not blame yourself, it is not your fault." Pomfrey said as Snape shooed her away with his hand. She the left the dungeons & the potions master to ponder his thoughts.

_**How could I have been so ignorant? I should have stayed in bed, let her take care of me. I am a fool. **_Snape thought slamming his fist onto the kitchen counter.

"Awwww shit my hand." Snape said holding his right hand in pain.

"Well the counter is made of marble." Sophia said walking towards the refrigerator, grabbing an ice bag & handing it to Snape.

"Sophia you are supposed to be in bed, now go." Snape said pointing towards the bedrooms.

"I'm hungry dad, plus I have to take my pills don't I?" Sophia said sitting on an empty stool.

"Very well, but straight to bed after this." Snape said

"But I have classes?" Sophia said

"Yet you are suffering from exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey advised me that you are to stay in bed for the morning. You will attend your Potions class this afternoon." Snape said

"Oh, but I have a test in Charms today." Sophia said sipping her water

"I have already spoken with Professor Flintwick & he has agreed to let you take the quiz after dinner. Meet him in the classroom at 8pm sharp understood?" Snape said as Sophia nodded & took her final pill.

"Yes dad." Sophia said sadly, as Snape chuckled

"You know most students would be ecstatic to miss school you on the other hand are saddened." Snape said placing a breakfast plate in front of Sophia & smiling.

"It just that I want remember everything and learn what I can before time comes." Sophia said softly as Snape turned around & took a deep breath to clear the lump in his throat.

"Comprehensible Sophia, now eat your breakfast & go rest for 2 more hours." Snape said as both ate their breakfasts.

Ss~!~Ss

"Sophs! How are you?" Ron said as Sophia entered the Potions classroom.

"I'm good Ron, just became exhausted after taking care of dad for almost a week." Sophia said sitting down in her Potions' seat.

"So when is he coming back to teach?" Harry asked

"Madam Pomfrey is going to let him know toni-"Sophia said

"Page 80 of your book, and begin copying this information down." Snape said

"I guess Madam Pomfrey gave him the ok." Sophia said looking up at Snape giving him a small smile.

"No talking!" Snape said writing on his parchment.

"Thank Merlin's beard." Hermione said softly to Sophia as everyone began writing notes.

After 60 minutes and a potion-brewed students began leaving classroom, but Sophia stayed behind to talk with Snape.

"Yes Ms, oh Sophia it is only you." Snape said still writing on his parchment.

"So I take it Madam Pomfrey gave you the ok to return to class?" Sophia asked with her hands on his hips.

"Yes Mother. You know you are the spitting image of your grandmother." Snape said sadly.

Sophia became shocked since Snape never mentioned his mother or family.

"Really? Do I look like her?" Sophia asked hoping for an answer.

"Yes, you have her nose thankfully." Snape said smiling.

"That's all." Sophia asked arching her eyebrow

"You also have her smile, attitude and some of her mannerisms." Snape said

"Would she have liked me?" Sophia asked

"Yes she would have. In fact, you met her only once the day you were born but before you-"Snape paused & cleared his throat.

"Before I was taken away from you." Sophia said placing her hand on top of Snape's & squeezing it.

"Yes. Now why don't you go to the Great hall for dinner? I'll be there shortly." Snape said patting her hand.

"Ok dad. Bye. I love you." Sophia said leaving the classroom.

"I love you too." Snape said

_**Yet your grandmother is anxious to meet you once again .**_Snape thought leaving for the Great Hall.

Dumbledore gave his Hogsmeade weekend speech and reminders about school rules.

"Hey Sophia do you have your dress?" Hermione asked

"No, not yet, I've got to ask dad to take me at some point." Sophia said

"Oh. You aren't going to get it at Hogsmeade this weekend?" Hermione asked

"No dad hasn't said anything yet. I think he is waiting for what the doctor says after Monday's check up & test results." Sophia said sipping her pumpkin juice as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now students in two weeks we will be having our Yule Ball. Please be sure to act appropriately if not punishments will be given by each headmaster and mistress from his or her school. Now let dinner begin." Dumbledore said clapping his hands as food appeared on the tables.

"Sophia I never thought I'd say this but I'm happy that your dad is back." Harry said eating his roast beef.

"Yea Sophs I actually thought class was hard today." Ron said.

"I finally felt challenged." Hermione said

"I agree with all of you. I'm glad he is back to his normal, stubborn, dungeon bat self." Sophia said smiling as a note appeared on her plate. "Great he read my lips." Sophia said reading the note.

_Choose your adjectives carefully Sophia~PSS_

"Told you." Sophia said showing the note to her friends

"Well at least he is back to normal right?" Harry asked

"Yup and I wouldn't have it any other way." Sophia said eating her dinner.

Meanwhile McGonagall & Snape were in full conversation about various topics.

"How are you feeling Severus?" McGonagall asked

"Very well thank you." Snape said sipping his wine

"And Sophia? How is she doing?" McGonagall asked

"Much better, she is back to her old self." Snape said smiling behind his goblet.

"That's wonderful. Now Severus I have a question to ask you?" McGonagall said as Snape arched his eyebrow.

"Yes?" Snape said

"I wanted to know if you had bought Sophia a dress for the Yule Ball yet." McGonagall asked

"Actually Minerva I have, surprisingly." Snape said

"What you have? But how Severus you don't know her measurements." McGonagall said

"I don't need measurements. Here." Snape said taking out a picture of the dress.

"Oh Severus no that won't do, she'll look like an old maid. No Severus she is a 14 and half year old girl. This covers up-" McGonagall said

"Every essential body part that eyes cannot look at." Snape said

"Severus, allow me to help you with finding a dress. I promise to choose an appropriate dress." McGonagall said as Snape scoffed.

"Minerva have you seen dresses these days. They show too much and allow male eyes to wonder & imagine." Snape said

"Severus, I will choose a dress as if I was choosing it for my own daughter. Please Sophia is like the daughter I never had." McGonagall said looking at Sophia who was laughing with her friends.

Snape looked at Sophia and soon realized that McGonagall was right.

"Very well, but if I do not approve of the dress it gets return understood?" Snape said

"Very well Severus. Would you allow me to take her into Diagon Ally tomorrow?" McGonagall asked

"Yes Minerva and I shall accompany you. For I too need some ingredients from Diagon Ally tomorrow as well." Snape said

"What a coincidence. I will meet you & Sophia at the door of the castle at 9am sharp." McGonagall said as Snape nodded & sent a note to Sophia.

"Great what did I do now?" Sophia said as a note appeared on the table.

_Baby girl; meet your godmother & myself at the castle's front door at 9am sharp. We are going to Diagon Ally for a dress for the Yule Ball." ~PSS_

Sophia looked up at the faculty table and smiled at Snape & McGonagall.

"We'll what did you do?" Hermione asked

"Nothing I'm going to get my dress tomorrow for the Yule Ball." Sophia said as both girls squealed in delight as the students returned to their tower.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are continuing to enjoy Sophia's choice. Please let me know if there is something wrong with the story. All reviews help me create a better story for all of you. Review my faithful readers even if it is one word it still helps. Thanks and continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13

"8:59am! She has 1 minute to get here." Snape said looking at his pocket watch.

"I've been here for 5 minutes dad." Sophia said coming from the castle's side porch.

"I'm sure you were." Snape said smiling & playfully ruffling her hair.

"Dad." Sophia said fixing her hair.

"I know your hair." Snape said as McGonagall watched the scene between father and daughter & smile.

"We'll are we ready?" McGonagall asked approaching the two Snapes.

"Yes we are." Snape said looking at Sophia who nodded.

"Very well hold on." McGonagall said as Sophia took her left arm & Snape her right and immediately apparated & arrived at Diagon Ally.

The streets were very quiet for a Saturday morning. Shops were just opening all around them. People passed them in the streets and greeted the two Hogwarts professors. The ones greeting McGonagall greeted her with a smile and those who greeted Snape were much more serious.

"Now why don't we have a spot of breakfast first & then go dress shopping yes?" McGonagall asked

"I will not be joining you; I have an appointment to keep for some rare ingredients I am gathering." Snape said handing Minerva Sophia's pills and a bag from Gringotts.

"No Severus Albus & I are paying for her dress. I insist so nothing else is going to change my mind." McGonagall said handing the bag of galleons back to Snape who glared at her. He knew there was no sense in arguing with her or Dumbledore.

"Very well. Now Sophia take your pills and listen to your godmother all right?" Snape said

"Yes dad." Sophia said hugging him good-bye.

"I shall return by lunch time." Snape said kissing Sophia on her head & leaving for Knockturn Alley.

McGonagall & Sophia both entered the Three Broomsticks and instantly found an empty table.

"Good Morn all! Welcome to the Three Broomsticks." A young witch server said.

"Good Morning. A cup of tea, water and a large glass of milk." McGonagall said watching the server write down the drink order.

"Very good. I shall return with your drinks." The server said walking away.

"So little dancer, do you have your eyes on any particular boy to ask you to the Yule Ball?" McGonagall asked

"Well I know that no one will ask me from Hogwarts since they know who my dad is. Cedric learned that the hard way last year." Sophia said

"I know Mr. Diggory was traumatized for weeks after Snape found you two in the Astronomy Tower one night having a midnight kissing session." McGonagall said smiling at Sophia.

"You knew about that?" Sophia said blushing slightly.

"Dear I am your head of house of course I knew. I was the one to calm your father down afterwards." McGonagall said as the server returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order ladies?" the server asked

"Not quite please a few more minutes?" McGonagall asked as the server left again.

"Well that didn't stop dad from giving Cedric a detention for 3 months." Sophia said sipping her water as McGonagall handed her the pills.

"Much better than the idea your father had to hex the poor boy and give him a years worth of detention." McGonagall said

"WHAT! He was going to hex Cedric?" Sophia said taking her pills

"Yes I had to use _Pertificus Totalus_ to stop your father. You know he is very protective of you." McGonagall said as Sophia glared at her godmother & arched her eyebrow in a Snape fashion.

McGonagall burst out laughing and crying at the same time.

"What?" Sophia said

"You have no idea how much you look like your father just a minute ago." McGonagall said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So I have been told." Sophia said smiling as her godmother stopped laughing.

"Sophia your father loves you dearly and with his past well he feels very protective over you. Remember he has had not a very pleasant pass during his childhood or during his young adult life." McGonagall said

"Auntie Mini, dad never talks about his childhood. After one of my doctor's visit, we went into the cafeteria and got lunch. I order liver and onions and dad said he use to transform his liver and onions when he was younger into roast beef. I asked him if his parents were proud of him, but he never gave me an answer. Why Auntie Mini?" Sophia asked noticing McGonagall's face change.

"Sophia your father's childhood and Hogwarts years were not very pleasant." McGonagall said

"Oh I see, what happened?" Sophia asked

"I think it is best that your father tell you, not I." McGonagall said as the server returned & took their orders.

After 30 minutes and breakfast eaten, the two witches made their way to _Madam Florence's Boutique_ the bell rang as they both entered.

"Ah Minerva so good to see you!" An older witch said while embracing McGonagall.

"Florence dear a delight to see you as well." McGonagall said embracing the older witch. "Sophia this is my sister Florence McGonagall, Florence this is my goddaughter Sophia Snape." McGonagall said as Sophia shock Florence's hand.

"Well I have heard lots about you Sophia over the past several years. My sister tells me that you have an important event happening in 1 week yes?" Florence asked

"Yes madam the Yule Ball." Sophia said smiling

"Oh and is there a special boy escorting you to the ball?" Florence asked

"Not yet but I have my eyes set on one." Sophia said as both witches smiled & looked at each other.

"I see, well lets find you the perfect dress. First take a look around and see what you like."

Sophia walked around and inspected each dress. She looked at the detail and felt the fabric between her fingers. There were so many dresses and yet each one with its unique style and beading.

Snape walked briskly into Gringotts has he had done many times before. He approached the goblin at the nearest desk. Clearing his throat to indicate he was waiting the goblin stopped writing and brought his attention to Snape.

"Can I help you today Professor Snape?" the goblin asked

"Yes I would like to enter vaults number 318 and 319." Snape said

"Very well, do you have your keys?" the goblin asked

"Yes I do." Snape said showing the goblin two keys.

"Very well, please follow me." The goblin said getting down from his stool and walking towards the main entrance to the vaults.

Snape followed the goblin and entered the cart, which would take him to the Snape & Prince vaults.

*Snape flashback*

_ "You are to stay with me the whole time we are in Gringotts yes?" Snape said talking to a 4-year-old Sophia._

_ "Yes dad." Sophia said as Snape nod and both entered the bank._

_Sophia looked around at awe at the giant chandelier in the center and the goblins that were hard at work. They approached the center desk and Snape began talking to the goblin who quickly glanced at Sophia._

_ "Professor Snape I was not aware who had a daughter?" the goblin said_

_ "Yes well I do and now I would like to go to my vault." Snape said as the goblin nodded and motioned for them to follow him._

_Snape & Sophia followed the goblin until they reached the cart, which would take them to the vault. Sophia stopped as Snape entered the cart and turned around to help Sophia into the cart. She looked at him and nodded her head no._

_ "Baby girl it's all right don't be frighten." Snape said motioning for her to enter the cart._

_ "I do not have all day!" the goblin yelled_

_ "You will wait Goblin!" Snape yelled stepping out of the cart & walked towards Sophia who was slightly shaking. "There is nothing to be afraid of, it just like an amusement park ride." Snape explained as Sophia looked at the cart._

_ "We won't fall out?" Sophia asked meekly_

_ "No love." Snape said _

_ "Promise?" Sophia asked_

_ "I promise." Snape said looking into Sophia's eyes as she nodded yes. Snape picked up Sophia & carried her into the cart. _

_The goblin began driving the cart rapidly. Snape felt Sophia's hands tighten onto his robes and was shaking._

_ "Shhhhhhhh it's all right baby girl we are almost there." Snape said rubbing circles on Sophia's back and then the cart came to a stop. _

_ "Vault number 318, the Prince family vault." The goblin said_

_ "Thank you." Snape said carrying the still shaking 4 year old and entered the vault._

_Snape set Sophia down and crouched down to her level._

_ "Do not touch anything do you understand?" Snape asked _

_ "Yes dad." Sophia said watching Snape grabbing a velvet bag from large trunk and went back to pick up Sophia. "There is someone you need to meet baby girl." Snape said taking Sophia towards a large portrait._

_ "Severus is that you dear?" an older woman with a white bun asked approaching the front of the painting._

_ "Yes grandmother I want you to meet someone." Snape said_

_ "Oh my Merlin is that Sophia." The older woman asked_

_ "Yes it is. Sophia say hello to your great great grandmother Samantha Prince." Snape said as Sophia looked up at the older woman._

_ "Hello." Sophia said shyly_

_ "Severus she is absolutely darling. My granddaughter hadn't informed me about her." Samantha said_

_ "Well we had some problems, but she is here and awaiting your vault permission." Snape said _

_ "Ah yes so that the Gemino be lifted from her touch. What is your full name love?" Samantha asked_

_ "Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape." Sophia said_

_ "What a beautiful name. I, Samantha Cristina Prince, do here by grant Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape to have permission to touch whatever she may please in this vault." Samantha said as Sophia's hands began glowing._

_ "Daddy." Sophia said looking at him with scared eyes._

_ "It's all right love she won't hurt you." Snape said as the glowing stop._

_ "There we go. Now whatever you touch in this vault will not multiple." Samantha said smiling at Sophia._

_ "Thank grandmother, well we must be off. Sophia say good bye to your great great grandmother." Snape said_

_ "Bye bye." Sophia said blowing a kiss to the portrait._

_ "Good bye darling it was nice meeting you." Samantha said returning the kiss._

_ "Good bye grandmother." Snape said_

_ "Good bye Severus. Cherish her as much as you can." Samantha said motioning to Sophia who was already sleeping on Snape's shoulder. _

_ "Always." Snape said smiling at Sophia and leaving the Prince vault._

*Snape flashback ends*

"Vault number 318 which is connected to vault number 319." The goblin said as Snape stepped out of the cart and entered the vaults.

McGonagall sat in the chair outside of the dressing room waiting for Sophia to come out in the 10th dress.

"Ok Auntie Mini check this out." Sophia said emerging from dressing room. Sophia was dressed in a lime color dress with a black beaded triangular top.

"Absolutely not! Your father will never entrust me to take you shopping again. No Sophia!" McGonagall said as Sophia walked back into the dressing room.

"What about this one?" Sophia said emerging again from the dressing room.

This time she was dressed on an emerald green sequined gown.

"Put that in the maybe pile." McGonagall said as Sophia walked back into the dressing room.

"Ok Auntie Mini, I really like the way this one looks so please say yes." Sophia said from inside the dressing room.

"Only if it is tasteful and not provocative." McGonagall said wondering what this dress could look like. Sophia walked out from the dressing room and show McGonagall the dress.

"OH Merlin's ghost, it is exquisite. I think you have found your dress my little dancer." McGonagall said standing behind Sophia as she looked into the mirror.

"Can we get it Auntie Mini?" Sophia asked into the mirror.

"I think we can and we don't even need to make any alterations right Florence?" McGonagall asked looking at Florence

"No, but you are going to need shoes and a shawl it will be chilly that night." Florence said

"Yes you will need a shawl that stays constantly warm; do you have any of those Flo?" McGonagall asked

"Yes I do Min, in a variety of colors." Florence said as Sophia walked back into the dressing room to get dress again and look at the shawls.

40 minutes later and 6000 galleons later Sophia and McGonagall left _Madam Florence's Boutique_.

"Thank you Auntie Mini for the dress, shoes and shawl it is gorgeous." Sophia said hugging her godmother.

"My pleasure little dancer. It is your Christmas present from me and your grandfather." McGonagall said as they walked pass various shops along the Ally.

"So Auntie Mini what's next on the agenda?" Sophia asked

"Well we wait for your father, return to the castle and head off to London for the theater." McGonagall said

"Really? Are we going to Globe Theater?' Sophia asked hoping it was yes.

"Of course as long as the weather holds up." McGonagall said as they both approached the bench in which Snape was sitting in.

"Dad!" Sophia said engulfing Snape in a hug.

"Hello princess, did you find your dress?" Snape asked

"Yes I did and one that you'll approve of." Sophia said sitting next to him.

"I will?" Snape said arching an eyebrow & looking at McGonagall

"Severus you will certainly approve of it. It is beautiful." McGonagall said

"May I see it?" Snape asked

"Not until the night of the Yule Ball." McGonagall said

"I want you to be surprise dad." Sophia said as Snape sighed and shock his head.

"Don't worry Severus it is an appropriate dress." McGonagall whispered.

"Well now that you have a dress Sophia I believe your godmother has a theater trip planned for you and her." Snape said

"Severus the invitation is for you as well." McGonagall said

"Oh no Minerva I have several potions to brew including the wolfsbane potion for St Mungos." Snape said

"If you insists Severus, let us return to Hogwarts, change into some muggle clothes and then it is off to the theater Sophia." McGonagall said as all three apparated back to Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a while I have returned and so has Sophia. Please remember I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only own Sophia and the members of the Prince family that I made up. Only the great JK Rowling owns all the Harry Potter characters. Please again like always review, and let me know if there are any corrections to be made anywhere. Thanks and have fun reading **

Chp 14

Sophia & McGonagall arrived back to the castle after a double presentation of Shakespeare's _Hamlet _& _Macbeth_.

"Did you enjoy the show little dancer?" McGonagall asked walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh yes Auntie Mini very much." Sophia said walking along side her godmother.

"Splendid! And we have arrived just in time for dinner." McGonagall said as Sophia hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Auntie Mini for a wonderful day that I'll never forget. Good night." Sophia said walking towards the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall cleared the tears away from her eyes before she reached the faculty table.

"Everything went excellent with Ms Sophia?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes it did Albus. She got the most beautiful dress which makes her look exquisite." McGonagall said

"Apparently I am not privy to seeing this dress until the day of the Yule Ball." Snape said sipping his wine.

"Oh Severus there is no need for worries I have full confidence that Minerva has chosen a tasteful yet non provocative dress." Dumbledore said smiling at Snape & McGonagall.

Sophia was talking with various Gryffindors when a young tall boy approached her and sat down next to her.

"Hello." Said the young man.

"Hi! I'm Sophia and you are?" Sophia asked

"Vladimir Tsoky, Durmstrang." Vladimir said

"Oh Hello." Sophia said with a slight blush.

"I was wonder if I may have the honor of taking you to the Yule Ball?" Vladimir asked

"I would be honored Mr. Tsoky." Sophia said

"Please call me Vladimir." Vladimir said taking Sophia's hand and kissing it. "Good night." Vladimir said standing up, clicking his heels, bowing and walking away.

"Sophs do you know who that was?" Ron asked

"Yea Vladimir Tsoky the best beater in the world." Sophia said with a dreamy expression.

"Oh you knew." Ron said

"Yup and I could not be happier." Sophia said turning to Hermione and smiling and began recounting her day.

"Looks like one of my students is going to the ball with your daughter, Severus." Karkaroff said

"I am full aware Igor. However if your student lays a hand on my daughter I will hex you and him to a place where not even the flies can find either of you." Snape said glaring at Igor, stood up and left.

"Guess your dad doesn't look too happy." Hermione said motioning Sophia to see Snape leaving.

"He is probably just being his typical over protective self." Sophia said biting into her chicken parmesan.

Ss~!~Ss

The weekend flew by and Monday morning arrived with its usual routine of students eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Minerva, I must inform you that Sophia will not be attending her classes today. She has a doctor's appointment and testing. She might be out for today and tomorrow." Snape said as Minerva nodded.

"Thank you Severus I shall see that her friends are inform and collect all her assignments." McGonagall said

"I shall see that she completes all her work by Friday." Snape said leaving McGonagall's office.

Snape walked towards the main castle entrance and saw Sophia waiting there for him.

"You're early. Usually you take the long route during a doctor's visit." Snape said

"I figured why bother if your going to send Ruby to find me anyway." Sophia said

"Quite right, now hold onto my arm." Snape said as Sophia held on to his arm & apparted to St Mungos.

Walking towards the visitor's desk Snape cleared his throat to indicate to the older witch he was waiting.

"Good morning, how can I help you both today?" The older witch asked smiling.

"Yes, my daughter has an appointment with Dr Henson at 9am for a check up." Snape said as the woman began looking through appointment parchment.

"What's your daughter's name?" The older witch asked

"Sophia-Cristina Snape." Snape said

"Ah yes here is her file. Just have a seat over there and I shall inform the doctor." The older witch said leaving to find the doctor.

Snape and Sophia took their seats in front of a table filled with magazines and the current issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Sophia looked through the magazines for something interesting to read while Snape opted for the _Daily Prophet_..

"Rita Skeeter, a pathetic excuse of a reporter. Has nothing better to do then to mix lies with truth." Snape said

"So tell me how you really feel about Rita Skeeter dad." Sophia said as Snape glanced at her and playfully messed her hair.

"Dad, my hair!" Sophia said instantly taking out mirror and checking her hair.

"My apologizes love." Snape said smiling. _**Thank goodness, her hair has grown back**_. Snape thought but was instantly pulled out of his thinking by Dr Henson approaching them.

"Professor Snape. Sophia. How are you both doing?" Henson said.

"Very well thank you Dr Henson." Snape said

"Hello Dr Henson, I am well thank you." Sophia said.

"Well then shall we get started with the check up and then tests, this way please?" Henson said motioning them to follow him.

Snape and Sophia followed Dr. Henson into his office and took their seats in front of his desk.

"Ah lets see, how have you been feeling Sophia?" Henson asked

"Pretty good, ecstatic to be back at school." Sophia said

"And classes how are they going?" Henson asked

"Great, I couldn't be happier Dr. Henson." Sophia said smiling

"Splendid, now first we are going to give you a physical and then run some tests but first I would like to ask you some questions to both you and your father." Henson said

"Very Well." Both Snapes responded.

"Excellent. First question how has your energy level been Sophia?" Henson asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I get tired after classes, but that's nothing that a little nap can't solve." Sophia responds.

"Does this happen often?" Henson asked

"No, just when I have several tests in one day. But it happened in the past even before I got sick." Sophia explained.

"Ah I see, Professor Snape have you seen any changes in Sophia's energy level or attitude?" Henson asked as Snape shock his head no.

"And now the next question might a bit uncomfortable for you Professor Snape, but it must be asked." Henson said.

"If it has to deal with my daughter's health it cannot be uncomfortable." Snape said

"True. My question is a two-part question. Sophia have you been having your period?" Henson asked noticing the slight red flush on Snape's face.

"Yes." Sophia answered.

"Every month?" Henson asked

"No." Sophia said noticing her father was very uncomfortable with the subject.

"Since our last visit how many times?" Henson asked

"I have only had my period twice." Sophia said

"I see." Henson said writing down on the parchment again.

Sophia looked at her father who kept a serious look on his face regardless of the embarrassing flush on it.

"What does this mean Dr. Henson?" Snape asked

"It means that her reproductive organs are slowly shutting down, tests will have to confirm it. However based on this and previous information it looks like only one ovary remains functioning while the other has stopped.¨ Henson said.

"And will this organ have to be removed?" Snape asked

"Yes, however there is a quick procedure that can be performed today to remove it." Henson explained.

"Very well let us include that in today's agenda." Snape said as Henson nodded.

"Excellent. Now since there is nothing left to explain let us begin with the procedure of removing your ovary & then with tests, this way please." Henson said showing the two Snapes into an examination room.

Ss~!~Ss

"Guys have you seen Sophia?" Seamus asked

"She has a doctor's appointment today and might be out tomorrow. Why Seamus?" Harry asked

"Well I wanted to ask Sophia to the ball." Seamus said

"Sorry to say this but Sophia is already going with someone from Durmstrang." Neville said as Seamus lowered his head and walked away in defeat.

"Harry, are you ready for the 1st task?" Neville asked

"As ready as anyone can be ready to face a fire breathing dragon." Harry said drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure it will be ok." Neville said

"Been talking to Sophia have you?" Harry asked

"A bit, but you know as she says we have to stay positive." Neville said

"Yea easier said than done." Harry said as Hermione came & sat next to Harry.

"Harry which classes are you taking notes for Sophia?" Hermione asked

"Charms, Care for Magical Creatures & Ancient Ruines." Harry said

"I'm taking notes for Sophia in Herbology & Diviniation." Neville said

"Ok so that leaves History of Magic and Potions." Hermione said

"Yup all right then we'll organize her notes and give them to her when she comes back." Harry said

"Hey guys." Ron said as Harry got up and walked away.

"He still mad at you." Neville said

"Really Neville thanks for the clue." Ron said sipping his goblet.

"Ronald stop it! Just go and apologize to Harry." Hermione said as Ron rolled his eyes, got up and left for his first class.

"Won't they ever learn?" Hermione said

"Watch it Hermione by the end of this tournament they'll be friends again." Neville said

"Sophia's rubbing off on you hasn't she?" Hermione said smiling at Neville who smiled back and left the Great Hall for their 1st class of the day.

Ss~!~Ss

"Be sure to finish these two glasses of orange juice and these 4 cookies those blood tests can sure weakened a person. Then we shall continue with the MRIs, CAT Scans, and Ultrasounds. I shall return in 30 minutes." Henson said leaving Snape and Sophia alone in the examination room.

Sophia began drinking her orange juice, while Snape kept a close eye on her.

"Dad stop, your freaking me out when you do that." Sophia said

"Sophia I am making sure that you do not try anything funny." Snape said

"What could I do, I mean its orange juice and cookies, chocolate chip cookies to be correct." Sophia said finishing her 1st glass.

"Sophia, I am your father and it is my job to look after you." Snape said with a sigh.

Sophia noticed the worry look on his face as he began looking at her chart. She saw Snape's look change as he turned each parchment.

"Wow my file is pretty big. Does say how many steps I take in a day or how many times I chew my food?" Sophia said eating her cookie.

"Sophia, this file contains your entire health history up until now." Snape said reading the last page when his eyes widened at one section.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Sophia asked

"You drink your orange juice and I will return. I need to have a word with the doctor." Snape said slamming the door.

Snape quickly barged into Dr Henson's office and slammed the door.

"What is the meaning of THIS?" Snape yelled opening Sophia's file and throwing it on Dr Henson's desk.

"Professor Snape this is Sophia's file, only Sophia may take a look at it. It is illegal to-"Henson said sternly.

"I am her father, and she is my business." Snape said with his face up to Henson's. "So I am going to ask you again, what the meaning of this section right here is." Snape said pointing to the "EXP" next to Sophia's date of birth.

Henson sighs and shucks his head.

"Professor Snape, the doctors and I looked at Sophia's test results from the beginning and compared them to the 1st month she stopped her treatment. We then compared her results to others who opted out of the treatment like Sophia and came to this conclusion." Henson said looking at Snape who sat down in front of Henson's desk.

"You mean to tell me that my daughter, my daughter who is in there right now looking healthy has only 2 months of life left?" Snape said

Dr Henson looked at Snape who now was paler then usual.

"Professor Snape, I had compared Sophia's results to previous patients in the same health decision as she had decided and they are similar." Henson said

"Those are other patients; this is Sophia, my daughter." Snape said with anger.

"Yes Professor Snape I understand but coming from a medical wizards professions point of view the results are similar. The results we collect today will give us a good indication as to how long Sophia has." Henson said

"So why write 2 months on her file?" Snape asked

"Because I do not expect her to live beyond February Professor Snape. I'm sorry to tell you this news." Henson said

Snape sat there looking at Dr Henson not knowing what to do at this point.

"When will you have the test results?" Snape asked

"In 72 hours." Henson said

"And then what?" Snape asked

"Then I and the other Onocwizard and Oncowitches analyze the results and then give you and Sophia a definitive timeline." Henson said watching for a reaction.

"I see. Thank you Doctor." Snape said leaving Henson's office.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are still enjoying Sophia's Choice. Please review anything about this story. Even if it is 1 word that will make my day. Big shout out to Phoenix 1592 for always reviewing. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh you wonderful readers you! I saw the number of hits and visitors that the last chapter had and decided to put up this one. I am assuming that you are all still enjoying Sophia's Choice and that no mistakes are being made, yes. Anyway please continue to review even if its one word. You can even leave reviews in Spanish as well. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chp 15

Sophia finished her last chocolate chip cookie when Snape returned from Dr Henson's office.

"I see you have finished your juice & cookies?" Snape asked

"Yes I did. Wish they had cookies like that back home. I better tell Grandpa about them." Sophia said with a smile.

_**I cannot tell her. No, I will wait for the test results and see how accurate it is.**_ Snape thought as Dr Henson entered the room again.

"Ah I see you have finished, how are you feeling Sophia?" Henson asked

"Better Dr Henson." Sophia said

"Very well. Let us continue with the rest of the tests shall we. Next we will do MRIs, CAT Scans, and removing that ovary, follow me." Henson said leading the two Snapes into a white room with a large machine in the center.

"Sophia you'll have to put this hospital gown on. There are dressing rooms right there. Turn the light off when you have finished." Henson said as Sophia made her way to the dressing rooms.

Several minutes later Sophia emerged in a hospital gown.

"All right lie down on this bed and lay perfectly still." Henson said watching Sophia lie down on bed. "Your father and I will be right in that room over there." Henson said as Sophia nodded and the door shut behind them.

Snape watched as the machine pulled Sophia into the tunnel and instantly began shooting lights at her head. Snape maintained composure but inwardly he was startled for Sophia.

"Now as you can see these white circles indicate the various cysts and tumors located along her torso." Henson said showing Snape the various white circles along Sophia's body.

"What does this mean?" Snape asked pointing to a black mass that appeared on the screen.

"That our theory that you had discovered earlier in her profile looks accurate, however we still need to analyze her blood and spinal fluid." Henson said

"And how are you going to analyze her spinal fluid?' Snape asked

"The last test is a spinal tap. Unfortunately we will have to perform it the muggle way. Are you aware of this procedure Professor Snape?" Henson asked

"Vaguely, explain." Snape said

"It is similar to administering an epidural to a woman about to give birth. I will insert a needle into Sophia's spine and extract the fluid." Henson said

"Does it cause any pain?" Snape asked

"Yes it does, in fact most patients have broken hands when being held by someone, or have fainted." Henson said as Snape looked at Sophia sleeping on the gurney.

"Will she be in pain afterwards?" Snape asked

"She will feel a slight discomfort but nothing serious." Henson said

"Is it necessary?" Snape asked since secretly he hated seeing Sophia in pain or crying.

"Yes I'm afraid it is. I suggest that you stay in the room with Sophia & try to divert her attention." Henson said

"Very Well." Snape said still looking at Sophia.

"Good, now we shall perform the ovary removal, the ultrasound, and then the spinal tap." Henson said as nurse walked into the room to awaken Sophia.

After one hour, Dr Henson wiped the ultrasound gel off Sophia's lower abdomen and turned off the machine.

"There we go, now one more test and you are free." Henson said

"What I thought this was the last one?" Sophia said looking at Snape.

"Sophia we need to perform a spinal tap. Do you know what that is?" Henson asked, as Sophia shakes her head no. Dr Henson began explaining to Sophia what exactly a spinal tap was & the instruments he was going to use.

"Will it hurt?" Sophia asked

"When I insert the needle yes, but afterwards you'll only feel a slight discomfort nothing more." Henson said

"Oh, can my dad stay in the room?" Sophia asked

"Yes he can in fact I recommended it be best." Henson said looking at Snape.

"I'll stay with you love." Snape said kissing her head.

"All right then. Sophia I need your back to face me. Professor Snape I need you to face Sophia and distract her." Henson said snapping on his latex glove.

"I'm scared dad is that wrong?" Sophia asked as a tear slipped from her eye.

"No love it is not." Snape said clearing the tear away

"Now first you're going to feel something cold, that is the alcohol. I am going to begin counting. Once I reach 30, you will take a deep breath and the needle will go into your spine. "Henson said rubbing the alcohol onto Sophia's lower back which caused her to jump.

Dr Henson began counting and as he got closer to 30, Sophia began shaking. Snape grasped her hands and tried to calm her down.

"15-16-17." Henson said

"Daddy?" Sophia said with a trembling, meek voice.

"Yes darling?" Snape said

"Scared, really scared." Sophia said.

"22-23-24-25." Henson said

"Don't worry listen I'll be here the whole time just focus on me and nothing else all right, baby girl." Snape said holding both of Sophia's trembling hands in his own.

"26-27-28-29-30, deep breathe Sophia." Henson said sticking the needle in her back.

Sophia screamed, grasped and dug her nails into Snape's back. The screams grew louder as the needle remained in her back. Snape continued to hold Sophia until the screaming stopped and Dr Henson pulled the needle out from her back.

"There all finish." Henson said removing the needle slowly from Sophia's back and she wrapped her arms around Snape and cried. Snape motioned for Doctor Henson to leave to allow Sophia time to relax.

After 5 minutes of continuous crying, Sophia stopped. Snape inspected Sophia's back and there was a tiny red mark on it. He closed her hospital gown and draped his winter robe around her. Snape tilted her face up to meet eye to eye with Sophia.

"Home, please." Sophia asked in a whisper.

"Of course love." Snape said and went to get Dr Henson.

"Hello Sophia how are you feeling?" Henson asked re entering the room.

"Tired." Sophia said as Snape placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Understandable I must say you reacted much better than most adult do." Henson said smiling at Sophia. "Now Professor Snape once you return home Sophia will need to be given Headache and Pain Reliever potions. I advice because of Sophia's current health condition to not allow her to attend classes tomorrow. Any questions?" Henson asked looking at both Snapes.

"None. Sophia?" Snape asked as Sophia shock her head no.

"Very good. Well now, I ask that you return Thursday afternoon for the official tests results. If there is any change, I will owl you. Oh, by the way it is best you do not apparate, but floo back home. Good day." Henson said leaving the room.

Snape transformed Sophia into her Gryffindor pajamas and helped her down from the gurney. Both left the examination room and made their way to the fireplace.

"Daddy?" Sophia asked

"Yes? Is something wrong? Do you need the doctor?" Snape said stopping in his tracks & turning to face Sophia

"No. I was just wondering if you can you carry me please?" Sophia asked looking up with pleading eyes

"Of course love." Snape said smiling and scooping her up into his arms gently. Instantly Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Snape asked

"Yes daddy." Sophia said closing her eyes as Snape carried her into the fireplace and flooed themselves back to Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall was walking the corridors to ensure no students were out of bed after hours. Suddenly she heard the Great Hall fireplace roar and heard footsteps approaching the close doors. Instantly she pulled her wand out ready in defense.

"Someone open this blasted door." Snape said kicking the door.

"Oh Severus it's only you. Alohomora." McGonagall said as the doors opened to reveal Snape and Sophia.

"Severus, oh dear Merlin, is she all right?" McGonagall asked brushing Sophia's hair.

"Hi Auntie Mini." Sophia said waking up slightly.

"Hello my little dancer how are you feeling?" McGonagall said

"Tired." Sophia said nestling back into Snape's shoulder.

"We must be heading towards our quarters; Sophia has had a long day. Say goodnight to your godmother." Snape said

"Goodnight Auntie Mini." Sophia said

"Goodnight my little dancer sweet dreams." McGonagall said kissing her head.

"Severus before you go, will Sophia be attending classes tomorrow?" McGonagall asked

"No she will not be attending her classes tomorrow, doctors' order." Snape said looking at Sophia who was already asleep.

"Very well, I shall see that she receives her notes and other assignments." McGonagall said as Snape nodded and left for their quarters.

Snape briskly walked into Sophia's bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He looked down and noticed that she had already fallen asleep. He performed his nightly ritual, noxed the bedroom lights out and decided to make himself a cup of tea and add some firewhiskey after the long arduous day.

Ss~!~Ss

"Come on Neville we are going to be late for Potions! Wake up!" Harry said shaking Neville's bed.

"Harry its too early." Neville said pulling the blanket over his head.

"Early, its 8:55am, Potions starts in 5 minutes." Harry yelled

"What! Oh Bloody hell!" Neville said jumping out of bed & quickly getting dress.

All four Gryffindors ran as fast as they could towards the dungeons. The bell rang just as they all had taken their seats and trying to catch their breaths. Snape walked into the class slamming the door to alert the students that he had entered and class has begun.

"Bezoars and monkshood, two important ingredients in almost every basic anti-poison potion. Begin the potions on page 144 now!" Snape yelled as students began gathering their ingredients.

"Hey, where's Sophs?" Ron whispered to Neville.

"Don't know? Harry you seen Sophia?" Neville asked

"No, I'll ask Hermione." Harry said taking his ingredients back to the table.

"Hermione, did you see Sophia today?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"NO TALKING POTTER!" Snape yelled looking over at Harry.

"She didn't come to sleep in her bed last night, perhaps Snape knows." Hermione whispered.

"Hope she is ok." Harry said beginning to cut the ingredients.

60 minutes passed and many students had almost completed their potions, well almost.

BOOM! "Mr. Longbottom oh Merlin!" Snape said walking over to Neville and Ron's Cauldron. "Go to the hospital wing and decontaminate yourselves, 20 points from Gryffindor for improper comprehension of a potion!" Snape said pointing to the door & shaking his head. "The rest of you bottle your potions, label them and leave now!" Snape yelled returning to his desk.

"I'll go ask Snape about Sophia." Hermione said as Harry handed her the potion bottle.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said

"WHAT Ms Granger?" Snape said

"We were wondering how Sophia's check up went?" Hermione asked

Snape stopped writing and looked up at Hermione.

"Fine, however if you insist to hear it straight from Sophia's mouth you and your fellow Gryffindors may visit Sophia tonight at 6pm. Be prompt. Go!" Snape said as Hermione grabbed Harry and left the dungeons.

As they were walking to their next class, Hermione explained to Harry about visiting Sophia tonight. The rest of their classes went by smoothly all the way until lunchtime.

"Ron!" Hermione said

"Hey what's up Hermione? Ever found out if Sophs was ok?" Ron asked

"Snape wouldn't give a solid answer, but said we could visit her tonight before at 6pm and to be prompt." Hermione said

"Go to Snape's quarters, are you sure Snape said that?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron and since we are all Sophia's friends we will all go and visit our friend." Hermione said

With half of the morning, gone Sophia grew bored of staying in her room, so she decided to go into her father's study and look through the family album. She wrapped a blanket around herself, picked up a black leather album labeled "_Snape_ _Prince_"Album and took a seat on the long green sofa by the fireplace. Opening the book, she found a picture her great-great-great grandparents.

"WHOA! Dad looks just like Cesar Prince, wow." Sophia said turning the next pages of the album. She carefully looked at each moving picture and saw many similar physical features between herself & past Prince Generations. Sophia came to a picture of her father as a baby.

"Dad was such a cutie as a baby." Sophia said turning to the next page and finding one family member cut out of every picture. Suddenly she heard the portrait door opening and her father's footsteps entering.

"Crap! Dad!" Sophia said conjuring a pillow and pulling the blanket over her head.

Snape looked at the green sofa and was not surprise to see Sophia sleeping on it.

"Sophia I will never understand why you enjoy sleeping on this old thing. It is older than Merlin himself." Snape said standing next to the lying down Sophia who said nothing. "You are not asleep I heard you say crap several seconds ago, now wake up." Snape said ruffling her hair.

"DAD! My hair!" Sophia said sitting up.

"I knew that would work." Snape said moving the pillow and sitting down next to Sophia.

Sophia looked at Snape and noticed he was covered in soot and ingredients.

"Neville explode another potion?" Sophia asked picking off the ingredients from Snape's robes.

"Affirmative. Honestly Sophia I give him the potions that will least likely to explode yet he manages to explode them." Snape said laying his head back on the sofa.

"You'll miss Neville when he graduates admit dad." Sophia said as Snape's head snapped back up as he arched his eyebrow.

"Only if Dumbledore stops enjoying candy." Snape said as Sophia shock her head.

"So I guess never then." Sophia said laying her head on Snape's shoulder.

"And you darling, how are you feeling?" Snape said threading his fingers through her hair.

"Bored, but good." Sophia said

"You will be returning to your classes tomorrow. And will have till Friday to complete your miss assignments understood?" Snape said

"Yes father dear." Sophia said smiling at Snape when Ruby their house elf appeared.

"Master Snape, Ruby has lunch ready for you and Miss Sophia in the kitchen." Ruby said

"Let's go Sophia you need to eat lunch and take your medicines." Snape said as both of them left the study.

Ss~!~Ss

Classes finished as usual around 4:00pm and many students returned to their towers to take advantage of the free time before dinner.

"Wait we are going into Snape's quarters tonight?" Neville asked

"Yes Neville, we are going to visit our friend, now come on Snape said to be prompt." Hermione said as they sat and waited for Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys." Harry said sitting next to Hermione.

"Hi Harry, where's Ron at?" Neville asked

"I don't know. We are not going to wait for him let's just go." Harry said

"And miss seeing Sophs yea right." Ron said

"Well then lets go, it's almost 6pm lets go." Hermione said as they headed towards the dungeons.

"Ok dad I finished the charms, divination and transfiguration assignments for tomorrow, what else is there?" Sophia asked

"Sophia don't do too much at once, why don't you take a break." Snape said

"A break, dad I never heard you say that about work." Sophia said

"Well darling I don't want you tire yourself out is all." Snape said

"I'm fine dad." Sophia said as a knock came to their quarters.

"I'll get it." Snape said opening the door.

"Good evening Professor Snape." Hermione said

"Ms Grang-"Snape said

"Hermione! Harry! Ron! Neville! OMG I am so happy to see you guys." Sophia said hugging each one of them.

"Hey Sophia!" Neville said hesitating about hugging Sophia.

"Oh Neville don't mind him." Sophia said hugging Neville.

"Sophia, do not be rude and invite your friends inside." Snape said sternly

"Yes dad. Come on in guys." Sophia said leading them to her room.

"LEAVE THE DOOR OPEN SOPHIA!" Snape said sitting down in his favorite armchair.

"Yes father." Sophia yelled from her room.

Sophia led her friends into her room, something neither of them has seen before. They walked into the magenta colored walls, black and white circular border and a large four-post bed.

"WOW Sophia your room is enormous." Hermione said as Sophia opened the curtains to reveal the view from her room.

"Sophia is that the Black Lake?" Harry asked

"Yup, it's my favorite part of my room." Sophia said motioning everyone to sit on the windowsill with her.

"It's an incredible view, wow." Ron said

"Oi Sophia what are they building in middle of the Black Lake?" Neville asked

"Something for one of the Triwizard competitions. I don't know what it is though, sorry," Sophia said

"It's all right Sophia. Now how did your check up go?" Harry asked

"All right I won't know the results for 72 hours. So I have to go back on Thursday." Sophia said

"Oh, but at least you'll be back for the 1st competition." Hermione said

"Yes I would not miss for the world. Did I miss anything important yesterday?" Sophia asked

"No just the usual Seamus exploding multiply fireworks in the Great Hall during breakfast that's all." Neville explained

"Oi don't forget about Ron's new dancing partner." Neville said

"What, what do you mean?" Sophia said looking at Ron

Neville began explaining about the Yule Ball and the waltz they had to dance. He later explained how McGonagall chose Ron to show how to dance the waltz.

"You mean Ron placed his hand on." Sophia said laughing.

"Her waist." Harry said as they all began laughing.

The whole room began laughing at Neville's explanation when Sophia grabbed her back in pain.

"Hey you ok Sophs?" Ron asked

"Yea just a bit of pain from the yesterday's test. Hand me that potion bottle on my nightstand." Sophia said as Neville went, handed her the potion bottle, and watched her drink it.

"Sophs what kind of tests they did on you?" Ron asked taking the bottle away from Sophia.

"They did the usual, but the one that was the worst was the spinal tap." Sophia said as she saw Hermione's face wince in pain.

"What's a spinal tap?" The three Gryffindor boys asked

Hermione began explaining how and what a spinal tap was and how it is perform.

"Oi Sophia that sounds like it hurts." Harry said

"It did OMG it was the worst pain ever." Sophia said

"I hope I never get one of those done. What is that test for?" Neville asked

"It is to make sure my illness has not spread to any other systems in my body." Sophia said.

"Sophia it is time for dinner, now if you wish your friends may stay and have dinner with you in our kitchen if they like?" Snape said

"Oh, can't we go into the Great Hall?" Sophia asked

"No, you must preserve your energy for tomorrow." Snape explained glaring at the Gryffindors.

"Can we eat in my room dad, please just for tonight?" Sophia asked

"Very well, I shall send Ruby with each of your dinners. However you four must return to your towers before 9pm I will not write you any passes." Snape said leaving the room.

"Whew I thought we were going to have dinner with your dad." Neville said

"Oh come on Neville he is not that scary." Sophia said

"He is during class." Neville said

"Yea, but he's the best dad in the whole world, but don't tell anyone." Sophia said hitting Neville with a pillow. Suddenly a pillow fight occurred in the room with Ron hitting Harry so hard with a pillow that feathers exploded everywhere.

"Criminy Ron, clean it up before Snape finds out." Harry said laughing as Hermione made all the feathers disappear.

Ruby appeared with their dinners and they continued there catch up until 8:45pm.

"Sophia its time for us to go." Hermione said

"Yea better get going. Night Sophia see you tomorrow." Neville said as Sophia began walking her friends towards the door.

"Bye Sophs see you tomorrow at breakfast." Ron said

"Bye Sophia." Both Harry & Hermione said as they began walking back towards the tower.

Sophia closed the door and walked back towards her bedroom to get some sleep for tomorrow's classes.

**Thank you all for reading! Please review review review! Remember you can also review in Spanish as well, since Spanish is my first language. Thanks again and please continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all you wonderful readers from around the world! I cannot begin to thank all you who have read this story. Thanks to Phoenix 1592 for always reviewing and kind words. In addition, thanks to all who have add this story to their account. I hope you all continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **

Chp 16

"You need to find another place to put your chewing gum Mr. Finnegan." Moody said

"Oi The old coder can see out of the back of his head." Seamus said

"And hear across classroom." Moody said throwing a piece of paper at Seamus.

"I told you he would know what you were doing, Seamus." Sophia said

Moody resumed by asking Ron to name an unforgivable curse, to which he did and performed it in front of the class with a spider he enlarged. Moody controlled the spider with his wand.

"Who can name another?" Moody asked as Neville raised his hand. "Longbottom is it? Professor Sprout tells me you have an eye for Herbology." Moody said.

"There is the, the Cruciatus curse." Neville said

"Ah yes very good Mr. Longbottom. _Crucio_!" Moody said as the spider began shrieking in pain.

Sophia looked at the spider withering in pain and then looked at the pain look on Neville's face. The whole class was silent as the watched and heard the spider's cries.

"STOP! Can't you see it's bothering it?" Hermione yelled as Moody stopped it.

"Would you like to give us the last one Ms Granger?" Moody asked, as Hermione shock her head no. "_Avada Kadavra_." Moody yelled as a green light shot out of his wand and killed the spider instantly. "There is only person who survived this curse and he sitting in this room." Moody said while pointing his wand at Harry. "Any questions about these curses?" Moody asked

"I do Professor." Sophia said raising her hand.

"Yes Ms Snape?" Moody asked

"The cruciatus curse professor, what is the pain like when one is under this curse?" Sophia asked as the class looked at Moody for an answer

"Depending on how long the person is under the curse they can experience various forms of pain that one can only phantom. A pain is constant and the longer the wizard or witch is put under the curse the worse the pain gets. Many have survived this curse oh yes, but few talk about it." Moody said

"How long would one be under the cruciatus curse in order to kill them?" Sophia asked.

"5 hours is the maximum, after that well the person dies." Moody said

"Tomorrow we look at various witches and wizard who had survived the first 2 unforgivable." Moody said the bell rang & students began leaving class.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sophia walked down the stairs discussing Moody's class.

"Did you see Neville's face?" Hermione said as Harry nudge her to show Neville standing by the window.

"Are you ok Neville?" Sophia asked as Moody came from behind.

"Son, son you all right? Come on lets have a spot of tea." Moody said taking Neville back to his office.

"Come on Sophia lets to go Herbology and tell Professor Sprout what happened?" Harry said as they all made there way to Herbology.

However, Neville was not the only one affected by Moody's lesson of the day, Sophia kept thinking back on Moody's pain description of the cruciatus curse.

_**Why would anyone want to use that curse. It sounds dread full.**_ Sophia thought as the lunch bell stirred her from her thoughts.

"Come on Sophs its lunch time." Ron said

"Oh Ron I'm not hungry I think I'm going to take a nap before Transfiguration." Sophia said

"All right Sophs see you in class then." Ron watched as Sophia went towards the tower.

Sophia continued to sit in front of the fireplace poking the logs with a poker. Tears streamed down her face while thinking back on Moody's class.

"I could have lost him." Sophia said to no one in particular.

"Hey Sophia." Neville said sitting down next to her.

"Hey Neville." Sophia said still poking at the logs.

"I take Moody's class affected you today. If it makes you feel better it affected me as well." Neville said

"Neville I'm sorry I asked those questions but I-"Sophia said

"No it's fine Sophia I'm glad you asked that question because now I know that my parents truly died as true heroes for a worthy cause." Neville said as Sophia began crying into her hands.

"Oh Neville you don't understand! Daddy almost died from the cruciatus curse." Sophia said

"Sophia I know about your dad." Neville said as Sophia looked up in fear.

"What, what do you mean you know about my dad?" Sophia said as Neville looked around the room and inched closer to Sophia.

"He spies for Dumbledore doesn't he?" Neville whispered into Sophia's ear.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Sophia said in a whisper

"Gram almost didn't send me here because of Snape. Once Dumbledore heard this, he explained to Gram who Snape truly was. Gram always adores & respects Dumbledore she took his word and told me. I know I am afraid of him, but when Gram reminds me of what your dad truly does, I calm down. And I guess I see a different side of him because of you. Just be grateful that he survived, it shows his strength and determination for protecting Hogwarts, us and you." Neville said hugging Sophia tight.

"Your right Neville thanks." Sophia said hugging Neville tight as the bell rang.

"Better get to Transfiguration." Neville said helping Sophia up heading towards their last class of the day.

Transfiguration ended with McGonagall assigning yet another essay due Thursday.

"Professor McGonagall I will not be here Thursday." Sophia said after everyone left the classroom.

"Very well then by Friday yes?" McGonagall said as Sophia smiled, nodded and left the classroom.

Sophia made her way to the Great Hall and as she entered, caught glimpse of her father walking in from the back doorway with a slight limp. She covered her mouth and thought back to Moody's lesson.

"I could have lost him forever." Sophia said as tears welled up in her eyes as she entered the Great Hall and sat with her friends.

"Hey Sophs, you all right?" Ron asked

"Yea just um tired." Sophia said poking at her food.

"Oh ok." Ron said as the whole hall began eating.

Sophia had no appetite in fact she hardly touched her food at all. Her mind kept replaying flashbacks to Moody's lesson today.

"Severus is Sophia ok?" McGonagall asked

"I haven't seen her since breakfast this morning why?" Snape asked

"Because look at her, she hardly touched her food or drank anything?" McGonagall said

"Hmmm perhaps I should-"Snape said

"I'll find out what is wrong with her before she goes to bed tonight. I assume she will be sleeping in the tower tonight?" McGonagall asked

"Yes she says she misses it." Snape said sipping his wine.

"Brilliant it will be nice waking her up tomorrow morning." McGonagall said looking at Sophia's blank expression.

_**What could be wrong little dancer?**_ McGonagall thought looking at Sophia.

Dinner ended with the usual Dumbledore speech of good night and the students leaving the Great Hall towards their towers.

"Hey Sophia want to play a game of Wizard's Chess?" Neville asked

"No thanks I'm rather tired good night all." Sophia said walking towards her dorm.

"Hermione know what's wrong with Sophs?" Ron asked

"I don't know she seems rather out of it. I'm going to find out." Hermione said leaving the boys to play Wizards Chess and up to Sophia's bed.

Hermione entered the girl's dormitory and found it rather empty except for Sophia who was sitting on her bed looking out of the window.

"You ok Sophia? We are all worried since you hardly touched your dinner tonight?" Hermione said as Sophia shrugged her shoulders. "Look I think I know what's wrong with you?" Hermione said

"What then?" Sophia said

"I saw yours & Neville's reaction during Moody's lesson today and I know how you feel." Hermione said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"How can you know how I feel? Hermione I almost lost HIM! In fact, I could have lost him if kept under that curse for one more hour. Then what I would have died alone. Hermione I could have lost him." Sophia said putting her face in her hands & cried.

"Your right I do not know, but think of it this way Sophia you still have him. And even he did die we would not let you die alone. Harry, Ron, Neville, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and the rest would all be there with you. We will be there for you no matter what. Until the end Sophia family sticks together you know that." Hermione said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Hermione I'm glad I can count on you guys." Sophia said getting off the bed and pulling out something underneath the bed. "Hermione remember the box I bought for dad with the shamrock in it?" Sophia asked

"Yes what about it?" Hermione asked

"Promise me that the day after my funeral you and only you give it to dad. I have it hidden underneath my bed, see?" Sophia said showing Hermione exactly where the box is located.

"I promise Sophia." Hermione said watching Sophia tuck the box away.

"Thanks. Now I am rather tired I think I am going to get some sleep. Night Hermione & thanks again." Sophia said sleeping under the covers.

"Your welcome Sophia night." Hermione said leaving the girl's dormitory.

McGonagall emerged from the secret door leading into the girls' dormitories with a smile and realized that everything was ok. She quickly wrote a note to Snape explaining the whole situation and the solution.

Ss~!~Ss

Class continued the same for the next two days and then Thursday rolled around which put everyone on nerves. The Triwizard Champions were nervous for their first tasks and Sophia's friends were nervous for both Harry and Sophia.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Sophia said sipping her pumpkin juice and taking her final pill.

"You all right Sophs." Ron said as Snape approached the table.

"Time to head on over to the doctors." Snape said sternly

"Yes dad. Bye guys see you later." Sophia said as she left the Great Hall with Snape.

"Isn't it scary how they both look alike from the back yet one is nicer than the other." Ron said as Hermione smack his arm with her textbook.

"Ronald that's not funny!" Hermione said hitting him once more with her textbook.

**Review review review! Again, shout out to Phoenix 1592 for the poetic reviews about the story. Like I said I accept one word reviews and reviews in Spanish . Please let me know if there are spelling mistakes in any of my chapters. Thanks and please continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **


	17. Chapter 17

**To all my wonderful readers world wide I wish I could meet each one of you & thank you for reading Sophia´s Choice. I didn't realize how many people would enjoy this story. Please continue to review and let me know what you truly think. Your reviews help me create a better story for you to enjoy. Thanks. Big shout outs to Phoenix 1592 & marylopez0812! **

Chp 17

*Snape flashback*

_Snape returned from his first death eater meeting in 5 years and yet it felt like yesterday that he just learned about Lily's death at the hands of Voldemort. He walked into his quarters, sat by the fire, and watched the flames dance. _

_ "I lost my best friend, 5 years ago, and my daughter 3 and half years ago, all because of this." Snape said gripping his arm that held the mark._

_ "Ah Severus you have returned my lad." Dumbledore said walking into Snape's quarters._

_ "Yes Headmaster I have." Snape said_

_ "And what have you learned?" Dumbledore asked_

_ "That the Dark Lord is planning a return when Harry Potter returns into our world." Snape said_

_ "Does he know where Harry is?" Dumbledore asked_

_ "No, the Dark Lord is weak and will not conduct a search until Harry's 11th birthday, when he knows he will attend Hogwarts." Snape said somberly._

_ "I see, well I guess we will have to send Aurora Figg to keep an eye on Harry." Dumbledore said sending his patronus to alert Aurora about her new assignment._

_ "Anything else you need to know headmaster?" Snape asked_

_ "Yes I do my lad. I need you to come to my office in 10 minutes." Dumbledore said as he apparated to his office before Snape could ask any questions._

_10 minutes passed and Snape arrived at Dumbledore's office._

_ "Pop Rocks." Snape said as the gargoyle moved aside and allowed him into Dumbledore's office._

_ "Severus I never got a chance to celebrate your birthday." Dumbledore said_

_ "Headmaster I am in no mood for any kind of frivolous atmosphere. I will be heading back to my quarters now." Snape said_

_ "DADDY!" a tiny voice said from behind Dumbledore._

_Snape turned around and saw a small black hair and black-eyed child running from Dumbledore towards him. Snape looked at Dumbledore who only nodded & smiled. He crouched down to meet the girl at eye level._

_ "Sophia-Cristina." Snape said brushing the hair away from her face._

_ "Hi daddy I misseded you." Sophia said wrapping her arms around Snape's neck as he slowly picked her up and gathered her in his arms._

_ "Headmaster how is this possible I thought she was –"Snape said_

_ "Long gone, taken away from you for always. No Severus after they took Sophia away from you that day at St Mungos they put me in charge of finding her a home, a good home. They handed me her birth certificate, saw your name, and thought well I know the truth about you. I could not place such a sweet child with some random family or in an orphanage, so I had her placed with my Aunt Georgette until I was able to clear your name. It took 3 years, but your name has been cleared with the Ministry Severus." Dumbledore said as Snape looked between him and the girl who was resting in his arms. _

_ "Thank you headmaster." Snape said_

_ "Oh Severus, my lad." Dumbeldore said as Snape turned around._

_ "You only get one daughter, cherish each moment with her as if it were her last. Good night and Happy Birthday." Dumbledore said as Snape smiled and took his family down to now their quarters._

*Snape flashback ends*

"Professor Snape! Someone get me some dragon salts to help wake him up." Henson said as Snape opened his eyes.

"Ugh what happened?" Snape asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You fainted dad." Sophia said helping Snape from the floor.

"I did." Snape said

"Yes you did." Henson said

"And why did I pass out?" Snape asked as Sophia and Dr Henson looked at each other.

"Dad, Dr Henson just told you about when I was going to." Sophia said trying to find the right & delicate word to use.

"Depart this world." Henson said helping Snape up.

"I see and is this certain or another hypothesis by your other professionals?" Snape asked

"No, this is for certain Professor Snape, unless she returns to her treatment." Henson said looking at Sophia.

"Nope I won't do it." Sophia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Very well then, February 21st is when Sophia shall depart from this world. I am sorry Professor Snape. Without treatment, we cannot do anything for Sophia." Henson said

"Dr Henson can I attend the 1st task this Friday?" Sophia asked

"Yes you may but be sure to bundle up. Since your white blood cell count is very low, you must take all precautions to avoid any illness. The simplest cold can make you extremely sick. And I know you don't want to be sick for the Yule Ball." Henson said

"Oh Merlin's bread no way." Sophia said looking at Snape for the official yes.

"You will do as I say that day of the task and sit between your godmother & myself understand?" Snape said

"Yes dad." Sophia said _**At least I get to be at the 1**__**st**__** task**_ Sophia thought

"Well then if there are no other questions then you are free to go. Although I would like to see you after the holidays." Henson said

"Yes Dr Henson." Snape said as Henson pulled Snape into a man hug.

"Enjoy her while you can Professor Snape." Henson whispered and released him from the hug.

"Thank you Dr Henson. Come along Sophia." Snape said leaving the office.

"Bye Dr Henson." Sophia said following Snape out of the office.

"Let's go Sophia I do not have all day!" Snape yelled.

"All right dads no need to be snippy." Sophia said but saw the serious look on Snape's face, held out his arm and both apparated back to Hogwarts to their private quarters.

Ss~!~Ss

Snape & Sophia both returned to their quarters just as the lunch bell rang.

"Go to lunch Sophia." Snape said walking into the kitchen.

"Dad, can't I eat lunch with you please?" Sophia asked walking into the kitchen.

"No, go have lunch with your friends I need time to think alone." Snape said sitting on an empty stool on the island.

"Yes dad." Sophia said walking towards Snape and hugging him tightly.

"My baby girl." Snape whispered into her ear.

"Always and forever daddy." Sophia said squeeze him tighter, kissed him on the cheek and leaving for the Great Hall.

Snape watched and heard Sophia leave their quarters. He placed his head on the table and cried softly.

Sophia walked into the Great Hall and spotted her friends.

"Hey guys!" Sophia said sitting next to Hermione.

"Hey Sophs how did everything go?" Ron asked

"Yea, can you come and see Harry in the 1st task?" Neville asked

"I'll be there but I have to sit between my dad and McGonagall." Sophia said

"At least you'll be there. Hey we'll sit with you." Hermione said.

"No, no it's ok. Thanks though you guys are great." Sophia said beginning to eat her lunch.

"So Sophia what did the Doctor say?" Neville asked

"I rather not say here, maybe we could go t Hagrid's for a spot of tea and then I'll tell you guys all right." Sophia said eating her lunch.

"Yea that sounds great, how about before dinner?" Harry asked

"Great. So did I miss anything important this morning?" Sophia asked

"We handed in your report to McGonagall and then she gave us our test results. Oh Sophia, McGonagall said to come by her office after classes for your test results." Hermione said.

"Ok cool." Sophia said

"Oh and I duplicated notes from Charms & Transfiguration." Hermione said handing her some parchments.

"Oh and I did the same for Herbology." Neville said handing her the parchments

"And Ron and I took turns staying awake in Divination & Ancient Runes." Harry said handing Sophia more parchment.

"Thanks guys. So I guess our only class left is Potions." Sophia said as the bell rang and everyone left for their final classes of the day.

"Now that we have finally been caught up from my absence a small test is in order." Snape said passing out the test & immediately student began working.

Walking down around the classroom, he caught a glimpse of various students with wrinkling brows indicating hard concentration.

_**Granger always giving more information than necessary possible potions mistress.**_ Snape thought

_**Weasley never knowing the difference between his parchment and quill. **_Snape thought still walking with hands behind his back. He came across Neville Longbottom who some how made his quill explode with ink covering the test and desk.

"Mr. Longbottom, get yourself clean." Snape said pointing to the door and watching Neville leave.

_**Not even a quill is safe from Neville's explosive reputation.**_ Snape thought still walking around.

_**Potter, same as his father arrogant and lazy, yet friends with my daughter.**_ Snape thought as he continued commenting on various students & their potions skills. Last was Sophia who was re checking her answers on each page with a careful eye.

_**I have taught her well. That is it baby girl check your answers twice if given three time. I guess next year she will take-**_. Snape stopped his thought realizing that there won't be a next year, that before the year is through this seat will be empty, forever.

Without letting the tears escape from his eyes again he quickly returned to his desk and began correcting previous days work.

"Once you have completed your test place it on my desk and leave." Snape said

Hermione Granger was the first to finish her test.

_**Not shocker that Granger would finish first. Typical Gryffindor.**_ Snape thought watching Hermione place the test on the desk and leaving. He returned to his work and as the minutes passed more students and more tests were handed in.

Snape again began walking around the class to see where each student was on the test. As he glanced around, he noticed Sophia had her head down with the test underneath her. He walked towards Sophia and gently lifted her head and took the test from underneath her, which caused her to stir a little.

"Keep sleeping. I'll wake you when class is almost over." Snape said receiving a nod. He smiled and went back to patrolling the classroom.

30 minutes passed and everyone had already left, well almost everyone.

"Sophia love wake up." Snape said gently tapping her shoulder.

"No dad comfy." Sophia said burying her face further in her arms.

"Come on love it's time for dinner." Snape said as Sophia lifted her head from her arms and noticed the empty classroom.

"Where is everyone?" Sophia asked fixing her hair.

"They left about 30 minutes ago." Snape said sitting on a stool in front of her.

"Oh." Sophia said looking at Snape. "You ok dad?" Sophia asked

"Exquisite, now come on I am famished and so are you." Snape said as Sophia got up and followed Snape to the Great Hall.

Dresses, hair dos and jewelry seemed the topics that fluttered the Great Hall amongst the girls from each school. The Yule Ball was only weeks away and yet there still so much to be done.

"Sophia what does your dress look like?" Hermione asked

"Oh Hermione it's beautiful it flows beautifully. And the shoes and shawl oh Merlin it's- wait a minute I don't have any jewelry crap." Sophia said

"You can borrow some of my jewelry Sophia I've got extras." Hermione said

"Thanks Hermione. What about your dress?" Sophia asked

"I'm getting mine this weekend." Hermione said turning her attention to Ron's package from home.

"Ginny these must be for you?" Ron said

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly." Ginny replied as Hermione & Sophia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked

"There not for Ginny you dope." Sophia said

"What?" Ron asked

"There for you, there dress robes." Hermione said as the Gryffindor table began laughing. Ron sat down and tried to hide the robes.

"Murder me Sophs, right now." Ron said smacking his head against the table.

"Look it's not that bad I mean it looks more authentic and honor to tradition." Sophia said as Ron kept his head down.

"Severus my lad may I see you in my office after dinner?" Dumbledore said as Snape nodded and continued with his dinner.

After dinner, Dumbledore gave his usual good night speech and watched as the students walked out for the night. Snape had finished his dinner early and was waiting in Dumbledore's office.

_**What could Dumbledore want? I have grading and lessons to attend to**_ Snape thought as Dumbledore entered his office.

"Ah Severus my lad this will be a quick meeting." Dumbledore said offering M&Ms to Snape who refused.

"I have other matters to attend to tonight headmaster." Snape said impatiently.

"Yes I know Severus. I wanted to know what date Ms Sophia will depart from us." Dumbledore asked as Snape looked up with a shock look. "I have known quite sometime my lad. I saw the particular light surrounding her since her return back in September." Dumbledore said looking at Snape

"February 21st." Snape said somberly.

"Quite interesting." Dumbledore said stroking his silver beard.

"What do you mean headmaster?" Snape asked

"That on the day Ms Sophia was born was her destiny to die on that day." Dumbledore said

"CUT THE PHILOSOPHICAL CRAP OLD MAN AND TELL ME WHY THAT IS INTERESTING!" Snape yelled

"Severus isn't it odd that the day your grandmother died was on her birthday, same with your mother, your aunt and your little sister." Dumbledore said

Snape had forgotten that all the women in his family had died on their birthdays.

"I had forgotten about that headmaster." Snape said turning to leave the office.

"And from I can tell those people are waiting for her on the other side. I guess that should easy you somewhat, eh Severus?" Dumbledore said as Snape continued to face the gargoyle.

"Not really Headmaster, but what choice do I have but to surrender Sophia to death." Snape said staring at the gargoyle still.

"Have you told Minerva yet?" Dumbledore asked

"No I have not." Snape said

"I think it is best to tell her, she is Sophia's godmother and aunt." Dumbledore said

"You are correct headmaster. I shall inform Minerva." Snape said leaving Dumbledore's office.

"Oh the tears that will flow through out this castle for those that die." Dumbledore said giving Fawkes some food.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are continuing to enjoy Sophia's choice. Even a 1 word review will make my day. I am going to assume by the amount of visitors and hits that you are all still intrigued by this story. Please let me know if there are any mistakes anywhere. Thanks and have a nice day.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello you wonderful readers worldwide. Thank you for reading and please continue to review even one word will make my day. Thanks and please continue to enjoy Sophia´s Choice. Special shout out to Phoenix 1592 who reviews all chapters. **

Chp 18

The day of the first task arrived and everyone in the Great Hall was talking about who would live and die.

"Harry eat something, you'll need your strength." Sophia said taking her pills.

"I'm too nervous Sophia." Harry said poking at his breakfast.

"I know but even if it's a piece of toast, please Harry?" Sophia asked handing Harry some toast.

"You're not going to stop pestering me are you?" Harry asked

"Nope, I'll shove the toast down your throat." Sophia said

"How?" Harry asked

"Have you forgotten who my father is?" Sophia asked

"Oh right, fine but if I puke I'm puking on you." Harry said

"Fair enough." Sophia said watching Harry eat some toast as Snape approached them.

"Sophia lets go." Snape said glaring at Potter.

"All right dad. See you guys later. Good luck Harry I know you'll make it." Sophia said hugging her friend.

"Let's go Sophia! I do not have all day." Snape said

"Yes father. Bye guys see you at the task." Sophia said walking away from Snape.

"All champions please report to the champion's tent immediately to prepare for the 1st task. All those wishing to see the tasks make way to the stadium." Barty Crouch said as everyone began leaving the Great Hall.

"Bye Harry. Good luck man." Neville said high fiving Harry

"Good luck Harry." Seamus said as Harry walked towards the tent.

Snape drummed his fingers on his armchair waiting for Sophia to get dress.

_**I had instructed her to dress warmly not put every article of clothing in her wardrobe.**_ Snape thought as he approached Sophia's bedroom door.

"Let's go Sophia, the 1st tasks starts in 15 minutes." Snape said but got no response. Worried he opened her door to find a note on the bed.

_Dad, please do not be mad I went to sit with my friends. I know you said to stay with you & Auntie Mini but this will probably be the only task I see. I love you, Sophia._

Snape crumbled the note in his hand and made his way towards the stadium.

"Dying or not she will be punish for disobeying my order." Snape said pushing various students out of the way.

"Severus, where have you been? And where is Sophia I thought she was sitting with us?" McGonagall asked

"Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape has decided to disobey me and sit with her friends." Snape said while handing the note to McGonagall

"Severus at least she told you, and besides she can sit with us in the 2nd task. That can be her punishment." McGonagall suggested

"There won't be a second task Minerva." Snape said starring at the note

"What do you mean? The doctors gave her 6-9 months and the way she has been acting well it seems she will live for 9 months." McGonagall said making sure all the students were headed to the stadium.

"Minerva, Doctor Henson has given an accurate date on our last visit." Snape said somberly.

"Oh and what date is that Severus?" McGonagall asked afraid to hear the answer.

"February 21st, Sophia's birthday." Snape said

"But the doctor said-" McGonagall said

"The doctor said 6 TO 9 months, February is the 6th month." Snape said watching the tears form in McGonagall's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Severus." McGonagall said staring at the stadium. "So that means that this task?"

"Is the only task she will see, she will not see the end of the tournament." Snape said as both began walking towards the stadium.

"Then let her enjoy it with her friends Severus." McGonagall said as they walked up the stairs to their seats.

"Sophs I thought you had to sit with your dad and McGonagall?" Ron said

"I do, but I don't know something told me to sit with you guys. Where's Hermione?" Sophia asked

"She went to wish Harry good luck." Ron said as Hermione returned.

"Sophia I thought-"Hermione said

"I know, but like I told Ron something told me to sit with you guys, so I am." Sophia said

"Your dad looks awfully pissed, here." Neville said handing Sophia the binoculars.

"Yea he does, I'll deal with the retaliation later." Sophia said as the bell rang to commence the 1st task.

"Harry your wand! Your wand!" Both Hermione & Sophia yelled toward Harry

"Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled as the dragon breathed fire towards Harry.

The broom appeared rapidly; Harry launched himself on it and tried again to retrieve the egg. As he tried to distract the dragon by flying around, the chains of the dragon broke and the dragon began flying freely. The dragon flew around for several seconds and then began following Harry. The dragon flew so low that it sliced through the section where the schools faculty was sitting.

"Sophia look!" Hermione said pointing to the recent damaged area.

"Oh my Merlin! I could have been sitting there." Sophia said grabbing the binoculars from Neville looking over to where she would have been sitting.

"Do you think everyone is all right?" Neville asked

"I think so I see dad and McGonagall sitting up & cleaning themselves off." Sophia said still looking through the binoculars.

"Oh Severus are you all right?" McGonagall asked helping the Potions Master up.

"Splendid." Snape said looking at the giant hole between them. They looked at each other and then at Sophia at the other end of the stadium.

"Thank Merlin Sophia has a good head on her shoulder." McGonagall asked as the faculty began moving to other seats in the stadium.

Cheers filled the Gryffindor common room as Harry was being lifted into the air along with the egg.

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked as everyone cheered. He opened the egg and greeted with a loud screeching sound.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked

"Uh move along people; uh get back to your knitting this could get ugly." Fred said

"Sophia!" McGonagall said entering the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" Sophia said

"Your father would like to see you in his office." McGonagall said

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Sophia said turning to Hermione "This cannot be good. If I don't come back alive tell me if the married couple stopped fighting." Sophia said as Hermione laughed and turned her attention back to Harry & Ron's conversation.

Sophia made her way to Snape's office slowly when Ruby appeared.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Sophia asked

"Master Snape asked Ruby to bring Miss Sophia to his office quickly." Ruby said holding Sophia's hand and apparating to Snape's office.

"Thank you Ruby you may leave." Snape said sternly as Ruby left the office.

"Yes father?" Sophia said while trying to maintain her composure.

"Sit down!" Snape said as Sophia obeyed.

_**Oh, Boy this cannot be good**_. Sophia thought watching Snape walk in front of her.

"Now then, what were my instructions about the 1st task?" Snape asked with hands behind his back.

"That I had to sit with you & Professor McGonagall." Sophia said

"Correct and did you?" Snape asked arching an eyebrow

"No sir." Sophia said head cast down.

"Exactly, why did you disobey me?" Snape asked but got no response. "Sophia answer me!" Snape yelled

"I wanted to sit with my friends." Sophia said looking at floor.

"Eyes up! Was that part of our agreement?" Snape asked sternly

"No sir." Sophia said biting her lip to avoid crying.

"Exactly. Your punishment for disobeying me is to spend this Saturday in the potions classroom and alphabetizing the ingredients in the closest." Snape said folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes sir." Sophia said

"You may return to your tower." Snape said watching Sophia approach the door & turned back to face Snape.

"Dad?" Sophia said

"Yes?" Snape said

"I'm sorry for disobeying you." Sophia said closing the dungeon door behind her & returned to the Gryffindor tower

Ss~!~Ss

The weekend arrived and Sophia served her punishment with Snape by alphabetizing all the ingredients in the closet. Snape sat on his desk correcting and kept an eye out on Sophia. Actually earlier, he had alphabetized half of them so as not to wear Sophia out.

"Dad?" Sophia said from the closest.

"Yes?" Snape said

"I feel dizzy." Sophia said & then Snape heard a small thud. Instantly he ran into the closet and found Sophia on the floor.

"That's enough for tonight." Snape said helping Sophia up and escorting her to the closest seat. He poured a glass of water and handed to Sophia who instantly guzzled it down. Snape realized that she had been working for 8 hours straight after lunch.

"Thanks dad." Sophia said handing back the glass.

"My pleasure." Snape said smiling back.

"Well better finish the job." Sophia said getting up but Snape stopped her.

"Oh no baby girl you're done for the night." Snape said waving his wand, mumbling an alphabetizing spell and closed the closest door as the spell did its work.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Sophia asked. Each time she disobeyed her father or anyone she loved it made her feel guilty so in recompense she felt the need to do anything to make up for her disobedience.

"Actually there is." Snape said

"Yes dad." Sophia asked looking up at her father.

"Take a shower and eat dinner with me afterwards, deal?" Snape asked

"Deal dad." Sophia said smiling & leaving for her bathroom.

30 minutes passed and Snape & Sophia were enjoying the fabulous dinner in which Ruby had made for both of them. Snape cleared his throat, which caused Sophia to look up and face her father.

"Sophia, there is something we need to discuss?" Snape asked

"Yes dad?" Sophia asked watching Snape compose himself. She could tell it would be a difficult topic.

"It involves your funeral services? How do you envision it?" Snape asked

"I never have given much thought to it dad. I assumed that you, Auntie Mini or Grandpa Al would handle those arrangements." Sophia said sipping her water.

"Mostly likely, however this is your –"Snape said swallowing the lump in his throat. "Funeral service so you tell us."

"What should I be thinking about?" Sophia asked

"Such things as your coffin, where you would like to be buried, eulogy, things of that manner." Snape explained

"Oh I never gave it any thought." Sophia said as Snape nodded.

"I've always liked the hill right near Hogwarts. You know the one where you can see the sunrise & sunset over the castle filled with daises." Sophia said looking out the window.

"Very well and the eulogy and ceremony?" Snape asked

"In the Great Hall, its where I have my best memories. My eulogy I don't want one person to give it, but anyone willing to share, specifically Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ron, Auntie Mini, Grandpa Al & you." Sophia said watching Snape write on a piece of parchment.

"Why Mr. Potter Sophia?" Snape asked with somewhat angry tone.

"He's my friend dad; please just forget about the past, at least on that day." Sophia said

"What about poetry can someone read a poem?" Sophia asked

"Yes they can. What did you have in mind?" Snape asked

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to think about it." Sophia said as Snape nodded.

"Sophia is there any particular flowers you had in mind?" Snape asked

"Perhaps roses of various colors." Sophia said as Snape nodded again.

"I think it is time you went to bed Sophia." Snape said as Sophia left.

Snape performed his nightly ritual and nox the light outs. Before he closed the door, he came to a realization that this bedroom would one day be empty.

*Snape dream*

_Snape reread the letter from the Ministry and still could not believe it, that his mother, Eileen Prince Snape was dead. It was not a pleasant death at any rate; she had died by falling down the stairs while fleeing from her abusive husband, Tobias Snape. _

_ "You damn bastard, I knew you would be the death of her." Snape said while glancing up at a picture of his mother on the mantel._

_The letter stated the following:_

**Attention Severus Tobias Snape, it is our duty to regrettably inform you that Mrs Eileen Saleah Prince Snape has passed away from her injuries on this the 17****th**** of March in the year of our Merlin 1988. **

** The will of Mrs Eileen Saleah Prince Snape states that her only son, Severus Tobias Snape, be in complete charge of all funeral and financial arrangements. Also that Severus Tobias Snape and his daughter, Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape be the sole heirs to the Prince family legacy. All Prince Accounts & assists immediately transfer to Severus Tobias Snape until his daughter, Sophia Cristina-Rose Snape becomes of age. **

**Sincerely the Ministry of Deceased Witches & Wizards ~Lenora Crockfort**

_The following week Snape stood in front of the Prince family Mausoleum. It held 14 generations of Prince family members. After the last family friend left the Mausoleum Snape sat on a small bench across his mother's tomb. He just stared at his mother's tomb and quietly began talking to her._

_ "Mother, I am sorry for not being a better person, I should have been there to defend you from HIM!" Snape said "I know not even you could have been proud of me and I should have told you the truth, but I was a coward." Snape said as several tears slipped from his eyes as he placed his face into his hands & cried._

_He sat there for a while and decided to return to the top floor of the mausoleum. As he approached the top floor, he saw Sophia sleeping on the bench in front of a portrait of Dementia Prince, his great-great aunt. _

_ "Severus, I am sorry for your lose." Dementia said._

_ "Thank you Aunt Dementia." Snape said picking up Sophia._

_ "Severus, you have such a lovely daughter, who obviously adores you." Dementia said_

_ "Excuse me?" Snape said adjusting Sophia onto his hip._

_ "Yes Severus she wouldn't stop talking about you. She thinks you are the most powerful wizard. You are her hero." Dementia said_

_ "Your point?" Snape asked_

_ "That your mother had done an excellent job in raising you, it shows with Sophia." Dementia said nodding towards Sophia._

_ "Thank you Dementia. Now it is time for us to go home, good night." Snape said leaving the Prince Mausoleum._

_Snape walked away from the Mausoleum as Sophia awoke._

_ "Daddy I love you." Sophia whispered into Snape's ear & fell back to sleep. _

_Nothing else matter but Sophia, he was now the parent._

**Reviews Reviews! All reviews are welcome even ones in Spanish. Thanks for reading. The chapters are only going to get more intense from here. Wink wink.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all who have read this story and added it to their favorites. Again big shout out to Phoneix 1592 for reviewing every chapter. Hope you are all still enjoying Sophia's Choice. Please review in either Spanish or English. I'm serious Spanish is my 1st language please leave a review! Reviews help me create a better story for YOU to read and enjoy. **

Chp 19

The day of the Yule Ball arrived and all witches and wizards were scurrying about the castle getting ready. Sophia was helping Hermione straighten her hair, while Ginny was in a panic.

"Hermione have you seen my other earring?" Ginny said looking around their dorm.

"No. Sophia. Have you?" Hermione asked

"It's on your pillow." Sophia said pointing to Ginny's bed.

"Thanks Sophia." Ginny said

"Sophia, when are you getting dress?" Hermione asked

"After I'm done doing your hair." Sophia said placing another bobby pin into Hermione's hair.

"It's looking great Sophia; you know you should be a Witchtician, you are really great with hair." Hermione said

"Thanks Hermione, but, never mind." Sophia said grabbing the hairspray.

"What?" Hermione said

"Nothing, turn around so I can finish your hair." Sophia said

"Sophia what aren't you telling me. The doctor told you something on your last visit, what is it?" Hermione asked

"Hermione today is not the day, perhaps tomorrow." Sophia said turning Hermione around.

"No, you're going to tell me now!" Hermione said

"Hermione not today I want everyone to be happy I promise to tell you all tomorrow." Sophia said

"Promise?" Hermione said

"I promise, now turn around and let me finish your hair." Sophia said as Hermione obeyed.

20 minutes passed and Sophia finally finished Hermione's hair and straightens Ginny's hair as well. As the three girls sat in their dorm playing cards when Professor McGonagall entered their dorm.

"Girls, the ball starts in 3 hours, best start getting ready. Sophia come with me." McGonagall said

"Yes Professor McGonagall. See you at the ball." Sophia said following McGonagall.

"Bye Sophia." Ginny& Hermione both said & continued to play cards.

Sophia followed McGonagall to her office where she was greeted by Pomona Sprout and Florence McGonagall.

"I guess it is time to fancy you up little dancer." McGonagall said

"Yes it is, first your hair." Pomona said taking out her wand and motioning Sophia to sit down.

"Auntie Mona since when do you do hair?" Sophia said watching Pomona wave her wand.

"My mother was a muggle hairstylist and I watched her several times fixing peoples hair when I was little. Now tell me how do you want your hair up or down?" Sprout asked

"Down but with curls at the end and a giant red poppy on my left ear." Sophia said

"Your wish is my command." Sprout said as Sophia watched her hair magically curl into perfect ringlets and as a red glittery poppy appeared in her hair at the end.

"Merlin's ghost you look exquisite child." Florence and McGonagall both said.

"Thank you." Sophia said inspecting the hairstyle.

"Now it is time for makeup, shoes and dress." McGonagall said conjuring the items and taking Sophia into her dressing room.

"All right dear, go behind the dressing folds and put on your dress. I'll be out here if you need any help." McGonagall said handing the dress to Sophia.

"Auntie Mini, can you zip up the back please?' Sophia asked after 5 minutes.

"Of course my little dancer." McGonagall said zipping up the dress and leaving again.

"Ok I think I'm ready. Tell me what you think?" Sophia said emerging from the dressing folds in her dress. It was a long black sleek dress with a deep poppy red section diagonally wrapping down towards the bottom. She wore silver heels that glittered in the light.

McGonagall looked at Sophia and was stunned as to how grown up she looked.

"It was only yesterday you took my robe and wand & pretended to be a Hogwarts Professor." McGonagall said clearing the tears from her eyes.

"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" Sophia asked

"A very good sign. Come let's show everyone." McGonagall said leading Sophia out from the dressing area.

Sophia stepped out of the dressing area and saw Pomona, Florence and Snape.

"Dad!" Sophia said running towards him and hugging fiercely.

"Hello princess. I guess that title fits you tonight." Snape said smiling

"You look radiant." Pomona said.

"Oh Severus where are my manners. Severus this is Florence McGonagall my sister. She owns a dress boutique in Diagon Alley. This is where Sophia's dress came from." McGonagall said as Florence extended her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Professor Snape. I must say that it is true you cannot judge a book by its cover. You have raised such a sweet and obedient girl; you should be very proud Professor Snape." Florence said

"Thank you Ms McGonagall." Snape said looking at Sophia.

"Well you have make up, hairstyle, shoes, dress, shawl." McGonagall said handing Sophia the charmed shawl.

¨But some jewelry is missing." Snape said pulling a large velvet box from his robes.

The three witches looked at each other, nodded and left father and daughter to have some privacy.

"What is it dad?" Sophia said touching the box gently.

"This baby girl is something that has been passed down to all Prince Women. Since you are one of them, it goes straight to you." Snape said opening the box and revealing a beautiful red poppy necklace almost identical to the one in Sophia's hair.

"It's beautiful dad." Sophia said as Snape put it on Sophia.

"It is ironic you chose a poppy to put in your hair and yet that is the symbol for the Prince women." Snape said looking at Sophia in the mirror.

"It is a symbol of remembrance. And since you are the last Prince woman it dies with you." Snape said somberly turning away from Sophia.

Sophia looked down and touched the red poppy and noticing how beautiful it is.

"Dad?" Sophia said finding Snape sitting on the red sofa starring into the fire. She approached Snape and sat down next to him. "Why does this traditional have to die with me, why can't it continue with you?" Sophia asked.

"Because baby girl that has been the traditional for centuries now." Snape explained

"Oh I see, well I guess that's going to change now is it dad?" Sophia said as Snape looked at Sophia and at the necklace. He said nothing and just kissed her forehead.

"Now come don't want you to be late." Snape said heading towards the door.

"Wait dad!" Sophia said

"Yes love." Snape said as Sophia hugged and squeezed her father tight. "Thanks dad for everything you have done for me. I'll love you forever." Sophia said as several tears escaped her eyes.

::clear throat:: "Now, now baby girl no tears." Snape said clearing them gently from her cheeks. "You have a ball to enjoy and I have a ball to chaperone." Snape said as Sophia nodded and both left McGonagall's office.

Ss~!~Ss

Adjusting her shawl Sophia rounded the corner and descended the stairs where Vladimir Tskoy awaited Sophia along with his friend, Viktor Krum.

"Your date is here." Viktor said nudging Vladimir turning around to see Sophia smiling at him. Sophia approached him and continued to smile at him.

"You look exquisite. I am honored to accompany such a beautiful girl to this ball." Vladimir said offering his arm & escorting Sophia into the Great Hall.

Sophia walked into the Great Hall and was in awe of the wintry scene before her.

Vladimir escorted Sophia to his table where several Hogwarts and Durmstrang students where seating & waiting for the four champions to enter. Sophia introduced herself to each new person and began starting the conversation. After 10 minutes, the trumpets sounded to announce the entrance of the 4 champions.

"Hey Sophia did you know Hermione was going with Viktor Krum?" Neville asked

"Yea I did, but she swore me to secrecy." Sophia said as Neville nodded.

The waltz began and all in the Great Hall were watching the four champions and their dates dancing to it. Dumbledore and McGonagall soon took the floor and began waltzing as well.

"Come one Ginny, let's go." Neville said as Ginny nodded and took the floor.

Vladimir arched his eyebrow at Sophia and knew he wanted to waltz as well. Sophia nodded and both walked on to the floor to waltz.

"Ah Severus it looks like my star student is fond of your daughter." Karkaroff said watching the pair dance.

"Yes he seems to be however if his hand moves further down my daughter's back he will personally be seeing stars." Snape said carefully watching Vladimir's hand. Karkaroff motioned for Vladimir to stop moving his hand to which he did but instead kissed Sophia on the lips.

"I think we should get some fresh air shouldn't we?" Vladimir asked

"Yes, but I think once we are out of certain people's eyes, don't you think." Sophia said referring to her dad and Karkaroff.

"I think you are right." Vladimir said as they continued to dance.

Ron watched Hermione laughing and talking with Viktor while he and Harry sat at their table.

"Viktor's gone to get us drinks, would you care to join us?" Hermione asked

"No, we won't care to join you and Viktor." Ron said

"What's got your wand in a knot? Besides the purpose of competition is mutual international unity, to make friends." Hermione said

"It seems like he has something more than friendship on his mind." Ron said

"Oh really, then you're the solution then uh? Anyway where's Sophia?" Hermione asked

"I don't know she went outside with Vladimir about 30 minutes ago. Haven't seen her since." Harry said

"Oh, well tell her I was looking for her." Hermione said returning to Viktor who had drinks for him and her.

Vladimir and Sophia walked hand in hand outside and stopped to look at the winter moon.

"You're quite beautiful in the moonlight you know." Vladimir said

"Thank you and you're quite handsome yourself." Sophia said

"Oh look mistletoe thus 2 weeks before Christmas." Vladimir said inching closer to Sophia.

"Yes how festive of you." Sophia said looking up at the strong Durmstrang student.

"Let us not forgot the tradition of mistletoe." Vladimir said cupping Sophia's face.

"Let's practice to make sure we both know the tradition." Sophia said wrapping her arms around Vladimir's neck and then Sophia closed her eyes.

Ss~!~Ss

"Severus I think it best that you and Igor chaperone the carriages outside, while Minerva and I continue our rounds in the corridors." Dumbledore said as both wizards nodded their heads and headed outside.

As the two wizards stood outside various topics were, discuss along with Voldemort's return. Before the topic could continue, Snape noticed a carriage moving with windows being fogged up.

_**That had better not be who I think it is.**_ Snape thought casting his spell onto the carriage to open the door.

"20 points from Ravenclaw and the same for Hufflepuff." Snape said ushering the students out of the carriage but sighing with relief.

The two wizards yet again stood in the middle of the carriages looking for any sign of movements coming from them. Karkaroff noticed another carriage moving and its windows fogging up.

"I'll take care of this one Severus." Karkaroff said approaching the carriage.

"TSKOY!" Karkaroff yelled

"Headmaster I I-." Vladimir said

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHO THIS IS?" Karkaroff yelled

"I know who she is, but I I tried to stop, but nothing I couldn't." Vladimir said as Karkaroff look down at the scene.

_**What do you think happened with Sophia and Vladimir in the carriage? Could Vladimir have done something he was not supposed to do with Snape's daughter? Hmmmm the answer in the next chapter, which will be up sometime before the end of this year. Bye for now! **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to all who have read this story and added it to their favorites. Please review in either Spanish or English. I am serious Spanish is my 1st language please leave a review! Reviews help me create a better story for YOU to read and enjoy. . I own nothing except for Sophia-Cristina every other Harry Potter aspect was created by the great JK Rowling.**

Chp 20

Snape briefly stepped inside to warm himself up a bit, when he noticed a quarrel occurring between Hermione and Ronald.

"They get scary when they grow older." Ron said

"Ronald you spoiled everything!" Hermione yelled as both Gryffindor boys headed towards the tower.

_Typical teenage angst & drama_. Snape thought warming his hands by the fire. Deciding quickly he peered into Great Hall to see where Sophia was, but to his surprise nothing.

_Where could she be?_ Snape thought as various thoughts filled his head.

_No, she knows better. _Snape thought shaking the thoughts away & return to his post.

As he walked outside, he saw Karkaroff yanking out one of his students from the carriage.

_Looks like Karkaroff's own cannot keep out of trouble._ Snape thought standing & smirking in the archway that separated the Great Hall from the carriage courtyard.

"Severus do not stand there with that smirk. The girl is your own." Karkaroff said

"I´ll deal with the Slytherin girl-"Snape could not finish his sentence as to who was inside the carriage.

"Dad I-" Sophia said

"DO NOT SAY A WORD!" Snape said yanking Sophia out of the carriage and holding her by the upper arm.

"Dad listen I-"Sophia said but received a harder grip

"THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOUR ACTIONS IN THAT CARRIAGE TONIGHT!" Snape said gripping her arm tighter

Snape glared at Sophia while Karkaroff shouted various phrases & curses at Vladimir. "Headmaster I did not- I mean we did not do anything!" Vladimir said

"Interesting story, yet there is blood on the carriage seat & you are shirtless, explain to me that?" Karkaroff said

"She had a nosebleed and I was taking off my shirt to help stop it." Vladimir.

"Poor Excuse. The worst excuse I have ever heard from a child!" Snape said

"Dad it is true." Sophia said

"YOU DO NOT SPEAK! GO TO THE DUNGEONS I WILL BE IN THERE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Snape said but Sophia did not move

"No I will not!" Sophia said

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN DISOBEYING ME NOW! YOU WILL HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE OR ELSE! 1" Snape said but Sophia kept her ground.

"2!" Snape said still nothing

"3!" Snape said, as Sophia did not move. In slow motion, he glared down & for the 1st time in his whole life he physically punished Sophia.

Sophia glanced up at her father not believing what had just occurred. Suddenly she felt something dripping from her mouth it was blood.

"You hit me, you bastard." Sophia said turning around & leaving the scene.

Snape turned back around to face Karkaroff & Vladimir. He quickly approached the boy, grabbed him by the collar & lifted him in the air.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said approaching the scene.

"Headmaster, this boy-"Snape said

"Will be set down to the ground and be dealt by Headmaster Karkaroff. Igor if you please." Dumbledore said as Snape set the boy down & the two left the scene.

"Severus, where is Sophia?" Dumbledore asked

Ss~!~Ss

"Go on off with you. Mr. Filtch please ensure that Mr. Hutchinson & Ms Dulior return to their towers." McGonagall said ushering the students back to their dormitories.

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Mr. Filtch said as the two students sulked away along with Mrs Norris.

"Teenagers." McGonagall said rounding the corridor to find someone crying in the corner.

"Sophia?" McGonagall said as Sophia looked up at her godmother.

Dry blood caked her fingers and a deep cut starting at the corner of her mouth until the mid of her cheek. McGonagall noticed also the dried blood trail coming from her nose.

"Little dancer what happened?" McGonagall said receiving a loud sob and a 14 yr old young women collapsing in her arms.

"He hit me. He hit me with his wand. I never thought he was capable of doing that." Sophia said in between sobs.

"Now Sophia you have only known the boy for 2 weeks. You cannot judge a person in 2 week." McGonagall said helping Sophia up.

"2 weeks?" Sophia asked

"Yes, but we can talk about that later right now we need to get that stitched up by Poppy." McGonagall said escorting Sophia to the hospital wing.

As they walked along the corridor, fresh blood began flowing from Sophia's nose. McGonagall assumed it was from stress of the situation & thought nothing of it.

"Poppy!" McGonagall called

"Yes Minerva. Oh dear Sophia what happened? Come this way." Poppy said escorting both witches to a near by bed.

"What happened?" Poppy asked

"A boy had hit Sophia with his wand. That boy is going to wish he had never touched you. I know his last name, but what is his first name little dancer?" McGonagall asked

"It was not Vladimir Auntie Mini." Sophia whispered.

"If not Vladimir than whom?" McGonagall asked

"It was dad." Sophia said causing the two witches to gasp.

Ss~!~Ss

Saturday morning rolled around and the headmasters of the three schools decided to let the students sleep in. The Great Hall only hosted 5 people for breakfast, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape. As the 5 faculty members ate their breakfast in silence the doors boomed opened. McGonagall walked in and glanced at the table & immediately walked towards it.

"Minerva does not look happy Albus." Flitwick said

"Yes Filius." Dumbledore said watching McGonagall approach Snape.

"Yes?" Snape asked arching his eyebrow.

"How dare you." McGonagall said taking her hand & hitting Snape on his cheek. He quickly pulled out his wand & pointed it at the Gryffindor head of house.

"Severus, lower your wand!" Dumbledore said looking at Snape who immediately obeyed.

"Are you daffled you old fool. Did you not see what had occurred?" Snape asked

"Yes I did." Dumbledore said

"And?" Snape said

"Bravo Minerva." Dumbledore said leaving the Great Hall. Snape glared at the professor and quickly exited the hall as well.

The other remaining professors gathered around McGonagall.

"Minerva, why?" Sprout asked

"Filius if you had seen, what I had seen last night, there are no words." McGonagall said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Minerva what happened?" Sprout asked

::sigh:: "Severus hit Sophia." McGonagall said

"He has done that in the past though." Flitwick said

"Yes he has Filius, however this time he has gone too far." McGonagall said explaining the injury that Sophia had sustained.

Sophia lay in the hospital bed as Poppy began inspecting the cut.

"Your father had a forceful blow. That bastard." Poppy said pointing her wand & numbing Sophia's cheek.

"Dad has a tiny knife in his wand." Sophia said

"I know, but he had no right to even touch you like this." Poppy said sighing

"How bad is it?" Sophia asked

"Well you'll have to wear a bandage over it for 2 weeks." Poppy said beginning to stitch the cut close.

"Will it leave a scar?" Sophia asked

"Yes it will." Poppy said as Sophia's nose began to bleed.

"Poppy can you hand me a tissue please?" Sophia asked as Poppy stopped the procedure and handed them to her.

"Sophia when did these nosebleeds began?" Poppy asked.

"2 weeks ago. I was asleep and I felt something drip on my cheek & thought it was a bug. I woke up and found my nose bleeding." Sophia said

"I see. I'll have to inform doctor Henson about this." Poppy said

"Is that a bad sign?" Sophia asked

"I cannot not say." Poppy said even though she knew the truth.

"Oh." Sophia said as Poppy continued to sow the cut close.

Ss~!~Ss

The weekend pass and Sophia was release from the hospital wing Monday morning for her classes.

"Poppy?" McGonagall said walking into the hospital wing

"Oh Minerva. I had just finished releasing Sophia to attend to her classes." Poppy said

"Oh and how is she doing?" McGonagall asked

"She will need to keep the bandage on her face for 2 weeks & see me each night to change her bandage." Poppy said

"And the nose bleeds?" McGonagall asked

"That I am going to find out today." Poppy said

"What do you think Poppy?" McGonagall asked

"Minerva with what I know & have studied about cancer, nosebleeds are not good. However we must monitor the frequency of these nose bleeds, only then can we tell." Poppy said

"I see. Thank you Poppy." McGonagall said.

"Minerva!" Poppy said as McGonagall turned around.

"Yes?" McGonagall said

"I had heard what you had done with Severus. And all I have to say is good job." Poppy said

"Thank you Poppy he deserved it!" McGonagall said with anger.

"I agree." Poppy said as McGonagall left the hospital wing.

"Sophia! Where have you been? We have been so worried about-"Hermione stopped and noticed the bandage on Sophia's cheek. "Sophia what happened?" Hermione asked.

¨I got hit." Sophia said

"Oh." Hermione said noticing the sadness in Sophia's eyes.

"Come on lets not be late to class." Harry said they all began leaving for their 1st class of the day, Potions.

**Thanks again for all those people who continue to read Sophia's Choice. I had almost deleted this story but decided to continue with it. I only ask one thing of you and that is to leave a review, even one word would be appreciative. Thanks, Gracias please continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! Did not realize how many people were anxiously awaiting an update. 5 reviews in one day! I guess I should not delete this story after all. Thanks to Lazuli the Fallen Angel, Phoenix 1592 for (Always ::Snape voice::) reviewing each chapter since the beginning, racheal. Miller. 58, and leafstone. Completely made my day. Please continue to review even one word it is all I ask. **

Chp 21

A shiver ran down Sophia's body, not from the dungeon's cold air, but for the fear, she now had for her father. As the students entered the classroom, they took note of Snape watching each one of them.

"Quickly in your seats!" Snape said watching with glee as students tried to find their seats. With a wave of his wand the chalkboard instantly began writing but causing Sophia's blood to run cold.

"Sophia you all right?" Neville asked

"Yes Neville why?" Sophia asked trying not to sound fearful.

"Because you're causing my hand an awful lot of pain." Neville said Sophia looked and released Neville's hand.

"Sorry Neville." Sophia said and began writing down her notes.

Snape walked around and noticed the rapid speed students took for their notes.

"Now that you have taken the notes. Begin this quiz." Snape said handing out the quizzes.

"A quiz? But it's the first day after the Yule Ball." Ron groaned.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked

"No Professor Snape." Ron said

"Unacceptable Mr. Weasley. You may leave but with a zero." Snape said as Ron gasped but refused to argue. As he got up, he mumbled, "At least he didn't hit me." Ron said

"Mr. Weasley care to share your thoughts with the class?" Snape asked

"Yes I would Professor Snape, but I do not wish to hurt the feelings of my friend Sophia since you have already hurt her enough." Ron said causing the class to ohhhh.

"MR. WEASLEY DETENTION TONIGHT 7PM SHARP! & 30 points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled.

"Fine I'll be sure to wear an armor suite." Ron said receiving more gasps from the class.

"2 MONTHS MR. WEASLEY & 50 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said

"50!" Ron yelled

"For each word you have said." Snape said as Ron left the dungeons.

The classes looked at each other and were amazed at to what happened.

"What are you all looking at? BEGIN! Or I'll give you all zeros." Snape said as students instantly began working on their quizzes.

The bell rang indicating and students waited for their dismissal.

"Put your quizzes on the desk & leave in silence." Snape said with his head down.

"Sophia wake up!" Neville said

"Ugh, oh." Sophia said instantly placing the quiz on Snape's desk. She glanced at him as Snape looked up and noticed the bandage on her cheek. Immediately he glanced down and tried to occupy his mind. As he gathered the papers into a pile, he felt something wet and looked down at several blood drops on Sophia's quiz.

Ss~!~Ss

Madam Pomfrey waited and drummed her fingers as the door opened.

"Good afternoon Auntie Poppy." Dr Henson said hugging the mediwitch.

"Good afternoon William. My have you grown." Poppy said

"Auntie Poppy you have said the same phrase to me since I was 3 years old." Dr. Henson said with a laugh.

"Well it still hold true." Poppy said

"What can I do for you today?" Dr. Henson asked

"I wanted to get your opinion about something that has occurred with Sophia?" Poppy said

"Sophia, Sophia Snape?" Dr. Henson said

"Yes that Sophia." Poppy said

"Ah yes, the poor thing, so young, too soon." Dr. Henson said sadly shaking his head.

"William, she has been having nosebleeds for two weeks, but I only found out about them last night." Poppy said

"Are they frequent, since you know some people get nose bleeds from stress?" Dr. Henson asked

"I do not think it is from stress, but I wanted to get your medical opinion." Poppy asked

"My opinion is to bring her to the hospital & have her take a CAT scan. The scan will allow us to see if the cancer has spread to her brain." Dr. Henson said

"But she is taking medication." Poppy said

"Yes, however she has not been in chemo or radiation for 6 months." Dr. Henson said

"Is there anything else I should monitor?" Poppy asked

"Everything." Dr. Henson said.

"All right, thank you William." Poppy said standing & hugging her nephew.

"Your welcome. Floo me at any hour I practically live here." Dr. Henson said

"So I noticed. Take care of yourself and thank you. Hogwarts Hospital Wing!" Poppy said stepping into the fireplace & returning to Hogwarts.

Ss~!~Ss

"Oh gosh Sophia." Neville said trying to catch Sophia but not before banging her head against the table.

"Sophia! Professor Sprout!" Hermione said

"Yes Ms Granger." Sprout asked with her back towards the students.

"Sophia fell and is bleeding." Hermione said causing Sprout to turn around & gasp.

"Oh Merlin! Mr. Longbottom take her to see Madam Pomfrey quickly. Here use my fireplace." Sprout said

"May I help Neville?" Hermione asked

"Yes good idea Ms Granger." Sprout said watching the three Gryffindors disappear into the green flames.

The three arrived at the hospital wing holding Sophia up.

"Sophia wake up!" Hermione said but nothing.

"Sophia wake up!" Neville said but still nothing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled as the mediwitch appeared.

"Oh dear Merlin what happened?" Poppy said as the two Gryffindors help Sophia onto a near by bed.

"We were planting Mandrake seeds and then Sophia. I tried to catch her before she hit the ground, but she ended up hitting her head on the marble table." Neville said

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom. And the nose bleed?" Poppy asked opening Sophia's eyes.

"She had one in Potions." Neville said

"She had one during lunch & in charms." Hermione said

"Oh and just now in Herbology." Neville said

"Why wasn't she brought her immediately?" Poppy asked

"I asked her but she said no she had it under control." Neville said

"She had given me the same answer." Hermione said

"Thank you, both of you may leave." Poppy said as the two students left.

Madam Pomfrey looked down at Sophia and tucked her into bed. Looking back, she saw the bandage that held the mark that made her cringe with disgust & tugged at her heart.

Several hours pass, and many came to check up on Sophia. It was 12am and still nothing.

"Has she moved at all?" Dumbledore asked

"Not an inch Albus. This cannot be good." Poppy said

"Could she be in a coma?" McGonagall asked sadly.

"Perhaps. Let me get my nephew, Dr Henson." Poppy said sending her patronus as they waited,

Within minutes, the fireplace roared & out stepped Dr Henson.

"What happened?" Dr. Henson asked beginning to examine Sophia as Poppy began recounting what had occurred today with Sophia.

"Is she in a coma?" Poppy asked.

"Yes she is." Dr Henson said as the three looked at each other sadly.

"When will she come out of it?" Dumbledore asked

"Who knows? Tomorrow, tonight, perhaps never. I cannot say unless I perform a CAT scan to see if her brain is still functioning." Dr Henson said looking at the three.

"Thank you William." Poppy said as another nose bleed occurred causing fear amongst the three. Dr Henson took note of their faces and could tell this was not the first one of the day.

"How many nose bleeds has she had in 24 hours?" Dr. Henson asked

"over 5 William." Poppy said wiping away the blood.

"I need to get her to a CAT Scan now. If these nose bleeds continue she could bleed to death." Dr. Henson said

"Well then let's go?" Poppy said

"Auntie Poppy, you know that is not possible, she needs parental permission." Dr Henson said.

"Oh Merlin that's right." Poppy said as the three looked at each with a look of who will go down to inform Snape.

"Albus, you do it, I still cannot bear to face that man." McGonagall said

"Yes Minerva is right Albus. You are the more docile person amongst us." Poppy said

"True Poppy, but only when no harm has been done to the innocent." Dumbledore said

"Wait I can be her parental permission. Severus had made me Sophia's legal guardian when I became her godmother many years ago." McGonagall said

"Yes, however since she is in a coma, Ministry laws request that the blood guardian must be present as well." Dr Henson said.

"Ministry laws my ass!" McGonagall said with anger.

"Excuse me? But what has happened between Sophia and Professor?" Dr. Henson asked as the three began recalling the night of the Yule Ball.

Ss~!~Ss

Neville and Hermione stay in the Gryffindor Common Room sadly staring into the fire, neither saying a word.

"Do you think Sophia is ok?" Neville asked breaking the silence.

"I hope so. She was not awake when we left." Hermione said poking the firelog.

"It would be ashamed if Sophia-"Neville said but was cut off by Hermione

"Do not say it Neville, be positive like Sophia." Hermione said sadly

"But Hermione the doctor only gave her 6 months, and-"Neville said but was cut off by Hermione again.

"And she is strong, and brave which is why she will live for the whole six months." Hermione said

"But Hermione what if-and do not interrupt me again- what if Sophia does not make it?" Neville asked

"Then we will cross that bridge when it comes Neville. Now we have to be positive and hope Sophia wakes up." Hermione said

Suddenly the doors opened causing a bang and Professor McGonagall quickly ran up the stairs into the girl's dormitory. Hermione and Neville looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Curiosity got the better of Hermione and she followed McGonagall into the girl's dormitory.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said

"Oh Hermione." McGonagall said returning to looking into Sophia's items.

"Do you need help finding anything?" Hermione asked

"No Ms Granger." McGonagall said

"Professor, is Sophia all right?" Hermione asked causing McGonagall to stop her task & face the young Gryffindor.

"Ms Granger, right now I cannot say." McGonagall said

"Then when?" Hermione asked

"I am not sure Ms Granger." McGonagall said picking up a small bag & leaving the girl's dormitory.

Hermione watched as McGonagall left down the stairs while wiping away something from her eye.

"Well Hermione. What did McGonagall say?" Neville asked

"Nothing, but I do not think the news is good Neville." Hermione said sitting once more in the common room sofa.

The door opened again in walked Harry with a Gryffindor robe along with the egg ticked underneath his arm.

"Harry, did you solve it?" Neville asked

"No, not yet, just got a riddle. What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked

"Harry sit down." Neville said

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked

"Sophia, she is not doing well." Hermione said

"What happened?" Harry asked as both began recalling the story

Ss~!~Ss

"Enter!" Snape bark as the door opened to reveal Dr Henson, Sophia's doctor.

"_Why is he here? Oh no!" _Snape thought

"Professor Snape." Dr Henson said

"Dr Henson, how odd to see you in the castle?" Snape asked forcing his voice to be in control.

"Yes I know, but I was called here for an emergency concerning your daughter." Dr Henson said watching Snape's face

"And?" Snape asked

"And I need your permission to perform a CAT scan." Dr Henson said

"Why?" Snape asked

"Because I need to see if her brain is still functioning." Dr Henson said

"What do you mean functioning? She was walking, talking and breathing today I see that her brain is still functioning." Snape said

"Earlier today she was however right now she is in the hospital wing in a coma." Dr Henson said

"A coma! And when was I going to be informed of this!" Snape asked

"Which is why I am here to inform you." Dr Henson said

"I know that you idiot! I mean by the headmaster." Snape asked

"Professor Snape now is not the time to argue who was to inform you. I need your immediate permission to take Sophia to the hospital & perform the CAT scan & other tests necessary." Dr Henson said

"Do what you must." Snape said returning to his papers

"Are you coming with me?" Dr Henson said

**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm will Snape go with Dr. Henson. What will happen with Sophia? Please continue to read on and review. I am happy with even a one-word review it will make my day. Thanks to all who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites. You are all darlings for reading and keeping this story alive. Thank you and please, continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow you darlings are amazing for reading this story. I am amazed as to how many people like this story. Please continue reviewing this story even one word, even if it is chocolate frogs or pumpkin, please review. Many thanks to Phoenix 1592 and Lazuli the fallen Angel for reviewing. Please continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. I own nothing of the Harry Potter characters or events. I only own Sophia-Cristina. **

Capitulo 22

The machine pulled Sophia into the CAT scan machine and began taking pictures of her brain, while Dr Henson and the other doctors began examining each picture.

"Look at that tumor, it looks like it has grown rapidly." One doctor said

"Yes right in a delicate spot in her nasal passage." Another doctor said.

"Yes, but notice right here." Dr. Henson said circling the picture.

"Oh Jeeze William your right oh my gosh poor child." One female doctor said as another doctor approached to look.

"Oh my Lord, she must have complained about headaches, I mean oh gosh." The male doctor said turning his head away.

"I have not been aware if she has complained ever of headaches. Although I never thought to ask about that. I only became aware of these headaches about a couple of days ago." Dr Henson said

"You need tell her parents, this is serious William. And with her being in a coma, much more delicate." The male doctor said.

"You're right; her family has a right to know." Dr Henson said running his hands through his hair.

"William are you all right?" the female doctor asked as Dr Henson sighed deeply.

"Dr Patterson, I have known this child since she was 4 years old." Dr Henson said as his voice cracked

"It will be hard William but I'm sure you'll find the strength and words to break it to her family. Good Luck." Dr Patterson said patting him on the shoulder and leaving the now saddened doctor alone in the observation room.

Dr Henson looked out the window and saw Sophia still lying in her coma state.

"It is easier said than done." Dr Henson said walking out towards the machine and bringing Sophia out of it. He glanced down at Sophia and softly cried out of anguish and sadness.

The somber figured watched as Dr Henson cried on Sophia's body. The somber figured smiled and slowly nodded its head.

_Soon I´ll have a friend, soon._ The somber figure said

Ss~!~Ss

The three Hogwarts professors waited in Dr Henson's office for Sophia's results.

"Where is that blasted doctor!" Snape said pacing around the office.

"Patience Severus." Dumbledore said

"You would not be saying that if that was your daughter in there you old fool." Snape said

"Severus please!" McGonagall said

"No I am saying it as a grandfather for my granddaughter." Dumbledore snapped back.

"Albus please!" McGonagall said

"Oh really, so tell me oh great-"Snape said

"Severus! Albus! Stop this bickering. Right now we should be hoping that it is nothing serious." McGonagall said

"Nothing Serious! Minerva she is in a coma and has had nosebleeds for Merlin knows how long and was not aware of them until recently? And you are telling me to have hope? Ha!" Snape said gripping his hands in a fist.

McGonagall approached the obviously upset wizard and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Severus, we must have hope, because right now that is all we can have." McGonagall said

However, before Snape could say another word the door open to reveal Dr Henson and the oncowitches and oncowizards entering the office.

"We have Sophia's tests results." Dr Henson said maintaining composure.

"Where's Sophia?" Snape asked

"She is in her room. Please sit." Dr Henson said watching the three professors sit and waited for the doctor's explanation.

Ss~!~Ss

Moaning Myrtle floated away from Harry as he sat in the Prefects bathroom trying to solve the egg's riddle again.

"Come seek us where are voices sound." Harry said repeating each line of the riddle.

"Too bad I do not have my friend to help me, but I will soon." Myrtle said backing flipping in the air.

"You will?" Harry asked

"Yes, oh it's going to be so much fun. We'll have fun sneaking up on 1st years and scaring them half to death." Myrtle said giggling.

"Now Myrtle that is not very nice I mean come on they are only 1st yrs." Harry said

"And your point?" Myrtle asked

"They are 1st yrs so you and whoever your friend will be should just leave them alone." Harry said

"Why, they always bother me and make fun of me because of my glasses." Myrtle said watching Harry dive under water again to listen to the egg's riddle.

"I have to hold my breath under water for an hour!" Harry exclaimed

"Well duh, I mean how else you are going to "recover" what you have lost." Myrtle said

"But I can not hold my breath for that long." Harry said getting out of the bath and wrapping himself up in his robe.

"Too bad my new friend is not here, she is really smart and could help you." Myrtle said

"Really?" Harry asked

"Well you should know Harry; I mean you have only been friends since your first year." Myrtle said diving into the toilet and disappearing.

Harry tilted his head and tried to figure out what Myrtle was trying to say, but his mind was set on other things, bigger thing. He left the Prefects bathroom and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hopefully Hermione, Neville, Sophia or Ron could help me solve this egg." Harry said making sure Mr. Filtch or Mrs Norris did not see him out after hours.

Ss~!~Ss

No one said a word, as Dr Henson read off Sophia's CAT scan results. As each doctor began describing what was occurring in Sophia's brain, the three professors sat and looked at each other.

McGonagall placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry.

Dumbledore listened intently with his finger lightly tapping on his chin.

Snape sat there starring blankly at the doctors with no emotion on his face. Sophia's life flashing before his eyes from the moment she was born until the last time he saw her smile before the Yule Ball.

_This is it Severus, the time you have dread_._ Not all the years of training with the Dark Lord to help the light could have prepared you for this._ Snape thought as he was brought back to reality by McGonagall shaking his arm.

"Severus, the doctor wants to see you privately in his office." McGonagall said as Snape nodded and walked out of the room. Dumbledore watched the Potions Master leave the room.

"What do you think Albus?" McGonagall asked

"We wait and see the decision that Severus makes." Dumbledore said

"But Albus, would it be wise to keep her alive artificially. I mean you heard the doctor's description about those headaches they sound awful." McGonagall said

"I agree Minerva, but it is not our decision, it is now up to Severus to decide Sophia's fate." Dumbledore said conjuring up two cups of hot tea and chocolate chip biscuits.

"Oh Albus! These were Sophia's favorite biscuits." McGonagall said placing the cup & biscuit down and crying into her hands.

Ss~!~Ss

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room and sat down on the sofa. He stared into the fire and began reciting the riddle again in his head.

"And recover what we took. But past an hour-the prospect's black. Too late, it is gone, it won't come back. And to recover what we took your time's half gone, so tarry not. Lest what you seek stays here to rot. What does it mean?" Harry said in frustration.

He stared into the fire and leaned back into the sofa trying to solve the riddle. Then his thoughts went back to Myrtle and about her new friend. Two people sitting down on the sofa snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hey mate." Ron said munching on a chocolate frog

"Hey." Harry said

"Chocolate frog?" Ron asked as Harry took it & began eating it.

"How's the egg riddle going Harry?" Neville asked eating some flavor beans

"All right, I mean I'm still trying to figure it out, but I don't know I guess I'm tried." Harry said

"How did you hear the riddle?" Neville asked

"I went to the Prefects bathroom, took a bath and put it under water. Cedric told me that." Harry said

"That was awfully nice of him." Neville said

"Yes, but I can't figure it out." Harry said

"Well don't try and solve it tonight just relax, at least you know it is words and not screams like before." Ron said

"Yea, and maybe Hermione or Sophia can help you solve it. You know those two together are like one mega brain." Neville said

"That's true." Ron said

"I did figure one part out, that I have to hold my breath under water for an hour. How am I going to do that?" Harry asked

"Who knows? But I bet Sophia would know I mean look who her father is. I bet Snape has a potion or knows of a plant that can help you breath under water." Ron said

"You're right. Speaking of Sophia, any news?" Harry asked

"No, haven't seen McGonagall recently. Although Seamus over heard McGonagall crying in her office and heard her say "Not yet it is too soon for Sophia." "Ron said

"I hope it's not anything serious." Neville said

"I don't know but Hermione & Ginny went to visit Sophs in the hospital wing the next day and she wasn't there. They asked Madam Pomfrey and only told them that she was in a coma and to hope for the best." Ron said

"That does not sound good. My gram said that to me when my grandpa was in the hospital. A few days later, he died and gram said that at least he was no any pain. He just went to sleep and never woke up." Neville said sadly.

"Well let's not linger on that Neville lets-"Harry was interrupted by the tower door opening to reveal McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Good evening." Dumbledore said

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore." The three Gryffindor's said.

"Please come with us, we have something to discuss with you." Dumbledore said

"Yes Professor." The three boys said as they left the Gryffindor tower & headed towards Dumbledore's office.

Ss~!~Ss

Dr Henson motioned for Snape to sit in the office chair in front of his desk. He cleared his throat, but said nothing but was looking for the right words to say to Snape.

"Professor Snape?" Dr Henson began

"Dr Henson?" Snape said

"You have heard all the information we have given you about Sophia." Dr Henson said

"Yes I am not deaf." Snape said with anger.

"We need you to make a decision?" Dr Henson said

"Now! After all the information, you have given me! You wish for me to make a decision now!" Snape said with anger.

"It is a matter of importance that you do. We need to see if Sophia can function on her own or if it is only the machine keeping her alive." Dr Henson said

"What do you mean? She hit her head on table." Snape said

"Yes, however she hit her head rather hard which sent her into a coma. We attached the machines to her immediately because of her condition. What we need to see next is if she can function normally on her own or with the help of machines." Dr Henson explained again.

"Will there be any side effects?" Snape asked

"Well yes. If she cannot function with the machines, she will die at that moment. If she can function without the machines, she may still be in a coma, which will then require us to attach her to an electrocardiogram to monitor her heart and a feeding tube. If she functions without the machines and wakes up she might have amnesia & perhaps may never recover her memory." Dr Henson said watching Snape's disposition.

"If she is awake then is there a chance of removing that tumor from her brain?" Snape asked

"What is left of it?" Dr Henson said as Snape arched his eyebrow.

"What do you mean left of it?" Snape said watching Dr. Henson pulling out the CAT Scans.

"See this is a picture of how the tumor started." Dr Henson said tapping the picture and showing the time progression of the tumor. Snape watched as the tumor grew.

"And what is going on in this area here?" Snape asked pointing to Sophia's nasal passage.

"That Professor Snape is the tumor, eating away at her nasal septum." Dr Henson said as Snape took a deep breath.

"Does it cause any pain?" Snape said

"Yes it does, mostly at night when the body is lying still, which causes severe migraines ones that cause a person to be tired after having them for prolong periods of time." Dr Henson said

"Which can cause the nosebleeds?" Snape asked

"Yes the stress that the brain has because of these prolonged & severe migraines." Dr Henson said as Snape sat down and collects himself.

_Memory_

_It was a week before the Yule Ball and Snape was already despising this dance already. It was 9 pm and he was still cleaning up his classroom from his last class._

_ "Lipstick, gum and what is this?" Snape said pulling out an issue of Teen Witch magazine hidden in one of the Potion's desk._

_ "Matilda Bradshaw, well there will great consequences and many points off from Hufflepuff." Snape said continuing his classroom cleanup._

_Again he found more magazines and makeup products throughout his classroom._

_ "This is not a blasted beauty parlor." Snape said placing all the makeup into one bag and writing down all the delinquents to discipline them tomorrow. He shock his head and noticed that it was after after 10pm. _

_ "7th and 3rd year potions lab tomorrow." Snape said walking towards the Slytherin common room & checking to make sure no one was causing a ruckus._

_After ushering several Slytherins to their dormitories Snape began his hall way patrols around the school._

_ "Shhhhhh quiet don't want anyone to hear us." A boy said_

_ "Don't worry no one will find us here. Now come on lets get started." A girl said_

_ "You will be not starting anything!" Snape said as the boy & girl turned around to face him,_

_ "Ms Upton! Mr. Sinclair! Two Gryffindors in this broom closest, how quant." Snape said_

_ "Professor Snape we weren't doing anything I swear." Claire Upton said_

_ "Oh really? Then enlightened me as to what you were going to do?' Snape asked crossing his arms and arching his eyebrow._

_ "We were making sure that my broom was in here. Oh look here it is." Peter Sinclair said picking up a random broom and showing Snape._

_ "Really? That happens to be my daughter's broom, interesting. 20 points from Gryffindor each one of you and two weeks detention. I shall be escorting you back to your tower to ensure you stay there." Snape said walking with the two Gryffindors_

_After dropping off the two Gryffindors, he began patrolling the hallways again. With a tired sigh he looked at his pocket watch._

_ "11:30pm. finally bedtime." Snape said walking down back to his private quarters. _

_As he walked towards them, he noticed something curled up next to the portrait. Walking closer for inspection, he soon noticed who it was._

_ "Sophia, baby girl." Snape said bending down and noticing her shivering form the dungeon's cold air._

_ "Ddddddadddy." Sophia said looking up at her father as he slowly gathered her in his arms and walked into their chambers. _

_Gently he placed her on the sofa by the fire and put his robe around her._

_ "Stay here I'll be back." Snape said as Sophia nodded while still shivering._

_Quickly Snape gathered his mother's quilt, the warmest blanket in his quarters. He returned to Sophia and placed the blanket around her shivering body._

_ "Better?" Snape asked _

_ "Almost." Sophia said_

_ "Are you still cold?" Snape asked sitting next to her to warm her up._

_ "No, my head hurts daddy. Make it stop" Sophia said pressing her face against his body and crying. His heart tore inside to hear or see her cry in pain, its been like that since she fell from her broom from 10 feet in the air her 1st year. Luckily, Harry saved her by breaking her fall._

_ "I will baby girl." Snape said summoning the headache relief potion from his storage. He uncorked the potion and helped her drink it. Sophia looked into his eyes for hope that the pain will stop. Snape paused and looked into his daughter's eyes and saw the trust and hope she in him._

_ "There we go." Snape said setting the bottle down & checking her forehead. "Well you do not have a fever, just a simple headache love." Snape said as Sophia nodded slightly._

_ "Daddy?" Sophia said _

_ "Yes baby girl." Snape said_

_ "Can I sit on your lap please?" Sophia asked_

_ "You haven't asked that in many years, why now?" Snape asked_

_ "I don't know. Just want to feel safe." Sophia said_

_ "Safe from what?" Snape asked_

_ "Everything." Sophia said with a shakey voice._

_Snape looked at his daughter and knew exactly how that felt. He too wanted to feel safe when he was little, safe from his father, safe from the harm of the world, which is why he turned to Lily, for safety. He looked at Sophia who sat on the sofa staring at the fire._

_ "Come here baby girl." Snape said as Sophia scooted over to his side as he pulled her into his lap. Instantly she laid her head on his shoulder as Snape held her tight._

_ "Thank you daddy." Sophia said with a sigh of relief._

_ "You're welcome baby girl. I'll always be here to keep you safe." Snape said_

_ "I'll always keep you safe daddy forever." Sophia said falling into sleep as Snape rubbed circles on her back to help ease the headache pain.._

_Memory ends_

**Thank you for reading. What will happen with Sophia? Please continue to read on and review. I am happy with even a one-word review it will make my day. Thanks to all who have reviewed and added this story to their favorites. You are all still darlings for reading and keeping this story alive. Thank you and please, continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to all the wonderful darlings from around the World who have read, review or added this story to their accounts. Special thanks to Lazuli the Fallen Angel, & leafstone for reviewing. It pleases me to know that you are still enjoying Sophia's Choice. A little bit of history, this is a true story; this was base on me and my little sister's experience with cancer. Both of us are fine, but the road to it was hard. Therefore, I am dedicating Sophia's Choice to all around the world who have experienced cancer either in their lives themselves or with their friends or family. This is for all of YOU! Keep Fight and we will find a cure one day! **

Capitulo 23 

"Professor Snape?" a woman said sitting down next to the now tired wizard.

"Ms Matilda Jenkins, it's been months." Snape said

"Yes it has been. How are you and Sophia doing?" Ms Matilda asked as Snape took a deep sigh & began recounting what has occurred.

"Oh no please say it isn't true." Ms Matilda said

"I am afraid so Ms Jenkins." Snape said

"The poor dear, how have you been holding up?" Ms Matilda asked

"I am still standing and breathing if that is what you are referring to." Snape said

"You know what I mean Professor Snape."Ms Matilda said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ms Jenkins, do you think there is any hope for Sophia to come out of this coma?" Snape asked

"They have asked you to make the life altering decision of taking her off of artificial life?" Ms Matilda asked

"Yes, but I do not know what to do." Snape asked looking to the mediwitch for the answer.

"Professor Snape I can only tell you what I would do." Ms Matilda said

"And that would be?" Snape asked

"That would be to think of whether or not you prefer to see your daughter in constant pain and you yourself live in constant fear or let your daughter go with no pain and in peace." Ms Matilda said

"I see." Snape said

"Right now it is not about keeping her physical body but keeping her soul alive for eternity. I know you will make the best decision Professor Snape, you always have. Good day and please let me know if I can do anything for you or Sophia." Ms Matilda said

"Yes thank you." Snape said watching the mediwitch walk away.

_Have I always made the best decisions?_ Snape thought looking down at his left arm.

Ss~!~Ss

The three Gryffindor boys stood on the rising steps, which led to Dumbledore's office and could finally see the top. There stood Ginny and Hermione waiting by the office's doors.

"If you please this way." McGonagall said leading the now 5 Gryffindors towards the office door.

"Reese Pieces. My those are delicious candies." Dumbledore said

"Albus not now!" McGonagall said following him into the office.

"Please have a seat. Oreos?" Dumbledore said offering them but refusing.

"Well Albus should I start or you?" McGonagall asked

"If you feel comfortable with it Minerva go right ahead." Dumbledore said putting an Oreo into his mouth.

"Very well. Yes we have summoned you here during your holiday break to inform you about Sophia." McGonagall said watching each of their expressions.

Ginny quickly held Ron's hand

Harry & Neville looked at each other

Hermione biting her lip to hold the tears in her eyes.

"Is Sophs ok Professor?" Ron asked trying to mask his sadness.

"No I am afraid not Mr. Weasley. You see Sophia has fallen into a coma." McGonagall said

"IT'S MY FAULT! IF ONLY I HAD CAUGHT HER SOON SHE WOULD NOT HAVE HITTEN HER HEAD ON THE TABLE!" Neville said shaking his head.

"Mr. Longbottom nobody is blaming you." Dumbledore said

"Mr. Longbottom that was not the cause of her coma." McGonagall said as Neville looked up to meet his head of house's eyes.

"It wasn't?" Neville asked

"No, she fell and hit her head on the table because of the nosebleeds she had had within 24hours. The nosebleeds caused her to lose too much blood which then caused her to be dizzy and faint." McGonagall said handing Neville a tissue.

"So you see Mr. Longbottom, it was not your fault. Even if you would have saved Ms Sophia, she still would have gone into a coma." Dumbledore said

"How?" Hermione asked

"Ms Granger, all of you, for several weeks Sophia had a tumor growing in her brain towards her nasal passage. The tumor has started to become big which ended up eating away at her nasal septum." McGonagall said

"How awful." Harry said

"Yes Mr. Potter. Not only does that sound awful but the migraines she has experience have been far worse than a cruciatus curse." McGonagall said watching the 5 wince at the mention of the unforgivable curse.

"How long does Sophs have Professor?" Ron asked

"That depends on what Professor Snape would want to happen." McGonagall said

"What does he have to do?" Neville asked

"He must choose whether to continue Sophia's life through machine, which prolongs her life but with consequences. Or without machines risking permanent memory lose or even death. So you see Professor Snape has a hard decision to make." McGonagall said

"How long does he have to make this decision?" Harry asked

"24 hours, if not then-"McGonagall said

"Then the Ministry intervenes and takes her off the machines themselves." Neville said

"Yes Mr. Longbottom, how do you know that fact?" McGonagall asked

"My uncle works at the Ministry and one of his best mates had to make that decision. Since he could not make one on time the Ministry Officials came in, turned the machines off and left. It broke his heart and was never the same again." Neville said sadly

"Perhaps than you Mr. Longbottom could talk to Professor Snape and help him make the right decision?" McGonagall said

"Mmmmme. Talk to Professor Snape?" Neville said in a shaky voice

"Yes you Mr. Longbottom perhaps hearing it from someone outside of the two of us could help." Dumbledore said motioning to himself & Professor McGonagall.

"So Mr. Longbottom will you help Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked as everyone looked at Neville to await his decision.

**Sorry for the short chapter but you know me I love cliffhangers . Thanks to all who continue to read Sophia's Choice. You are all darlings and I am honor that you have enjoyed my writing. I was afraid that this would be a horrible fanfic but I guess it is not Please review even one word would be appreciated. **


	24. Chapter 24

**I am on a writing roll! Thank you to all the wonderful darlings from around the World who have read, review or added this story to their accounts. Special thanks to Lazuli the fallen Angel, Phoenix 1592 and to GUEST who said that this fanfic should be made into a movie. All your comments made my day. Perhaps I should contact JK Rowling hmmmm. I thank each of you who take the time to read this story. Please leave a comment, even one word please, por favor. I am dedicating Sophia's Choice to all around the world who have experienced cancer either in their lives themselves or with their friends or family. This is for all of YOU! Keep Fighting and we will find a cure one day! **

Capitulo 24

The machines and the scribbling of the quick quills pen were the only sounds emitting from Sophia's room. Tubes were coming out from every part of her body along with bags floating around. Snape shuddered glancing at his daughter who lay their before him. He walked towards the bed and saw her chest moving up and down. He bent down and tried to see if she was breathing on her own or was it by the machines.

"Are you alive? Sophia-Cristina please answer me." Snape whispered softly in her ear, but no response. Shaking his head, he moved a chair close to Sophia's bed and watched her lay there. A knock came to the door and in walked the nurse.

"Hello Professor Snape." Ms Matilda said

"Hello Ms Jenkins." Snape said giving Sophia back his attention. He watched Nurse Jenkins check Sophia up and down and began moving her legs.

"You know she can probably still hear you." Ms Matilda said moving Sophia's legs.

"No, she can't hear me." Snape said

"You never know, perhaps your voice could wake her up." Ms Matilda said beginning to change the various bags around Sophia.

"I tried that but she won't wake up for me. Perhaps for her godmother, but not me, not ever." Snape said sadly staring at the bandage on Sophia's cheek.

"The past is the past Professor Snape. I'm sure that she will forgive you for what you have done." Ms Matilda said beginning to change the bandage on Sophia's cheek as Snape watched.

"Wait!" Snape said

"Yes?" Ms Matilda said.

Snape looked at the deep cut on Sophia's cheek. The cut he caused on the night of the only dance she would ever attend. He slowly bent down his head and kissed the cut, hoping it would heal it self, somehow, some way.

"I'm sorry Sophia, forgive me." Snape said nodding towards Nurse Jenkins to rewrap the wound.

"You did that?" Ms Matilda asked

"Yes my ignorance did that." Snape said holding back tears.

"Professor Snape, we all do things that we regret, I can see this is one of those things." Ms Matilda said as Snape nodded. She moved towards the wizard and held his hands in hers. "But you are her father, and I know she will forgive you." Ms Matilda said finishing up with Sophia and leaving the room.

"10am, less then 12 hours! I cannot do it! Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape come back to me please!" Snape begged but still got no response. Unable to bear to look at his comatose daughter immediately he left the room and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Ss~!~Ss

Lunchtime rolled around and Snape continued to sit in his living room chair with a thousand thoughts running through his head.

"Master Snape, Ruby wants to know what Master Snape would want for lunch." Ruby the house elf asked.

"Nothing Ruby." Snape said

"Oh, Master Snape?" Ruby said approaching the saddened wizard.

"Yes Ruby." Snape said

"Ruby's family has gathered these flowers for Ms Sophia." Ruby said setting the flowers down on the armchair.

"Thank you Ruby." Snape said

"You are welcome Master Snape." Ruby said and with a pop disappeared.

Snape continued to sit there but then a knock at the door occurred.

"Enter!" Snape yelled as the door open to reveal McGonagall.

"Hello Severus." McGonagall said

"Hello Minerva" Snape said without looking up

"How is she doing today?" McGonagall asked

"Same as yesterday, no movement nothing. Here." Snape said handing McGonagall the flowers Ruby had just given him.

"They are beautiful Severus. But why are you giving them to me?" McGonagall asked

"Because I know you are going to visit Sophia later and well I just cannot bear it anymore." Snape said

"Severus, I know you are scared, hell we are all scared, but you knew this was enviable." McGonagall said

"I know but at least I had more time, this is too soon." Snape said

"Have you made a decision?" McGonagall asked

"No, I cannot and please save yours and Albus' lecture on the importance of critical decision making." Snape said

"Nor I or Albus were going to say anything; I think one person who can help you." McGonagall said motioning in for Neville Longbottom to enter the room.

"Longbottom!" Snape said

"Good morning Professor Snape." Neville said walking into the Potion Master's private quarters.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about. Well I will let you to be and go visit Sophia. Until later Severus, Neville." McGonagall said leaving the two to discuss.

Snape conjured a chair for Neville to sit across from him and the two were silent for several seconds.

"It's hard isn't it Professor Snape?" Neville asked breaking the silence.

"Of course it is Longbottom." Snape said sharply.

"I know you have an important decision to make, and it won't be easy." Neville said as he began recounting his uncle's tale.

After 20 minutes of listening Snape looked at the nervous Gryffindor who now spoke with such clarity and wisdom.

"So you see Professor if you let the Ministry do it then what kind of father would you have been to Sophia. Why let someone else decided Sophia's fate when it should only be you who does that, you are her father. You have been there for her during the best and worst times and she has done the same for you." Neville said

"And what decision do you think I should make Mr. Longbottom? You know my Sophia best." Snape asked as Neville looked at him with a surprise look.

"No Professor I only know Sophia as a friend, you know her as a daughter and that is more powerful then a friendship." Neville said

"Thank you Neville I owe you my debt." Snape said

"I know you will make the right decision for Sophia. Good day Professor." Neville said walking out of Snape's quarters.

Snape sat in his armchair and began taking in all the advice he has been given within the past 12 hours. The doctors, McGonagall's, Dumbledore, Ms Matilda Jenkins and even Neville's. And with a sigh, he looked at the last picture of Sophia and shock his head. He then decided to return to the tree by the lake where he had always felt safe.

Ss~!~Ss

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Dr Henson said to McGonagall walking into Sophia's room.

"My little dancer." McGonagall said walking towards the sleeping Sophia and placing the flowers by her bedside.

"These are from your father; you know your father and emotions." McGonagall said

"Do you know if Professor Snape has made a decision?" Dr Henson asked

"No, but I hope he makes one soon." McGonagall said

"Well I have extended the decision date for another 48 hours; since the Ministry is busy with the Triwizards Tournament they have extended any critical medicinal decisions." Dr Henson said

"I suppose that is good and bad. Well I best be on my way." McGonagall said approaching the bed. "Sleep well my little dancer and I will come by tomorrow morning, I promise." McGonagall said kissing her goddaughter on the head, turning off the lights and closing the door quietly.

Various visitors came and went through Sophia's room throughout the day. Each one left saddened to have seen so many machines attach to one person. In those groups of visitors were Sophia's best friends, Ron, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh gosh Ron." Ginny said looking at her best friend covered in tubes.

"I know Gin, I feel the same way." Ron said

"Hey guys remember what Dumbledore said, be positive, she could hear us still." Hermione said

"Oh right, hey Sophs." Ron said walking towards the bed with Ginny.

"Hi Sophia it's me Harry." Harry said

"And me Hermione and Ginny." Hermione said

"What do we say?" Ron asked

"Just have a normal conversation as if she can hear us." Hermione said

"Hey Sophia, Neville actually had a talk with your dad." Harry said

"Yea and I think he listened to me because he called me Neville and not Mr. Longbottom." Neville said

"You would have been awfully proud of Neville." Ron said

The 5 Gryffindors continued talking with Sophia. Telling her about the latest things involving the Triwizard's tournament, classes and the newest Weasley products. However after 3 hours their laughter interrupted by Ms Matilda entering the room.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." Ms Matilda said

"Oh ok. Well see you soon Sophs." Ron said

"Bye Sophia." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"See ya Sophia can't wait to show you what I got for Christmas." Hermione said

"Please come back Sophia, I miss you." Neville said

Harry approached the bed and looked down upon his best friend.

"Come back Sophia this world needs you back?" Harry said

The 5 waved good bye to Sophia as Ms Matilda helped them towards the proper fireplace to floo back to Hogwarts.

Ss~!~Ss

Both Nurse Matilda and Julie bid farewell to their fellow nurses for the night.

"Nurse Bea, please let me know of any news about Sophia Snape in room 209." Ms Matilda said

"Of course Mati, have a good night." Bea said as the two nurses passed by Sophia's room and bid her good night too.

"Gin Rummy or War?" Bea asked

"War." Nurse Amelia said as Bea began dealing the cards.

Before the two nurses could begin their game a sharp scream came from Sophia's room.

"That is Sophia!" Bea said as both nurses and several others quickly ran to room 209.

As they entered, they saw the young girl tossing and trashing against the bed.

"Quickly get Dr Henson in here." Bea said as Amelia quickly ran to get the doctor.

"There there child it will be ok." Bea said looking into Sophia's open eyes and saw her beginning to twitch and in pain.

"Help me." Sophia said once again beginning to twitch in pain. Suddenly a large slash appeared on Sophia's neck causing her to bleed excessively.

"Help!" Nurse Bea yelled as Dr Henson and several other nurses quickly walked into the blood scene.

"Nurse Bea, what happened?" Dr Henson said quickly putting pressure on the cut.

"One minute she was screaming and then all of a sudden this cut appeared." Bea said as more cuts began appearing. Then suddenly on her left arm the words "mudblood" were being written.

"Oh Merlin's beard. Quickly Nurse Amelia call Professor Dumbledore and ask him that he is need here immediately and tell him to bring Professor Snape too with his potions." Dr Henson said as Amelia quickly left the scene but brought back by another severe cut on her left arm.

"Ow! Help!" Sophia yelled as more cuts began appearing.

"Doctor what can we do?" Bea asked with tears

"Help me sow this wound and heal these snake bites?" Dr Henson said noticing the snakebites that Sophia had received.

"Was there a snake in here Nurse Bea?" Dr Henson asked

"No." Bea said as both looked at each other and were trying to figure out how Sophia obtained these snakebites. Both instantly began repairing and healing the various wounds.

Ss~!~Ss

Nurse Amelia ran along side Madam Pomfrey and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbert Lemon!" Poppy yelled

"Poppy, Lem-"Dumbledore was about to ask

"Albus not now they need you at St Mungos, it's urgent." Poppy said gasping for air.

"What has happened?" Dumbledore asked

"We do not know headmaster, but we assumed it is Dark Magic. Sophia began screaming and then all of a sudden a huge cut appeared on her neck. Dr Henson wishes for you and Professor Snape to come along with his potions immediately." Amelia said

"Very well. We shall be there in less than 5 minutes." Dumbledore said sending out his patronus to wherever Snape was hiding.

Snape sat on the grass looking up into the night sky and praying to whatever god was listening to bring his daughter back to him.

"Severus?" A phoenix patronus said slowing approaching Snape.

"Albus?" Snape asked

"Gather you're all your potions and head on over to St Mungos, there is an emergency." The phoenix patronous said and then disappeared.

"No, please no!" Snape said instantly getting to his feet and running quickly back to the dungeons to grab every potions from his stores.

**Thanks to all who continue to read Sophia's Choice. You are all darlings and I am honor that you have enjoyed my writing. I was afraid that this would be a horrible fanfic but I guess it is not : ) Please review even one word would be appreciated.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am on a writing roll! Thank you to all the wonderful darlings from around the World who have read, review or added this story to their accounts. Special thanks to Lazuli the fallen Angel, Phoenix 1592, Her Grace the Duchess and to the two GUESTS, whoever you are. I thank each of you darlings for taking the time to read this story. Please leave a comment, even one word please, por favor. I am dedicating Sophia's Choice to all around the world who have experienced cancer either in their lives themselves or with their friends or family. This is for all of YOU! Keep Fighting and we will find a cure one day! **

Capitulo 25

Nurse Amelia had wiped the sweat off from Dr. Henson's forehead as he finally closed the cut on Sophia's neck.

"We did it." Dr Henson said receiving pats from the nurses.

"What happened?" Bea asked

"It appears that Dark Magic is involved, but how much I am not sure. Which is why I have asked Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape to join us, they might be able to shine some light on the situation." Dr Henson said taking off his gloves and heading towards Sophia.

"Sophia, can you hear me?" Dr Henson said watching Sophia open her eyes.

"Tired." Sophia said in a whisper

"Sleep and I shall return." Dr Henson said turning towards his nurses. "Nurse Bea and Amelia please stay with Sophia as I inform the two professors in my office." Dr Henson asked

"Very well doctor." The two nurses said walking back into Sophia's room.

Snape and Dumbledore waited in the doctor's office, one was more patient than the other was.

"An emergency, where is the blasted emergency?" Snape yelled pacing the room

"I am sure Dr Henson knows what he is doing." Dumbledore said fingers tapping against each other.

"He had better, if not he'll be hexed to oblivion." Snape said

"Now Severus, let us not be hasty." Dumbledore said receiving an eyebrow arch of really.

The door opens causing Snape to snap his head towards the door.

"Good evening. I do apologize for summoning you at this hour." Dr Henson said as Snape took notice of the small amounts of blood on his clothing.

"Why do you have blood on you?" Snape asked

"Well that is why I have-"Dr Henson said

"Is that my daughter's blood?" Snape asked with anger

"Now please sit down Profes-"Dr Henson said as Snape pulled Dr Henson's close to him.

"IS THAT MY DAUGHTER'S BLOOD ON YOUR CLOTHES?" Snape asked with anger

"Severus please!" Dumbledore said

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Snape said gripping the doctor's collar tighter in his hands.

"Yes, yes it is." Dr Henson said as Snape let go of the doctor's collar and quickly left the room.

Dr Henson was about to stop him, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go." Dumbledore said receiving a nod from Dr Henson.

"I guess I should begin with what occurred." Dr Henson said receiving a nod from Dumbledore and began recalling the horrific event.

Ss~!~Ss

Madam Pomfrey frantically ran into the Gryffindor Common Room and looked around.

"Have any of you seen Professor McGonagall?" Poppy asked

"No, haven't said that I have. Harry?" Ron asked

"No sorry." Harry said

"Did you see Madam Pomfrey's face?" Neville asked

"Yea, hope it's nothing serious." Harry said

"Hope it's not about Sophs." Ron said

"Only one way to find out." Harry said with a smile pulling out his invisibility cloak from behind.

"I'm in. Neville?" Ron asked

"No way!" Neville said

"Fine Neville, but you are our look out." Harry said

"All right." Neville said watching the two Gryffindor boys disappear and leave the common room.

They walked towards Professor McGonagall's office and saw the portrait swing open. Quickly they walked into the office and quiet listened to the conversation between McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you sure Poppy?" McGonagall said sitting down on the same bench near Harry and Ron.

"Yes it was Sophia." Poppy said

"What happened?" McGonagall said

Madam Pomfrey began describing the horrific scene encountered by the nurses and Dr Henson. McGonagall, Harry and Ron all winced at the description.

"They carved the word mudblood on her arm?" McGonagall asked

"We don't know who carved it Minerva. The nurses were trying to stop the bleeding when they saw the words beginning to form on her arm." Poppy said

"Why would someone carve mudblood on Sophia's arm, she is a pureblood." Harry whispered as Ron nodded in agreement.

"How is she now?" McGonagall asked

"I'm not sure, Dr Henson sent for Dumbledore and Snape. I presume it has to deal with Dark Magic." Poppy said

"Dark Magic?" Ron whispered to Harry

"That does not sound good." Harry whispered

"That sounds very serious Poppy." McGonagall said

"Yes and at quiet an opportune time." Poppy said

"Your right Poppy, perhaps bringing Sophia back to Hogwarts would not be best." McGonagall said shaking her head sadly.

"I agree Minerva, especially with Harry Potter around. I mean who knows Minerva perhaps HE has taken over her soul?" Poppy said

Harry and Ron looked at each other and hoped that their theory is wrong.

"Do not say that Poppy, not my little dancer. She would rather die than let Voldemort take over her soul." McGonagall said

"We have to present all theories Minerva." Poppy said

"Yes well that theory can be completely ruled out." McGonagall said getting up and leaving her quarters to cool off from the comments Madam Pomfrey had just presented to her.

Harry and Ron quickly left the office and returned to the common room.

"Harry! Ron!" Neville said as the two boys took off the cloak.

"Hey Neville!" Both boys said.

"So what did you find out?" Neville asked as the two looked at each other, took a deep breath and began recounting the conversation between Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall.

Ss~!~Ss

With robes, billowing behind him Snape quickly made his way to Sophia's room. Waiting outside was Nurse Matilda Jenkins with a distraught face.

"Ms Jenkins?" Snape said as the mediwitch looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Professor Snape." Ms Matilda said sadly

"How is she? Did she ::gulps:: pass on?" Snape asked who anxiously waited the answer.

"No, she hasn't." Ms Matilda said as Snape let out a long breath.

"Is she injured?" Snape asked

"Yes, she is." Ms Matilda said

"How badly?" Snape asked

"I will let you see for yourself. You have the potions?" Ms Matilda asked

"Yes I do." Snape said

"Good, I'm sure she will be pleased to see you." Ms Matilda said opening the door and letting Snape inside.

With his eyes close he took a deep breath and then opened his eyes and confronted with various bandages covering Sophia's body. Walking closer he caught a glimpse into a nearby trashcan and noticed large amounts of scarlet covered towels which caused him to shudder.

"My baby girl's blood." Snape said

_Memory_

_ "Sophs, you all right you look pale?" Ron asked stuffing another piece of meatloaf in his mouth._

_ "Really? Hmmmm maybe I'm stressed out." Sophia said_

_McGonagall nudged Snape underneath the table._

_ "Minerva you do realize one of these days you are going to break one of my ribs." Snape said_

_ "Oh Severus please. No, I wanted to know if Sophia is ok. She was in my last class of the day and I noticed how pale she is, is she all right?" McGonagall asked_

_ "I believe so; however I have not talked to her for 2 weeks." Snape said_

_ "Poor dear. Severus!" McGonagall said smacking his arm._

_ "What Minerva!" Snape said_

_ "Stop putting so much pressure on my little dancer." McGonagall said_

_ "I do no such thing, in fact I do not need to, and she does it herself." Snape said_

_ "I'm sure she does." McGonagall said smacking Snape on the arm again._

"_Only McGonagall can get away with smacking Snape on the arm and still be alive." Harry said _

_ "Hey Sophia you all right?" Hermione asked_

_ "Yea." Sophia said_

_ "Perhaps you should eat something. I mean you haven't eaten all day." Hermione said_

_ "It's all right Hermione. I'm not that hungry. I think I'm going to get my things and head to my room." Sophia said_

_ "Ok Sophia night." Hermione said watching Sophia leave the Great Hall_

_ "Hermione is Sophia ok?" Ginny asked_

_ "I don't think so, but you know how Sophia gets when it is time for exams." Hermione said_

_ "That's true, I'm sure all she needs is a calming potion & she'll be back to herself." Ginny said_

_McGonagall and Snape both watched as Sophia left the table, food untouched and then left the Great Hall._

_ "Severus, I think something is wrong with Sophia." McGonagall said_

_ "I think so too." Snape said placing the last piece of meatloaf in his mouth & heading towards his private quarters._

_Sophia gathered her items and headed towards the dungeons. Walking down the stairs was causing her great pain with each step she took. Finally, she made it to her father's private quarters and entered._

_ "Good evening baby girl." Snape said_

_ "Hi dad." Sophia said walking towards the sofa by his desk and sitting down._

_ "Are you all right baby girl?" Snape ask feeling her forehead and checking her throat._

_ "I'm fine dad." Sophia said brushing away his hands_

_ "No you are not; you did not eat any dinner tonight." Snape said_

_ "I wasn't hungry." Sophia said_

_ "Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape you had no dinner tonight, nor sufficient enough of food at lunch. I presume you had breakfast?" Snape asked arching his eyebrow._

_ "I had a roll of bread for breakfast." Sophia said hair falling in her face._

_ "Sophia, you must eat, if not you won't be able to concentrate for your OWLs." Snape said tilting her head up to meet his eyes._

_ "I know it's just that-"Sophia said_

_ "What love?" Snape asked_

_ "I've been having really bad monthly cramps." Sophia said causing Snape to blush at the word monthly._

_ "Perhaps you would like a pain reliving potion. Madam Pomfrey had me made one for such monthly matters." Snape said as Sophia nodded her head yes._

_After taking the potion & eating a proper dinner,, both Snapes began working on their assignments. 2 hours pass and Snape's hand was beginning to feel sore, but he continued his work. He quickly looked up to check on Sophia and saw her deep in thought in note taking. Not wanting to disturb her, he continued his own work. _

_As she was studying, Sophia felt an odd trickle in between her legs._

_ "Finally my period, now perhaps these cramps would stop." Sophia said softly._

_After 5 minutes, Sophia began feeling liquid pouring down her leg. Removing the book, she glanced down and saw a rather large trickle of blood flowing down her leg. She reached underneath her buttocks and looked at her hand covered in blood. Quietly she walked over to her father, with a scared looked._

_ "Daddy?" Sophia said in a shaking voice. Snape glanced up and saw the puddle of blood beginning to form at Sophia's feet._

_ "Oh Merlin's beard!" Snape said looking into Sophia's eyes._

_ "What's wrong with me daddy?" Sophia said outstretching her hands towards her father._

_ "I don't know, Poppy will know." Snape said quickly picking up his daughter into his arms and heading towards the hospital wing._

_Memory Ends_

Snape shock his head recalling the memory of that night.

"So much blood." Snape said approaching Sophia's bed.

He looked down, saw the bandage on Sophia's neck, and took note of the other injuries.

"Snake bites?" Snape said beginning to inspect the injuries. Then Sophia began to stir. Snape quickly went to face Sophia and saw her open her eyes.

"Sophia, princess, your alive." Snape said stroking her face.

Sophia looked into Snape's black eyes and saw that they were shining with tears.

"Sophia, how are you love?" Snape said

"I'm fine." Sophia said

"Is there anything I can do for you love?" Snape said helping Sophia into a sitting position.

"Yes?" Sophia said

"What is it love?" Snape said with a smile.

"Tell me who are you?" Sophia asked.

**Oh no Sophia! Yet again, I thank you all for reading this fanfic. I had my doubts about even writing but now I see the popularity of it. Thanks to all who continue to read Sophia's Choice. You are all darlings and I am honor that you have enjoyed my writing. Please review even one word would be appreciated & I shall reveal to each person who leaves a review about the 3 Harry Potter characters that I have met in person this past year? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Extra Long chapter for all you faith readers! Thank you to all the wonderful darlings from around the World who have read, review or added this story to their accounts. Special thanks to Lazuli the fallen Angel, Phoenix 1592, and Her Grace the Duchess I thank each of you darlings for taking the time to read this story. Please leave a comment, even one word please, por favor. I am dedicating Sophia's Choice to all around the world who have experienced cancer either in their lives themselves or with their friends or family. This is for all of YOU! Keep Fighting and we will find a cure one day! **

Capitulo 26

"Blasted robe, almost tripped and twist my ankle." McGonagall said lifting her robe and running quickly to the halls. Luckily, the students were on holiday break so no one being plowed over the anxious Gryffindor head of house.

"Bubble gum!" McGonagall said as the gargoyles moved aside leading McGonagall towards Dumbledore's office. Running out of breath, she opened the office door and clasped her chest.

"Ah Minerva you have made it." Dumbledore said helping her to a near by seat.

"Albus," McGonagall said breathing heavily. "What did Dr Henson want? Is Sophia ok?" McGonagall asked still clutching her chest.

"Yes, it does have to do with Ms Sophia." Dumbledore said staring at McGonagall.

"Well, do not just stand there out with it!" McGonagall yelled as her breathing became steadier.

"It seems that Severus has been rubbing off on you Minerva." Dumbledore said jokingly.

"Albus, tell me about Sophia!" McGonagall said impatiently.

"Very well. Ms Sophia has awaken from her coma,but-"Dumbledore said but before he could finish McGonagall let out a happy scream.

"MY LITTLE DANCER! SHE HAS AWAKEN! BUT! Did you say "but" Albus." McGonagall said

"Yes I said "but"." Dumbledore said

"What is the "but", Albus?" McGonagall asked

"Ms Sophia has no recollection about anything or anyone." Dumbledore said

"You mean of nothing?" McGonagall asked

"Nothing, Minerva. She had not even recognize Severus." Dumbledore said

"Oh dear. She has lost her memory." McGonagall said

"Yes, however it might be because of the snake bites." Dumbledore said

"Snake bites?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore began recounting the traumatic scene experiences by the doctors and nurses at St Mungos.

McGonagall sat and listen intently to the graphic description.

Ss~!~Ss

The death eaters walked up to Malfoy manor one by one wondering what why this meeting was occurring.  
>"Yaxley, do you know about why the Dark Lord has summoned us?" Lucius asked<p>

"It is the Dark Lord's business as to why he has summoned us and to not question it." Yaxley said as they all entered the enormous dinning hall.

"Ah my loyal followers please sit." Voldemort said

Yaxley sat at Voldemort's right side and noticed across from him in a nurse's outfit.

"Fellow death eaters I have summoned you all here to inform you that our experiment has worked successfully." Voldemort said as everyone shock their heads in confusion.

"My Lord, what experiment?" Yaxley asked

"The experiment on how to kill a person from the outside and into the inside. And this is all thanks to Bellatrix; also know as Nurse Bea from St Mungos." Voldemort said as Bellatrix stood up and curtseyed.

"Thank you My Lord." Bellatrix said as Voldemort nodded his head and motioned for her to sit down.

"My Lord what was the purpose of this experiment?" Lucius asked

"The purpose Lucius was to see how we would punish anyone who betrays us. The snakebites on certain parts of the body can cause severe consequences and cutting the throat precisely in one area will cause severe bleeding." Voldemort explained with an evil grin.

"Won't this person remember what happened?" Narcissa asked

"That is the best part. We had chosen someone who was already at death's door." Voldemort explained

Ss~!~Ss

Snape ignored the Dark Lord's calling and remained in Sophia's room pacing back and forth.

"Excuse me sir?" Sophia said causing Snape to look sadly.

"Yes?" Snape asked

"You never answered my question, who are you?" Sophia asked as Snape approached her and looked into her eyes.

"I am your father." Snape said

"I see." Sophia said as she began looking at herself.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Snape asked

"No, I do not." Sophia said

"What do you remember?" Snape asked watching Sophia struggle to recall a memory, any memory. Then she began crying into her bandaged hands.

"Sophia, darling, what is the matter?" Snape asked enveloping her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I feel something in me that I should know you. That you are someone special to me, but I can't and it hurts me to not remember." Sophia said crying onto his robes.

"Sophia, look at me." Snape said as Sophia lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Yes sir?" Sophia said

"Legillimens!" Snape shouted as he entered Sophia's mind.

Snape walked around and all he could hear were his footsteps walking in an empty grey room. Every area he looked in at there was nothing, bare. Quickly he left Sophia's mind and looked at his daughter sadly.

"Is something wrong sir?" Sophia asked as Snape got off from the bed and left the room. Sophia watched as the door slammed shut causing her to flinch.

Snape walked towards the Dr Henson's office and barged inside.

"Professor Snape, I am in the middle of-"Dr Henson said as Snape escorted the two visitors out and slammed the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Snape asked as Dr. Henson remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Snape yelled

"You need to sit down for this Professor Snape, because what I am about to say might be hard for you withstand." Dr Henson said watching Snape slowly sit down in the chair in front of him.

"Go on." Snape said with an icy tone.

"Severus, Sophia did not awaken from her coma naturally, she had awaken because someone or something was harming her. By the time I arrived there was a main artery slashed on her neck, & many snakebites along her body, which most likely will cause permanent scarring. And then the words mudblood carved on left arm and," Dr Henson said taking a deep breath before he explained the next thing.

"Yes, what is Dr. Henson?" Snape said

"It seems that she somehow someone or something has erased all her memories. When she awoke, she did not remember her name. Only when the nurses called her Sophia several times did she made the connection that that was her name." Dr Henson said sadly.

"When will she obtain her memories again?" Snape asked

"Usually within a week or month however in Sophia's case she may never." Dr Henson explained.

"WHY?" Snape screamed slamming his fist on the desk.

"Because we believe that Dark Magic was the cause of her awaken." Dr Henson said as Snape lay back in his chair and took in all the information.

"What can be done?" Snape asked

"Right now nothing, however we could try and jar her memory by surrounding her with familiar things, places & people. This is why I am ordering Sophia to be discharge from here and to take her back to Hogwarts. Perhaps there something might click." Dr Henson said

"Very well. Can she go home now?" Snape asked

"Yes she can." Dr Henson said watching Snape leave his office.

Snape returned to Sophia's room to find Dumbledore standing outside her room.

"Severus, hello." Dumbledore said

"Hello." Snape said as the two wizards turned their heads to find McGonagall walking out of Sophia's room crying.

"She does not remember anything, not even when I called her little dancer. She responded with whom?" McGonagall said wiping her tears.

"There, there Minerva. Perhaps taking her back to Hogwarts will help her memory. Severus has Dr Henson allowed her to return home?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes, he has." Snape said

"Very well then. Let us prepare Ms Sophia for her return home." Dumbledore said as the three entered Sophia's room and began preparing for their departure.

Ss~!~Ss

"MERMAIDS!" Harry screamed as Myrtle continued moaning loudly.

"Yeah, mermaids." Myrtle said

"How did you figure that one out Myrtle?" Harry asked

"My friend told me. Want to meet her?" Myrtle asked

"Sure." Harry said wanting to thank the person or ghost in this case who had helped him solved the egg.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Myrtle said splashing into the toilet.

Harry waited and soon heard Myrtle moaning back into the Prefect's bathroom.

"Ready to meet my new partner in crime?" Myrtle asked

"Sure." Harry said

"Hi Harry." A familiar voice said as Harry's eyes widened as to who was in front of him.

"Sophia?" Harry said

"Hey, hope I was helpful." Sophia said smiling

"But, so does this mean you are ::gulps:: dead?" Harry asked

"Not quiet. Something happened to me in the hospital. You-know-who somehow got into the hospital or someone who works for him, and well they tried to erase my memories. I did not want to forget anyone, not you, Hermione or Neville and especially not dad, so I left my body." Sophia explained.

"So you are dead?" Harry asked

"No, not quiet. You see I split my soul into two. The one that contains all the memories, that is I. And the other that allows me to live as a normal human, but without remembering anything or anyone." Sophia explained.

"Why?" Harry said

"Because if not then You-Know-Who would have permanently oblivitate all of my memories." Sophia explained sadly.

"How awful." Harry said

"Yes, however once I return to my body I won't have much time left." Sophia said

"But the doctor gave you 9 months." Harry said

"Yes, but Harry the tumor in my brain has grown rapidly, which causes me much pain. Besides I would rather die remembering all of you and dad then to not have you all existed." Sophia said

"I guess that makes sense." Harry said

"It does. Plus I wanted to help you somehow in this tournament. Because I know I won't see the end." Sophia said turning around.

"Sophia!" Harry yelled as Sophia turned back around.

"Yea Harry." Sophia said

"Do not leave again with saying good bye to all of us." Harry said sadly.

"I promise I won't." Sophia said disappearing from the bathroom.

Ss~!~Ss

Snape held Sophia's hair back as she vomited at the Hogwart´s gates.

"I'm sorry sir; I vomited on your shoes." Sophia said tears streaming down her face.

"It's all right Ms Sophia, it only happens to the best of us." Dumbledore said

"Here little dancer-I mean Sophia take my arm." McGonagall said as Sophia took her arm as they led her to the castle.

"WOW! This is beautiful." Sophia said looking up at awe.

"This is Hogwarts Ms Sophia, the school you attend." Dumbledore explained.

"I attend this school, wow." Sophia said

"Yes and your father," McGonagall said pointing to Snape. "teaches here."

"What do you teach sir?" Sophia asked

"Potions." Snape said

"I see, and am I good at Potions?" Sophia asked

"Yes, I have taught you seen you were 4 years old." Snape explained.

"That's a long time." Sophia said

"And I teach you Transfiguration." McGonagall said watching Sophia think hard of the meaning.

"I'm sorry I don't remember." Sophia said sadly

"That is ok Sophia." McGonagall said as they arrived inside of the castle.

"Severus, why don't you take Ms Sophia to your quarters and show her around." Dumbledore said

"Yes Headmaster." Snape motioning for Sophia to follow.

"Is he always that grumpy?" Sophia asked McGonagall.

"With everyone else yes, but with you never." McGonagall said as Sophia followed Snape down to the private quarters.

Muttering the password Snape and Sophia both entered the private quarters and Sophia began looking around.

"It's so cold in here." Sophia said rubbing her arms.

"It is the dungeons love." Snape said watching Sophia walk around the room.

Sophia looked at various objects that might help her recall anything. She paused at a group of pictures above the mantel.

"Who's the little girl?" Sophia asked

"That is you love." Snape said

"I see and who is that?" Sophia asked pointing to Snape.

"That is me. We took this picture on the day of your accidental magic." Snape said

"Accidental magic?" Sophia asked

"Yes love, you transformed a field of shamrocks into roses." Snape explained as Sophia concentrated to recall something, but nothing, instead she yawn.

"I'm tired sir." Sophia said

"Why don't I show to your bedroom?" Snape said

"Ok sir." Sophia said following Snape towards her bedroom.

Sophia followed Snape down a hallway passing many pictures and then something grabbed her leg.

"Oh Missus has returned. Ruby has missed Ms Sophia." Ruby said hugging Sophia's leg.

"Oh my gosh! What are you?" Sophia said trying to shake off the house elf from her leg.

"Ruby stop it! Let go of her leg." Snape said as Ruby let go.

"Ruby apologizes Master Snape, Ms Sophia. It is just that Ruby and Ruby's family have been so worried about Missus' health." Ruby explained

"Thank you for your concern Ruby. Please go into the kitchen and make some tea." Snape said

"Yes Master Snape, Ruby will make tea. Good-bye Ms Sophia." Ruby said walking away from the two Snapes.

"Who was that?" Sophia asked

"That Sophia is our house elf, Ruby. She has known you since you were little. Whenever she has not seen you in a long time, she worries." Snape said

"Oh that's so sweet." Sophia said as they both stopped in front of a green and magenta door.

"This Sophia is your room." Snape said opening the door and allowing Sophia to enter first.

Snape watched Sophia walk into the room while she began looking around.

"This is beautiful. I like the colors." Sophia said

"I would hope so. We had to come to an agreement about these colors. You wanted all magenta and white however I insisted on green." Snape said

"Why green?" Sophia asked as Snape shock his head sadly.

"Because they are the colors of Slytherin House." Snape explained.

"I see, and is Slytherin special to you?" Sophia asked

"Yes Sophia I am the head of Slytherin house." Snape explained

"Oh, what house am I in?" Sophia asked

"Gryffindor." Snape said

"I see." Sophia said walking towards the window and looked out of it.

"Your godmother insisted on making this window for you. She did not want you to be stuck in the dungeons the whole time without a proper view." Snape said

"Oh that was nice of her. Sir, who is my godmother?" Sophia asked

"Your godmother is the woman who helped you into the castle." Snape explained.

"Oh the one with the green hat?" Sophia asked

"Yes, that is her." Snape explained

"And who was the guy with the long beard?" Sophia asked

"That is your grandfather, you called him Grandpa Al." Snape explained.

"I see." Sophia said yawning.

"Come on Sophia, time for bed." Snape said as Sophia climbed into bed as Snape began the nightly ritual.

"Good night." Snape said kissing her forehead and tucking her in for the night.

Sophia closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

**Yet again, I thank you all for reading this fanfic. I had my doubts about even writing but now I see the popularity of it. Thanks to all who continue to read Sophia's Choice. You are all darlings and I am honor that you have enjoyed my writing. Please review even one word be appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Clearly I do not suffer from writers block. Thank you to all the wonderful darlings from around the world who have read, review or added this story to their accounts. Special thanks to Lazuli the fallen Angel, Phoenix 1592, Her Grace the Duchess, .58, leafstone & Guest, whoever you are. I thank each and everyone of you darlings for taking the time to read this story. Please leave a comment, even one word please, por favor. I am dedicating Sophia's Choice to all around the world who have experienced cancer either in their lives themselves or with their friends or family. This is for all of YOU! Keep Fighting and we will find a cure one day! **

Capitulo 27

The Great Hall had very few students at each house table since many left for the holidays.

"Harry! Neville!" Ron said running towards the two boys.

"What?" The two Gryffindor boys said

"Sophs, I saw her. She's back." Ron said catching his breath.

The two boys looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure Ron?" Harry asked

"Yes I saw her walking with Snape from the stairwell." Ron said as the faculty back door open and in walked Snape with Sophia following behind. The three boys looked at each other and began running towards Sophia.

"Sir, who are they?" Sophia asked

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom stop!" Snape said stopping in their tracks.

"We only wanted to come and say hi to Sophia." Ron said

"You three, please see me in my office. There is something I must explain." McGonagall said coming up from behind Sophia.

"But Professor we were not-"Harry said

"I understand, but an explanation is necessary." McGonagall said leading the three boys outside the Great Hall.

"Professor, had we done something wrong?" Neville asked

"No, of course not. I understand you three are thrilled to see your friend again." McGonagall said sadly looking into that Great Hall as Sophia sat next to Snape.

"Is Sophs all right professor?" Ron asked

"No, Mr. Weasley she is not." McGonagall said

"What happened to her Professor?" Neville asked

"Sophia has lost her memory. She does not remember anyone or anything. That is why I stopped you three from talking to her until you know the real truth." McGonagall explained.

"So she does not remember anything?" Harry asked

"No Mr. Potter nothing. She has no recollection of who I am; you are or even her father." McGonagall said

"What about the bandages? What happened to Sophia?" Neville asked

McGonagall took a deep breath and began recounting of the vents that occurred at the hospital.

Snape watched from his seat as McGonagall took the three Gryffindor boys out of the Great Hall. He knew what she was telling them and yet he felt sorry for them.

_How well they react knowing the truth about Sophia.. How much is she telling them about the incident at the hospital?_ Snape thought

"Sir?" Sophia said

"Yes Sophia?" Snape said

"Who were those three boys?" Sophia asked

"They are in Gryffindor house, the same as you." Snape explained

"Oh. Is the one with glasses my boyfriend, because is rather cute sir?" Sophia asked causing Snape to spit his wine out as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not a word old man." Snape said

"My lips are sealed Severus. However I do believe Ms Sophia and Mr. Potter would make a fantastic couple." Dumbledore said receiving a look of do not go there you old fool while turning back to Sophia.

"No Sophia he is NOT your boyfriend, thank Merlin." Snape said

"Oh darn, the first cute guy I see at this place & he is not my boyfriend." Sophia said

"Finish eating your breakfast and we'll tour the school grounds." Snape said as Sophia resumed eating her breakfast.

Ss~!~Ss

Breakfast finished at around 9am and the students had permission to retreat into Hogsmeade for some brief shopping.

"Now you are to meet back here at noon for a head count and only then would you know what time to retreat back to the castle." McGonagall said as the 12 students nodded and released into Hogsmeade.

"It's so sad." Neville said

"I know Sophs can't remember anything." Ron said

"What do you think happened?" Harry asked

"Maybe You-Know-Who had something to do with it." Neville said

"Well Georgiana Greene of Ravenclaw heard that Snape was involve in her memory lose." Ron said

"I doubt it. Snape is many things, but for him to hurt Sophia. Nope I do not believe it." Harry said

"Hey I am just saying what I heard." Ron said sipping his butterbeer.

"Maybe if we bought her things that she likes it might help her memory." Neville suggested.

"Oi good idea Neville. After here we'll go to the different stores and buy Sophs different things that might make her remember." Ron said

"Yes, good idea Neville." Harry said

The three boys quickly finished their butterbeers and began doing their memory recollection shopping for Sophia.

"Ok Neville you'll go to Gladrags Wizardwear and buy those rings that Sophs has lots of. Harry you will go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and buy Sophs that Magenta & Black Quill she has been looking at for months. And I'll go to Honeydukes Sweetshop and buy her loads of candy. We'll meet back here in 2 hours deal!" Ron said

"Deal!" The three boys said as they parted ways.

"This is the Quidditch field." Snape explained leading him & Sophia towards the stands.

"I see. It's big, sir." Sophia said causing Snape to cringe.

"Yes it is." Snape said as they both sat in the stands.

"Sir, what is Quidditch?" Sophia said

"It is a sport played on brooms, like soccer only in the air." Snape explained

"Oh and do I play this sport?" Sophia asked

"No thank Merlin's beard you do not." Snape said

"Do I like watching the sport sir?" Sophia asked causing Snape to cringe again.

"Yes you do." Snape said

"Sir, why do you cringe when I call you sir?" Sophia asked

Snape could not take it anymore; the last question caused him much anger.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM!" Snape said grabbing Sophia by the shoulders. "YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MEMORY! AND I AM NOT SIR! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU USE TO CALL ME DAD OR DADDY BUT NO, YOU CALL ME NOTHING! SOPHIA REMEMBER PLEASE!" Snape said shaking his daughter.

"Stop let me go!" Sophia said trying to get out of Snape's grasp but could not.

"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU GO UNTIL YOU REMEMBER WHO I AM!" Snape yelled as his voice echoed throughout the Quidditch field.

"I can't! I wish I could but I can't! Now you want me to believe that you are my father! A father would never yell nor scare his daughter the way you are doing right now!" Sophia said finally freeing herself from Snape's grasp and running back to the castle.

"Where are you going?" Snape said

"Somewhere safe. I am going to find my real father!" Sophia said quickly walking away from the Quidditch field.

Snape watched as Sophia headed back towards the castle and then he sat down feeling defeated and alone again.

"What have I done?" Snape said putting his head into his hands.

Sophia walked into the castle and collapsed on its steps. She began crying out of fear of both having no memory and of Snape.

"Hello dear child." Dumbledore said

"Hello. I'm sorry I don't remember you." Sophia said

"It is all right one day you will. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked offering Sophia one to which she did take.

"Why can't I remember who I am, who you are or what anything in this castle is?" Sophia asked

"Because dear child you have suffered a great trauma, but with time it will occur." Dumbledore said

"That man in black, who is he? I mean I know he is someone special, but I cannot remember." Sophia said

"He is your father. In fact his persona is completely different when he is around with you." Dumbledore said

"I doubt it. He just yelled and scared me." Sophia said

"He was not yelling at you, but at the fact that you cannot remember him, you see Ms Sophia you and your father have a strong bond. Moreover, for you not to remember him it is as if that bond is broken. You see you are all your father has left in this world. His family is all gone. You losing your memory is as if the last family member has died." Dumbledore explained.

"How sad. So I am all he has left?" Sophia asked

"Yes Ms Sophia. So do not take his yelling seriously he loves you very much child. More than anything in this world." Dumbledore said helping the young teen up.

"I'm a bit tired, I think I'll go and take nap." Sophia said

"Very well, pleasant dreams Ms Sophia." Dumbledore said

"Thank. Um where is my room?" Sophia asked

"This way, I shall show you." Dumbledore said escorting Sophia back to the dungeons.

Ss~!~Ss

Harry, Ron and Neville all returned at noon as per Professor McGonagall's instructions.

"Very good all are accounted for. Please meet back here by 5pm as we will head back to Hogwarts." McGonagall said watching the students retreat back into Hogsmeade.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said approaching the Gryffindor head of house.

"Yes Potter?" McGonagall answered

"We were wondering if we could visit with Sophia. Perhaps we could help her with her memory loss." Harry asked

"I do not know Potter. I mean she can't even remember who her father is." McGonagall said

"Please let us try Professor. Look we even bought her, her favorite candies and things that might jiggle her memory." Ron explained showing McGonagall the bags they each carried.

"All right. Try it, try anything." McGonagall said escorting the boys back to the castle.

Sophia could not sleep in fact she began walking around looking at the various pictures that adorn the Snape quarters.

"Hello Miss Sophia." Ruby said

"Oh hello. You are the house elf right?" Sophia asked

"Yes Miss Ruby has known Miss Sophia since Missus was little." Ruby explained.

"I see." Sophia said

"Master Snape adores Missus. He loves Missus more than life itself." Ruby explained taking Sophia's hand.

Sophia watched as the house elf pulled her into Snape's room. Ruby went underneath Snape's bed and pulled out a box.

"Missus must not tell Master Snape, that Ruby has done this." Ruby said as Sophia shock her head in agreement.

Ruby pulled out an album called "My baby girl, Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape", and handed it to Sophia.

"Is that me?" Sophia asked

"Yes Miss Sophia that is you. Master Snape had Ruby take many pictures of Missus. Master Snape did not want to miss a second of Miss Sophia's life." Ruby said as Sophia began turning the pages.

"There are so many pictures." Sophia said

"Yes, like Ruby said Master Snape loves Missus." Ruby said

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?" Sophia said beginning to cry.

"Oh Missus please do not cry it will only make Ruby cry." Ruby said sitting on the bed and patting Sophia.

"I can't help it. I know this man is someone special but there are no memories of him of anyone not even of myself!" Sophia yelled crying into her hands.

"Oh Miss Sophia, it will be fine real soon." Ruby said as the house elf hugged the now young sad teen.

Ss~!~Ss

Dinnertime came around and the same number of students entered the Great Hall. The faculty table had the same members present, Snape, Sophia, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"And how was your day little dancer?" McGonagall asked

"Oh that's me right?" Sophia asked

"Yes dear." McGonagall said

"It was ok." Sophia said beginning to eat her soup.

Before anyone else could say a word Harry, Ron and Neville came up to the faculty table.

"Good evening gentlemen." McGonagall said

"Good evening professor McGonagall." The Three boys said.

"Professors would it be possible if we took Sophia on a tour of the Gryffindor tower?" Ron asked

"Why of course Mr. Weasley. Severus, perhaps this will help the current situation." McGonagall said emphasizing situation as Snape stared at the three Gryffindor boys.

"Very well, but have her back by 10pm and do not allow her to come alone." Snape said

"Yes Professor Snape." The three boys said.

"Sophia, these are members of your house. They are going to show you your dormitories." McGonagall explained.  
>"Ok. Is that all right with you sir?" Sophia asked<p>

"That is fine Sophia." Snape said hating the word "sir"  
>"That is settle then. Sophia you may go with them." McGonagall said<p>

The two professors watched as they escorted Sophia back into the Gryffindor tower. Snape shock his head and watched with a sadden expression.

"They will take care of her Severus." McGonagall said as Snape arched his eyebrow and wore the expression of that is not to what I am referring too.

"Capucha." Harry said as the portrait opened.

"What does that mean?" Sophia asked

"It's Spanish for hood. Sometimes we have Latin or Spanish words. This year it fluctuates each week between the two languages." Neville explained as they entered the Gryffindor tower.

Sophia looked around and noticed the red and gold covering the room.

"Sophia!" Hermione said running towards her friend and hugging her.

"Oh hello to you." Sophia said

"Sophia, this is Hermione." Ron said as Ginny stepped forward.

"And I'm Ginny." Ginny said as the two girls led Sophia to the sofa.

"Oh Hi Hermione and Ginny." Sophia said sitting between the two girls.

"And I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said as Sophia looked at Ginny & Ron.

"Are you two related?" Sophia asked

"Yes Ginny is my little sister." Ron explained

"Ah I see." Sophia said

"And I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said

"And I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville said

"Neville is afraid of your father Sophia." Ron explained noticing Sophia thinking about to whom he was referring.

"Is that the guy dressed in all black?" Sophia asked

"Yea that's him, he is really scary." Neville said

"I guess he is. I mean I do not know him that well." Sophia explained.

"Don't worry Sophs you'll get your memory back." Ron said

"Sophs?" Sophia asked

"Yea, it's the nickname Ron has given you ever since you both started here at Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

"Oh I did not know that." Sophia said

"Why don't we begin by showing you and allowing you to eat some of your favorite foods." Harry said

The five Gryffindors showed and allowed Sophia to eat her favorite foods, hoping to jar her memory or anything.

"Ewwwww what is this horrid candy?" Sophia asked spitting out the candy.

"Bertie Box of Flavor beans. You use to eat them by the hand full without a reaction." Ron said mouth filled with Everlasting taffy.

"Ugh yuck." Sophia said.

McGonagall entered the room to find the 4 Gryffindors gathered around Sophia showing her pictures of their times at Hogwarts. This tugged at McGonagall's heartstrings knowing that they too wanted Sophia returned to them.

"I am sorry to interrupt but it is time for Sophia to go back home." McGonagall said

"Yes Professor." Hermione said

Each one said their own good bye to Sophia with tears in their eyes.

"Do you think she'll remember one day?" Ron asked

"I hope so Ron because if she dies without remembering anything would be the most tragic way to die." Hermione said as Ron put his arm around her as she cried.

**Yet again, I thank you all for reading this fanfic. Thanks to all who continue to read Sophia's Choice. You are all darlings and I am honor that you have enjoyed my writing. Please review even one word be appreciated.**


	28. Chapter 28

**My dear and faithful readers from around the world, I cannot believe the how many times people have read this story. You are all darlings for even reading one story. Thanks to Phoenix 1592, Her Grace the Duchess, leafstone, Danille, & .58for leaving reviews. Please leave a comment, even one word please, por favor. I am dedicating Sophia's Choice to all around the world who have experienced cancer either in their lives themselves or with their friends or family. This is for all of YOU! Keep Fighting and we will find a cure one day! **

Capitulo 28

After McGonagall, left Sophia at Snape's private chambers the two sat in the living parlor, with neither saying a word.

"Sophia I am sorry I snapped at you this afternoon." Snape said

"I'm tired I think I'll go to bed." Sophia said getting up and leaving for her bedroom.

Snape watched and listened for the bedroom door to close.

"My baby girl, come back to me." Snape said getting up and going to check on Sophia.

Sophia came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth to find Snape coming into her bedroom.

"Oh sir you scared. Is there something you need?" Sophia asked

"No, just coming to see if you need anything for the night." Snape asked

"No I'm fine sir." Sophia said slipping under the covers.

Sophia watched as Snape approached her. He performed his nightly ritual of tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead. Just as he has done for the past 11 years.

"Good night baby girl." Snape said noxing the lights and leaving the room.

_Dream_

_ "I remember this room." A voice said causing Sophia to wake and sit up in bed._

_ "What?" Sophia said_

_ "I remember these walls." The girl said looking at Sophia causing her to gasp. The girl was a carbon copy of Sophia, in fact exactly like her._

_ "Who are you?" Sophia asked_

_ "I remember it all." The twin girl said sitting on the bed._

_ "Why do you remember everything?" Sophia asked_

_ "Because I'm your memory duh." The twin girl said_

_ "Oh I see. Well I was wondering if you would ever come back. I have been walking around this place & talking to strangers. It frightens me." Sophia said_

_ "Do not worry once I'm back you won't be afraid anymore." The twin girl said._

_ "I'm especially afraid of this guy who is dressed all in black and lives here in the dungeons." Sophia said_

_ "That guy. Silly, that's dad." The twin girl said_

_ "Really? He scares me. All dressed in black, with a grumpy disposition all the time. No way not liking it." Sophia said_

_ "Well don't worries, once I come back you'll remember who everyone is exactly?" The twin girl said._

_ "Why did you leave me?" Sophia asked_

_ "Because we had to help our friend Harry Potter." The twin girl said._

_ "Harry Potter? I think I met him tonight, I'm not sure." Sophia asked_

_ "See you are starting to remember already." The twin girl said_

_ "Why did we need to help him? Is he in trouble?" Sophia asked_

"_We needed to help him with a riddle." The twin girl said beginning to explain about the Triwizards Tournament.._

_ "I see." Sophia said_

"_Also because I did not want the evil one to take me away from my love ones." The twin girl said._

"_The evil one?" Sophia asked_

"_Yes." The twin girl said_

"_Oh Voldemort." Sophia said_

"_See you are starting to remember more. But yes that is who I am referring to." The twin girl explained._

_ "What happened?" Sophia asked_

_ "You sure you want to see what I remember?" The twin girl asked. _

_ "Yes I want to see." Sophia said_

_ "Ok here goes I better warn you now it is not pretty." The twin girl said instantly taking Sophia back into what really occurred with her injuries._

Brewing always helped calm Snape down after a stressful day. In fact, today has been the 4th most stressful day of his life since Sophia was taken away from him.

"What if she dies without remembering anything? What if she remembers only the bad? What if she remembers the night of the Yule Ball?" Snape said dropping in the peppermint leaves.

"Severus I know this is hard but you can only have hope. Hope that her memory will come back to her." McGonagall said

"Minerva, she calls me sir." Snape said

"It is because she does not recall who you are. What the special bond you two have as father and daughter." McGonagall explained

"Minerva you do not understand? Sir was the name I always had to call my father. Her calling me sir just reminds me of him!" Snape said angrily as McGonagall approached the now sadden wizard.

"Perhaps it is for the best. If you wish for her to not remember the Yule Ball then perhaps it is for the best." McGonagall said as Snape shock his head as the bell towered began ringing.

"Midnight." Snape whispered.

"Oh my! It is late. Well I shall leave you and Sophia to be. Good night Severus." McGonagall said embracing Snape in a tight hug. "She'll come back to you Severus." McGonagall whispered as Snape hugged back.

"I hope so." Snape said watching McGonagall leave his quarters.

Snape continued to sit and watch his potion brew and mulled as to when his baby girl be returned to him.

_Dream continues_

_The two girls stood in the hospital room again looking upon the scene. Both cringe as the bites and cuts appeared on Sophia's body._

_ "There is so much blood." Sophia said_

_ "Yes, we are dying." The twin girl said as they continued to watch_

_ "QUICKLY! TOWELS! BANGAGES! WE HAVE A MAJOR CODE 2!" Ms Matilda said as various nurses were caught of guard by the amount of blood. Dr Henson entered the room._

_ "Who is that guy?" Sophia asked_

_ "He is our doctor and has known us since we were little." The twin girl said_

_ "Oh Merlin's beard. Quick Nurse Olga get the OR ready for surgery." Dr Henson said_

_ "There is no time Dr Henson her blood pressure is dropping." Ms Matilda said_

_ "Ok, then we'll have to sow the cut now. Nurse Olga, bring the necessaries for stitching up this cut." Dr. Henson said watching the mediwitch run out of the room. He quickly applied pressure on the cut to maintain Sophia's blood flow._

_ "Dr Henson how could this have happened?" Ms Matilda said_

_ "I am asking myself the same question." Dr Henson said _

_ "Doctor look!" Ms Matilda said as the words "mudblood" appeared on her left arm._

_ "This is definitely has to be Dark Magic! Nurse Amelia, quickly go and get Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape." Dr Henson said as the mediwitch left._

_Dream Ends_

Sophia awoke straight up in the air, breathing heavily. Glancing around & began recognizing certain parts of her room.

Ss~!~Ss

Harry, Ron and Hermione still sat in the Gryffindor common room regardless of the midnight bell ringing.

"Do you think we helped Sophs with her memory?" Ron asked

"I don't know." Harry said turning to Hermione.

"I've never read anything about memory loss." Hermione said as Ron looked at her in shock.

"Shut up Ronald!" Hermione said smacking Ron on his head.

"Ow that hurt Hermione." Ron said

"Perhaps you will lose your memory about asking idiotic questions." Hermione said taking note of Harry starring into the fire.

"Harry, you all right?" Hermione asked as Harry sighed and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"While I was in the prefect's bathroom-"Harry started to say

"What were you doing there?" Hermione asked

"I was trying to solve the egg's riddle." Harry said

"And did you solve?" Hermione asked

"Yes I did with the help of Moaning Myrtle's new friend." Harry said

"New friend?" Ron asked

"Yea." Harry said

"Who is Myrtle's new friend?" Hermione asked

"It's Sophia." Harry said

"How is that possible, she is still walking, talking and breathing?" Hermione said

"She split her soul, the Sophia we see is the functioning human but with no memories what so ever. The Sophia I saw was the one with all of her memories of her." Harry explained.

"Interesting?" Hermione said

"Have you ever heard of such a thing Mione?" Ron asked

"No, in fact I have never read about it either." Hermione said

"It is rather interesting isn't it Harry?" Ron said

"It is." Harry said getting up & stretching.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep." Ron said yawning.

"Me too. I'll go back home tomorrow." Hermione said

The three Gryffindors headed to their dormitories and instantly fell asleep.

Ss~!~Ss

"This hall gets fuller of decorations each day." Snape grumbled

"Severus it is close to Christmas." McGonagall said

"But does it have to be so bright." Snape grumbled again.

"Oh Severus please, you know you enjoy Christmas." McGonagall said

"I USE to enjoy it." Snape said

"Severus, she will get her memory back." McGonagall said

"Not soon enough." Snape said slamming his spoon into the porridge & leaving in a huff.

McGonagall shock her head and looked out into the Great Hall. She saw Harry and Ron approaching and sitting down next to Sophia.

"Hey Sophs!" Ron said

"Hey Sophia." Harry said

"Hi Ron! Hi Harry!" Sophia said as both had dropped mouths.

"You remember us?" Ron asked

"I remember that you have a sister name Jen?" Sophia asked

"Ginny. That is close enough Sophs. Wow!" Ron said hugging his friend.

"And you are Harry, who is in that tournament right?" Sophia asked

"Yea! That's right Sophia!" Harry said hugging his friend.

Dumbledore nudged McGonagall &motioned her to look towards the three Gryffindors.

"I think Sophia might have remembered something." Dumbledore said as the boys embraced their Gryffindor friend.

"I think you are right Albus." McGonagall said getting up & heading towards the three.

McGonagall approached the happy scene.

"And you." Sophia said pointing to McGonagall.

"Me?" McGonagall said sitting down next to Sophia while shoving Ron away.

"Yes you are my godmother right?" Sophia asked

"Yes! Yes! I am! My little dancer you remember!" McGonagall said embracing the young teen into her arms. "Albus she remembers!" McGonagall called towards the faculty table.

"Indeed she does Minerva!" Dumbledore said standing up and beginning to applaud and soon the remaining students began applauding as well.

"Let us see what else you remember." McGonagall said taking Sophia by the hand & leaving the Great Hall.

Dumbledore looked at the two Gryffindor boys and winked at them in a form of good job.

McGonagall quickly led Sophia into her office.

"Sit down little dancer." McGonagall said quickly rummaging through her drawers and pulling out several pictures.

"Where am I?" Sophia asked

"This is my office dear. That is not of importance. Here take a look at these 4 pictures." McGonagall said handing Sophia the photos.

Sophia began analyzing each photo one by one.

"Do you recognize any of them little dancer?" McGonagall asked

"Vaguely, I mean they look familiar but I can't remember. Who are they?" Sophia said sadly handing back the photos to McGonagall.

"They are pictures of other Hogwarts faculty members here." McGonagall said

"Oh, I thought I recognize one." Sophia said

"Which one little dancer?" McGonagall asked

Ss~!~Ss

Snape was bottling the last potion when his classroom door began banging.

"WHAT!" Snape said opening the door with his wand.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! What do you want?" Snape said with anger

"Sophia, she remembers." Ron said

"Remembers what?" Snape said

"She remembered me, Harry and Professor McGonagall." Harry said as Snape instantly shoved the boys out of the way & made his way to the Great Hall.

"Sophia is in Professor McGonagall's office Professor Snape!" Ron shouted hoping he heard him.

"Wait till we tell Hermione, Ginny and Neville." Harry said

"I know, I can't wait to have Sophia back again. This time I'll definitively beat her in wizards' chess." Ron said as the two boys ran back to their dormitories.

Jumping from one moving staircase to another Snape hastily arrived at McGonagall's office.

"Ow please be gentle Professor." The portrait said

"Open then!" Snape said as the portrait swung open & led him into the office.

"MINERVA!" Snape said

"I'll be back little dancer." McGonagall said leaving Sophia's side and went towards Snape.

"She remembers. My baby girl remembers." Snape said trying to hide his glee.

"Yes but not everything or everyone." McGonagall said

"Let me see her." Snape said

"Very well." McGonagall said walking along side Snape.

"Sophia?" Snape said kneeling down & meeting Sophia eye to eye.

"Yes sir?" Sophia said causing Snape to angrily shoot up.

"She does not remember me?" Snape said.

"That is what I was trying to explain. She only recognized one person from these four pictures." McGonagall said handing Snape the picture that Sophia recognize.

**Hmmmmm whom you think Sophia recognizes. Thank you once again for reviewing, reading and adding this story to your accounts. Please continue to read and review my loyal viewers. I am so eternally grateful to all those people who read this from around the world. Before this story ends I would like to know from where in the world you are reading Sophia's Choice. So please leave the country from where you are reading this from if you can. Thanks so much, for reading and I hope that I have not disappointed any of you with this story. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Honestly, I have the best readers a writer could have asked. You are all truly darlings for reading Sophia's Choice. Thank you to Phoenix 1592, Her Grace the Duchess, Lazuli the Fallen Angel, & my little twin sister *by 2 minutes : ) *MrsSofiaSnape, all who have read every chapter and left a review. Please leave a comment, even one word please, por favor. I am dedicating Sophia's Choice to all around the world who have experienced cancer either in their lives themselves or with their friends or family. This is for all of YOU! Keep Fighting and we will find a cure one day! **

Capítulo 29

"Really? She remembered, that's incredible." Neville said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah it is. I cannot wait to tell Mione." Ron said

"So she got her memory back, wicked. Did you tell Snape?" Neville asked

"After McGonagall took Sophia to her office we ran to the dungeons and told Snape." Harry explained.

"And?" Neville asked

"He looked happy, even ran up the stairs two by two." Ron said

"Wow Snape happy! Never thought I live to see the day." Neville said

Suddenly the common room shock as someone slammed a door nearby. They heard the muffled cursing of Snape and someone trying to comfort him.

"What's going on?" Neville asked

"I don't know. Come on lets listen." Ron suggested as the three pressed their ears to the door.

"HAGRID! SHE REMEMBERS HAGRID! THE BIG WIMP!" Snape yelled as Harry almost went outside to defend Hagrid.

"Harry calm down." Ron said as he & Neville held down Harry from opening the door.

"He called Hagrid a wimp!" Harry said

"I know, but its Snape he could hex you to a black hole." Ron said as the two continued to listen to the conversation

"Severus I can only imagine what you must be going through now." McGonagall stated putting her hand on Snape's shoulder.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Snape said glaring at the Gryffindor Head of House as he left once more for the dungeons. McGonagall sadly shock her head and return to her office.

"She recognized Hagrid, but no one else." Ron said sadly

"I thought you guys said Sophia got her memory back." Neville said

"We thought she did, I guess not." Harry said

"Snape is not going to be happy about this." Ron said

"Best not be in his way after this." Neville said as the three returned to the red sofa.

Ss~!~Ss

Snape entered his classroom and slammed the door causing several empty bottles to crash to the floor.

"Blasted gravity!" Snape said zapping the shattered glass away with his wand.

He walked over to his desk and looked out onto the empty classroom. Earlier in the year, it was alive with various dunderheads such as Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley. Then know it alls like Hermione Granger and Cho Chang.

"Sophia." Snape said softly staring at Sophia's vacant seat.

_Memory_

_ "CLASS DISMISS!" Snape said as the 1st year Gryffindors and Slytherins left the Potions classroom. _

_After the last student had left, Sophia approached her father's desk and gently tapped his shoulder._

_ "Merlin's beard Sophia!" Snape said slightly jumping from his seat._

_ "Sorry dad, I thought nothing scared you." Sophia said in a teasing manner._

_ "What do you want baby girl?" Snape said_

_ "I just wanted to know how do you do it." Sophia asked_

_ "The potion? Have you been not paying attention today to the lesson, child?" Snape asked with anger._

_ "I did dad, even took detailed notes, see?" Sophia said showing her notebook._

_ "So why did you ask such a dunderheaded question?" Snape asked _

_ "What I mean is how did you know that certain turns or ingredients make the potion perfect, if it wasn't in the book?" Sophia asked_

_Snape looked up at Sophia who looked at him with a certain set of eyes he had never seen from Sophia before. The eyes of admiration and respect, he had seen those eyes before in his mother, Lily and Lucy, Sophia's mother, all whom admired him for his potion making abilities._

_ "Years of practices and mistakes." Snape said_

_ "I see." Sophia said with a sadden expression._

_ "What's the matter baby girl?" Snape said taking her hands into his and warming them up._

_ "How can I become good at Potions like you? I do not think I could be as good as you." Sophia said as a tear escaped her eye._

_ "Baby girl, you can become good, it just takes practice, persistence and determination." Snape said clearing her tears._

_ "And you forgot one thing daddy." Sophia said_

_ "And that would be what?" Snape asked_

_ "That I would have to have a brilliant teacher to teach me." Sophia said smiling slyly._

_ "Oh really? And who would you suggest love?" Snape asked_

_ "Perhaps Professor Trelawney could teach me." Sophia said _

_ "Are you mad?" Snape said_

_ "I'm kidding dad. Would I ever expect Trelawney to teach me potions? There might be a bad omen with potion making according to her. You of course silly." Sophia said _

_ "I agree. Now get out of here before I make you read from your Divination book." Snape said letting go of her hands and kissing her forehead._

_ "Bye dad." Sophia said leaving the classroom & Snape with a smile on his face._

_Memory Ends_

Snape's thoughts were disrupted by roar of the fireplace.

"Severus." Dumbledore said from the flames.

"Yes headmaster." Snape said

"Come to my office." Dumbledore said as the flames died down and Snape flooed to Dumbledore's office.

Ss~!~Ss

After several hours of wandering around the castle, Sophia ventured to the 3rd floor and was in awe at the view it displayed of the Black lake.

"So beautiful." Sophia said walking backwards & into something hard. With a gasp Sophia turned around and looked up.

"Hello Sophier." Hagridd said

"Oh hi. You're Hagrid right?" Sophia asked

"Yes I am Sophier. Professfer McGonagall had informed me that you recognized me picture." Hagrid said with a smile.

"I did. I'm starting to remember some people but not everyone." Sophia said sadly.

"Come yer." Hagrid said as Sophia followed Hagrid to a large curtain in the center of the room.

"What is it?" Sophia asked as Hagrid removed the curtain & relieved a large mirror with the words Erised written on it.

"This is the Mirror of Erised. It's a mirror that shows your deepest desires." Hagrid said

"I see." Sophia said cautiously stepping in front of the mirror and slowly opened her eyes.

Ss~!~Ss

"Sectumsempra." Dumbledore said looking at each person in the room.

"What is Sectumsempra?" Dr. Henson asked

"It is a spell." Dumbledore explained

"Headmaster with all due respect neither I nor anyone else in this room has ever heard of that spell." Nurse Matilda said

"Yes it is hard to believe but it is true." Dumbledore said

"And is this the cause of Sophia's mysterious appearance of those cuts & abrasions." Dr. Henson asked

"Yes it is Dr. Henson." Dumbledore said as the other began looking at each with distraught faces.

"Professor Dumbledore does this mean that You-Know-Who is responsible for Sophia's current injuries?" Nurse Matilda asked.

"Yes it is Ms Matilda." Dumbledore said as Snape sat in his chair knowing fully well the reason for creating the spell.

_Memory_

_ "Severus?" Voldemort said motioning an 18-year-old Snape with his finger._

_ "Yes my Lord." Snape said bowing down._

_ "I understand that you and James Potter were classmates at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked_

_ "Only classmates my Lord, nothing else." Snape said_

_ "I know. From several sources he made your life rather unpleasant at Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked_

_ "In a manner of speaking, yes." Snape said_

_ "I had thought so. Severus, Lucius Malfoy, has informed me that you are an intelligent Slytherin and are rather gifted in potions and spells." Voldemort said_

_ "Yes my Lord, I am." Snape said_

_ "My point Severus is I wish for you to create a spell that would cause physical harm. Moreover, by physical harm I mean as the wand moves deep slashes occur on the body. I want to see blood." Voldemort explained._

_ "Yes my Lord." Snape said as he bowed & left Voldemort's side._

_Two weeks later._

_ "Now bring in the mudblood!" Voldemort said as Lucius and Yaxley brought a teenage girl with black hair and green eyes into the hall. _

_ "Let me go!" the girl yelled._

_ "Silence!" Voldemort said slapping the girl._

_ "State your name?" Voldemort said_

_ "You will answer the Dark Lord!" Yaxley said pulling back the girls hair as she screamed in pain._

_ "Maggie, Maggie Hillington." Lucy said_

_ "Hello dear Maggie." Voldemort said caressing her cheek as Maggie spit in his face. "What a feisty child you are?" Voldemort said with an evil smile & turned back around. _

_ "Now, Bellatrix, step forward and try the spell you have invented." Voldemort said._

_ "Yes my Lord. Reverse." Bellatrix screamed as the spell hit Maggie, but did nothing._

_ "Failure! Crucio!" Voldemort said as Bellatrix screamed & withered onto the floor. _

_ "Next! Severus!" Voldemort yelled as Snape step toward the center and looked at the death eaters who continued to encircle the girl._

_Snape stepped towards the girl, looked into her eyes, and saw the fear emerging from them._

_ "Please no." Maggie whispered as Snape shock his head and pulled out his wand._

_ "Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled as various bloody gashes appeared on the girl's body. The girl screamed and fell to the floor as the death eaters and Voldemort laughed._

_ "Again Severus." Voldemort said as Snape turned around and cast the spell again. More gashes appeared and more blood covered the floor. The laughs began growing louder and louder._

_ "One more time Severus. Third time is a charm." Voldemort said to the death eaters who laughed. Snape once more cast the spell on the girl and more blood and gashes appeared._

_Snape stood there looking at the girl who withered on the floor in pain. The girl looked into Snape's eyes and wondered why? Then she closed her eyes and her breathing stopped._

_ "Bravo Severus! That faithful death eaters is a spell that can kill a person. Well done Severus." Voldemort said applauding along with the rest of the death eaters._

_Snape watched as two death eaters dragged the dead girl's body away leaving a blood trail on the floor._

_ "Good job Severus." Lucius said._

_ "Now let us partake in a delicious supper that Yaxley's family has prepared for us." Voldemort said as everyone retreated to Yaxley's house._

_Memory ends_

"Severus! Severus!" Dumbledore said as Snape snapped out of his thoughts as he came back to reality.

"Yes Headmaster?" Snape said

"This spell does not seem familiar to you?" Dumbledore asked

"No." Snape said

"Are you sure Severus?" Dumbledore said giving a look of I know you know.

Ss~!~Ss

Sophia opened her eyes and saw the twin girl from her dreams waving back to her.

"What do you see?" Hagrid asked

"This girl that looks like me and a man dressed in black." Sophia said watching the mirror as the small house elf, Ruby, joined the mirror.

"That's yer father, Professer Snape." Hagrid explained

"I see." Sophia said watching as the all dressed black man kissed the twin girls forehead. The twin girl then reached out her hand and mouthed to the other Sophia "Come back to us."

"Sophier! Sophier!" Hagrid said catching Sophia before hitting her head on the hard stone floor. "Sophier wake up!" Hagrid said but no response.

"We gotter get you to Madam Pomfrey." Hagrid said scooping the girl into his arms & heading towards the hospital wing.

Ss~!~Ss

Madam Pomfrey left the office & headed back towards the hospital wing.

_"Sectumsempra_. _Where and who could have developed that spell?"_ Pomfrey said when her thoughts interrupted by the floor shaking.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Hagrid yelled running towards the mediwitch

"Hagrid, what is wrong? Another student injured by a magical creature. Well just tell me which creature." Poppy said

"Its Sophier, she fainted." Hagrid said

"Oh dear Merlin." Poppy said running towards where Hagrid had laid Sophia.

"I hope she will be ok?" Hagrid said as Poppy began checking Sophia.

"Oh, Poppy?" Sophia said

"Sophia." Poppy said as Sophia sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sophier! You er right!" Hagrid said engulfing Sophia into his arms.

"Hagrid please put her down." Poppy said

"Sorry I'm just so happy yer ok Sophier." Hagrid said

"Sophia, how do you feel?" Poppy ask

"Tired Auntie Poppy." Sophia said with a yawn.

"Why don't you lie down here and get some sleep." Poppy said as Sophia laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Shall I get Professer Snape?" Hagrid said

"Yes Hagrid, I think he will need to know about this." Poppy said watching Hagrid leave for the dungeons.

Taking the stairs two by two and within seconds was at Snape´s private quarters.

"Professer Snape!" Hagrid yelled banging on the door

"You bloody giant stop hitting me!" Salazar Slytherin said

"Professer Snape!" Hagrid yelled

"SEVERUS SNAPE! Open this damn door before this bloody giant makes a hole in me!" Salazar said awaking Snape from his short nap & heading towards the door.

"What is it!" Snape said

"Professer Snape, Sophier-"Hagrid said

"Sophia, what about her?" Snape asked

"She has her memory back, she remembers." Hagrid said

"You are wrong. She remembers only some people, not all." Snape said slamming the door in Hagrid's face.

Hagrid stood there looking at the closed door.

"DO NOT HIT ME AGAIN YOU IDIOT!" Salazar said as Hagrid lowered his fist.

"Then get Professer Snape again." Hagrid said

"No I won't! Besides these quarters will finally be of pureblood again. That little mudblood had contaminated since her arrival." Salazar said

"Do not speak of Ms Sophier like that." Hagrid yelled

"And well it is the truth. Luckily she was not sorted into Slytherin otherwise it would not have been pleasant for her." Salazar said

Not wanting to hear anymore-rude remarks about Sophia, Hagrid turned and left the dungeons.

**Thanks for reading and as always please leave a review as always one word makes my day. I must however take a break from this story, because my twin sister might be experiencing the same thing my other sister and I experience several years ago. If you could not tell MrsSofiaSnape is my twin sister, so please wish her luck and hope that it is nothing serious. Thanks to all those who have read this from the beginning chapters. I am eternally grateful that you have enjoyed this story from whichever part of the world you are reading Sophia's Choice. **


	30. Chapter 30

**You are still darlings for reading this story. Thank you for the reviews they are most appreciated. Please remember that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Sophia and the other characters I have made up. Please remember to review. Whether it is one word, a random word or telling me that you despise this piece of fiction. Please continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **

Capitulo 30

McGonagall and Dumbledore quickly raced to the hospital wing after Hagrid had informed them of Sophia's continuous memory recovery. As they entered the hospital wing, the nurse's aides guided the two professors into Sophia's room.

"Auntie Mini! Grandpa Al!" Sophia said smiling at them

"My little dancer!" McGonagall said running towards Sophia & engulfing her in a hug.

"Welcome back Ms Sophia!" Dumbledore said smiling at Sophia.

"How long have I been out of it?" Sophia asked

"Quiet a while; you gave us such a scare." McGonagall said hugging Sophia again.

"Sophia, what is the last thing you remembered?" McGonagall asked

"Herbology class, a headache came on so fast that I fainted." Sophia said

"And after that?" McGonagall asked

"This moment." Sophia said looking at the three professors staring at her.

"Well the main thing is that you have been returned to us." Dumbledore said

"What day is it?" Sophia asked

"It is almost Christmas day." McGonagall said

"Oh, what time is it?" Sophia asked

"Almost midnight." McGonagall said watching Sophia yawned.

"I believe Sophia needs her rest, she has had a long arduous day. Come along dear lie down." Poppy said

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Sophia said smiling at each of them.

"Happy Christmas Ms Sophia and welcome back." Dumbledore said

"Happy Christmas my little dancer." McGonagall said hugging and then leaving her to rest.

As the door shut behind them, Dumbledore looked back with a pure smile on his face.

"Should we inform Severus?" McGonagall asked

"We shall Minerva it is the honest thing to do." Dumbledore said

Dumbledore & McGonagall both arrived at Snape's quarters, each took a deep breath and knocked on the portrait.

"Who dare disturbs me AGAIN!" Salazar said

"I would watch your tone Salazar." Dumbledore said

"Headmaster Dumbledore and Head of Gryffindor is that correct? The place where mudbloods-"Salazar said

"ENOUGH SALAZAR! YOU WILL SHOW THE MOST RESPECT TO ALL PEOPLE IN THIS CASTLE! Now have Severus come to the door." Dumbledore said as Salazar summoned Snape.

"Yes what is it headmaster?" Snape said looking at McGonagall's face to see the truth.

"Severus, Ms Sophia has got her memory back." Dumbledore explained

"You old fool; she only has part of her memory back, not all of it." Snape said about to shut the door, but was stopped by McGonagall.

"Severus, she called me Auntie Mini and Madam Pomfrey Auntie Poppy." McGonagall said noticing the unchanged look on his face.

"Yes, however she will not recognize me. Now if you'll excuse me." Snape said slamming the door shut on the two professors as they looked at each other and shock their heads sadly at the door.

"What now Albus?" McGonagall asked

"Hopefully something will click in Severus and he will know we are telling the truth." Dumbledore said as the two walked away from the dungeons & returned to the hospital wing.

S~!~S

Madam Pomfrey quickly stumbled in the dark trying to get dress quickly.

"Blasted wand where could I have left it." Poppy said as another scream pierced her ears.

"Poppy! Quickly, we do not know what else to do?" Nurse Fauna said

"I'm coming! Accio Wand!" Poppy yelled as the wand quickly made it into her hand just as she shut her chamber door.

As she arrived into the room, she saw Sophia crying while holding her head between her hands.

"Auntie Poppy make it stop! Make the pain stop!" Sophia yelled letting out another piercing scream.

"Nurse Fauna, what have you tried so far?" Poppy asked as the assistant mediwitch began explaining her procedure.

"Nothing has worked. Every potion strength, every charm and spell and nothing stopped the pain." Nurse Fauna said

"Then there is only one solution left." Poppy said looking at Nurse Fauna and now at Nurse Flora who had entered the room with another array of potions.

"What is the solution?" Nurse Fauna asked

"I have brought these potions, the strongest we have in storage." Nurse Flora asked

"We all know the solution?" Poppy said as the two assistant mediwitches gasped.

"No, you cannot mean. But she is too young." Nurse Flora said as Sophia let out another scream.

"It is the only way." Poppy said

"But Poppy there must be another way!" Nurse Fauna said

"We all know there is no other way. Quickly both of you get the needles ready and I shall floo to get Dr Henson." Poppy said as Sophia let out another scream.

"MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Sophia yelled with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ss~!~S

Dr Henson sat in his office scanning files and organizing them into his filing cabinet. His fireplace roared and out came his Auntie Poppy.

"Auntie Poppy, what a surprise?" Dr Henson said

"I need you back Hogwarts, its Sophia." Poppy said

"What has happened to her?" Dr Henson asked

"The nurses explained that they heard a screaming from her room went in there and found her clutching her hands to her head. She keeps screaming in pain and asking us to make it stop." Poppy said tearfully.

"Have you given her a headache potion, the strongest you have?" Dr Henson said

"Yes, we have done potions, spells and charms, nothing. They even resorted to muggle methods of a warm towel and milk, but nothing." Poppy said noticing the grim look on her nephew's face. "What do you know?" Poppy asked

"MADAM POMFREY! COME QUICK!" Nurse Fauna's voice came from the fireplace.

"What is the matter?" Dr Henson asked

"It's Sophia, she is coughing up blood." Nurse Fauna said

"Oh dear, Auntie Poppy, go and try to ease her pain, I will bring the necessary items." Dr Henson said as both cringed upon hearing the agonizing screams form the fireplace.

"You know what the last treatment is correct?" Dr Henson said looking at his aunt.

"Yes I do." Poppy said somberly.

"Unfortunately in order to stop the screams, morphine must be administered." Dr Henson said as another scream echoed into the office. "Go I'll follow. " Dr Henson said

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and returned to the Hogwarts hospital wing.

Ss~!~S

"MINERVA!"MINERVA!" Dumbledore yelled into his fireplace.

"Albus what is it?" McGonagall said yelling back.

"Sophia! Madam Pomfrey said to hurry!" Dumbledore said as McGonagall gasped and began running towards the hospital wing.

Upon entering the hospital wing, a piercing scream came from Sophia's room.

"Oh dear Albus." McGonagall said running as tears fell down her cheeks.

"No professors, I'm sorry we cannot allow you to pass." Nurse Fauna said along side Nurse Flora.

"What! Madam Pomfrey-"McGonagall said

"Madam Pomfrey I know has informed you both but-"Nurse Fauna did not finish as Madam Pomfrey and Dr Henson emerged from Sophia's room.

"Dr Henson, what is the matter?" McGonagall asked

"The prognosis is not good." Dr Henson said

"What is the prognosis Dr Henson?" Dumbledore asked

"Sophia is in the very last stage of her cancer. She only has hours to live." Dr Henson said

"Ruby!" Dumbledore yelled as the house elf appeared

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore, what can Ruby do for Headmaster?" Ruby asked

"Find Severus Snape and tell him that his daughter will be gone soon." Dumbledore said

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore, Ruby will find Master Snape." Ruby said disappearing.

"Can we see her?" McGonagall asked

"Yes, however we cannot allow anyone not sterilized to enter her room." Dr Henson explained.

"Then we shall get sterilized." McGonagall said, as Dumbledore shock his head no.

"Professor McGonagall unfortunately the sterilization process takes days and in this case we do not have days, but hours. We have created a peering glass so that you can see Sophia." Dr Henson said guiding the two professors to the new room both have created. As they approached the room, McGonagall gasped to see the various machines and quick quills pen surrounding Sophia.

"She is very pale." McGonagall said

"Yes, well this event drained her immensely of both her energy and magic." Dr Henson said

"Will Ms Sophia awaken soon?" Dumbledore asked

"In one hour she will and then I will check her vital signs." Dr Henson said

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" Ruby said appearing at Dumbledore's side.

"Yes Ruby, where is Severus?" Dumbledore asked

"Master Snape is no where to be found. Ruby has looked everywhere, but nothing." Ruby said looking into the room, gasped and tears ran down the house elf's cheek.

"He must be found Ruby, for Sophia does not have much time left." Dumbledore said

"Ruby will find Master Snape and bring him back to see Ms Sophia." Ruby said and with another pop disappeared.

**Thank you for reading this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello darling readers, I hope you all continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. We are almost approaching the end. With this hurricane approaching the East Coast, and perhaps me losing power I wanted to publish this chapter. Thanks to all those who have read and review. Shout out to Phoneix 1592, Lazuli the fallen angel, Rachel. Miller. 98, and c7a7t7 for their words of encouragement. I tried my best to keep Snape in character but also bring out a softer side to Snape, as we saw in Deathly Hallows. Enjoy and please review even one word is appreciated. **

Capitulo 31

Knees cracked as Snape sat on the ground in front of the grave.

"I hope I can get up." Snape said looking around to ensure no one was looking at him. Quickly waving his wand a rose bouquet appeared in front of the grave. He sighed & delicately touched the gravestone.

**3 Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape Prince 3**

**February 21st 1980- **

**Beloved baby girl, daughter, goddaughter and friend.**

Snape sat without a sound glaring at the gravestone marker. The picture above the engraving was empty; he had yet to find the perfect picture. As he began cleaning the stone he noticed some mud.

"Not a single dirty mark will be on your grave baby girl. No one will damage this grave even if I have to come here everyday to make sure." Snape said as a tear fell down his cheek & quickly wiped it away.

"Master Snape!" Ruby said with a pop.

"Ruby, how dare you leave our chambers?" Snape said

"Yes Master Snape, Ruby understands but Ruby has been sent by Headmaster Dumbledore to find Master Snape." Ruby said

"Ruby tell Dumbledore that I am not coming to see Sophia." Snape said standing up quickly.

"No please Master Snape; Headmaster Dumbledore said it is urgent that Ruby returns with Master Snape." Ruby said holding onto Snape's leg pant

"Ruby get off of me." Snape said prying the house elves fingers off his pants.

"But Master Snape, Missus is dying!" Ruby said as Snape stopped and looked down at the now sadden house elf.

"Dying?" Snape said

"Yes Miss Sophia is in a special room built by Madam Pomfrey and Dr Henson." Ruby said as Snape instantly ran into the castle.

Ss~!~S

McGonagall and Dumbledore watched as Dr Henson opened Sophia's eye and shone a light in them. Dr Henson began reading the quick quills parchment and sadly shock his head.

"This is not good news is it Albus." McGonagall asked

"No Minerva I am afraid not." Dumbledore said as Dr Henson left the room.

"Doctor Henson how is Sophia?" McGonagall asked the approaching doctor.

"We cannot say, the morphine injection should be finished within seconds and we shall see what happens." Dr Henson said

"Is there any hope Dr Henson?" Dumbledore asked

"No, there is nothing we can do." Dr Henson said

"What do you suggest we do?" McGonagall asked as Dr Henson looked into the sadden eyes of the elder witch.

"Get some sleep; it is going to be a long night." Dr Henson said

"I am not leaving this hospital wing Albus!" McGonagall said

"Neither am I Minerva." Dumbledore said waving his wand and transfiguring a piece of paper into a large sofa. Both settled onto it and began the waiting process.

Several minutes later agonizing screams awoken McGonagall and Dumbledore as they quickly hurried to the window and saw Sophia covered in blood. On her face, her mouth every single pore on her body extracted blood.

"Albus." McGonagall said hiding her face into Dumbledore's robes and covering her ears to try and not hear the agonizing painful screams of Sophia.

Dumbledore continued to watch as Dr Henson quickly injected Sophia with another dose of morphine, this time much stronger. Instantly Sophia stopped screaming, turned her head to look out the window and then fell asleep.

"Minerva it is over." Dumbledore said as McGonagall lifted her head from his robes and looked at Sophia.

"Dr Henson." Dumbledore said embracing the doctor.

"There is nothing we can do. The cancer is slowly eating away at her brain. She has lost control of her bodily functions and her organs are slowly shutting down." Dr Henson said to the two professors.

"So there is nothing left to do?" McGonagall asked looking at the now sleeping Sophia.

"Nothing but try and find her father soon." Dr Henson said as the doors opened to reveal Snape standing there catching his breath.

"Severus!" McGonagall said embracing the Potions Master.

"Where is she?" Snape asked as Dr Henson pointed to the room, but stopped him before he entered. "Let go of me!" Snape said

"Professor Snape this is a sterilized room, only I and Madam Pomfrey can enter." Dr Henson explained.

"Then I shall become sterilize as well." Snape said

"Unfortunately the process takes days, yet we only have hours." Dr Henson said as Snape looked to Dumbledore for something, anything.

"I am afraid he is right Severus, but they have created this peering glass so that you may see her." Dumbledore said guiding Snape to the window.

Snape opened his eyes to see the scene before him, a pale girl with tubes and machines coming out of her body. He looked towards Sophia's right and noticed a quick quills pen writing on the parchment, recording her body's functions.

"Professor Snape you should know that there is nothing else we can do. We have given her morphine for the pain." Dr Henson said

"What pain?" Snape asked looking at the three people in the area.

"She had extreme headaches, and began coughing up blood. We had tried to find you but we need to act fast." Dr Henson said

"What about a headache and a blood replenishment potions?" Snape asked still staring into the room.

"Neither work. The strongest ones available to Madam Pomfrey did not work. Anything stronger could have killed her instantly." Dr Henson said

"What is next?" Snape asked

"There is nothing to do, but wait until this-"Dr Henson said but all four became startled at the same time.

Sophia slowly opened her eyes and looked at the four people staring at her.

_"Daddy." _Sophia thought but had no strength to move her lips. Instead, Sophia, with little energy left outstretched her hand towards them.

"MADAM POMFREY PUSH THE BED TOWADS THE WINDOW!" Dr Henson yelled as Madam Pomfrey slowly pushed the bed towards the window.

"Who do you want?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Sophia whimpered and pointed to Snape. "Your dad." Madam Pomfrey as Sophia nodded & kept pointing to Snape. Madam Pomfrey wheeled the bed towards Snape's part of the window as Sophia placed her hand onto the window.

Snape looked at Sophia, who was now pale and boney, as tears fell down her face. The moment she placed her hand the memory of her birth came back to Snape.

_Memory_

_"WAIT! Please let me see her?" Snape asked_

_"We cannot allow you to hold her." McDougall said_

_"Just let me see her even through the glass." Snape asked as McDougall nodded and a female minister brought the baby girl to the window. _

_Snape touched the glass as a tear slid down his cheek as he placed his hand on the window. His new daughter opened her eyes & reached out to place her tiny hand on the window with his. _

_Memory Ends._

Snape looked at the hand on the window and then at his daughter's face. Without thinking anymore, Snape placed his hand on the window against Sophia's hand. He watched as a small tear fell from her cheek. Sophia looked into Snape's eyes and then he heard her voice in his head.

"I love you daddy." Sophia's voice said.

"I love you too baby girl." Snape said watching his baby girl close her eyes and her hand slide down the glass.

The machines began beeping frantically and the quick quills pen stopped writing. Instantly everyone ran into the room and began trying to revive Sophia, but to no avail. Snape stood outside and watched the frenzy around Sophia, but with no success.

"Mark the date, on December 25th 1994 in the year of Merlin, Ms Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape departed this world and proceeded to the next." Dr Henson said.

McGonagall instantly hugged Snape and began crying into his robes. Dumbledore, Dr Henson & the nurses began discussing the next process. Snape stood there with McGonagall in his arms staring at his now dead daughter.

"My baby girl." Snape said as McGonagall continued crying into his robes.

S~!~S

"Bishop to E4." Ron said as the red bishop went towards the red knight and sliced it in half.

"I don't get wizards chess, why is it so barbaric?" Ginny asked as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and continued playing.

"Then you would not have liked Soph's version of Wizards Chess. Snape bought her this set based on the novel Dracula. Talk about gruesome, this one sank its teeth into the other piece & looks back at you with blood on its teeth & smiles." Ron said.

"Hey guys, what do you think of this idea? The 1st Hogsmeade weekend lets throw Sophia an early birthday party you know before it is her time." Harry said

"Yes let's do it. We could decorate the common room." Hermione said

"I could ask Gram to make her never ending chocolate chip cookies." Neville said

"And we could buy her loads of candy from Honeydukes. And ask McGonagall if the house elves could fix up something special for the party." Ginny said

"Oh this is going to be wicked. What should we get Sophs?" Ron asked as the 5 Gryffindors began suggesting various gifts to give for Sophia's birthday.

Molly Weasley walked in with Dumbledore following behind. They arrived just as the 5 Gryffindors were sketching out how to decorate Sophia's bed and the common room.

"Albus, are you sure she has passed on?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Unfortunately Molly it is true." Dumbledore said as Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room.

"Hello." Mrs. Weasley said as the five heads turned and noticed Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore standing in the room.

"Mummy, is something wrong?" Ginny asked as Dumbledore set a hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

"Albus, I can't." Mrs. Weasley said

"I understand, Molly." Dumbledore said stepping forward. "Children, your friend has departed us tonight." Dumbledore said as the 5 looked at each other. The first sounds came from Ginny and Hermione who looked, hugged each other and began to cry. Harry, Ron and Neville looked at each other and were stunned.

"Is it true mum? Is Sophs really gone?" Ron asked as Mrs. Weasley shock her head yes as the tears fell from her face. She walked towards the five Gryffindors, encircled them her arms, and allowed them to cry.

S~!~ S

After spending 3 hours of helping Molly Weasley calm the children down, Dumbledore returned to his office. He looked out onto the Great Lake and recalled various memories of Sophia running along the lake and a serious Potions Professors smiling for the first time in years.

"That child was good for him. She brought out the best in Severus." Dumbledore said

"Albus?" McGonagall said causing Dumbledore to turn around.

"Minerva, how are you?" Dumbledore asked

"As good as any godmother could be at this moment." McGonagall said

"And Severus?" Dumbledore asked

"As good as any father holding up after the death of their child." McGonagall said as tears fell down her face.

"Oh Minerva, it was too soon." Dumbledore said leaning his hand on the window and began sobbing.

"Oh Albus I know, it was too soon." McGonagall said as both professors hugged each other and cried more.

"Minerva, I do believe I must compose myself and take look in on Severus." Dumbledore said clearing the tears away from his eyes.

"Yes Albus. Right now he is going to need a lot of support." McGonagall said leaving the office.

Dumbledore looked at himself in the mirror and continued to sob for the little girl who once called him Grandpa Al not so long ago.

**I had tears when I finished this chapter. This part of the story is base on true events that I have seen in my life. I dedicate Sophia's Choice to all those who have experienced cancer either in their family or friends. It is an illness, that one day someone will find a cure. Perhaps it might be YOU! Please leave a review, even one word, is appreciated. Even if the word is oreos I would be grateful.**


	32. Chapter 32

**My darling readers, we are approaching the end of Sophia's Choice. I am truly pleased and honored for those of you who have reviewed and or read this series. Phoenix1592, Lazuli the fallen Angel, , ac7a7t7, and PrettyKittyPryde for their consistent words of encouragements. Hope you continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. **

Capto 32

The day of Sophia's funeral had arrived. Snape finished buttoning the last button on his all black attire and looked at the mirror.

"I never thought I would be doing this for my daughter's funeral." Snape said with a sigh as he straightened his shirt and put on his robe.

"Master Snape." Ruby said entering Snape's bedroom.

"What is it Ruby!" Snape said angrily.

"Ruby and her family have gathered these flowers for Ms Sophia's services today." Ruby said walking towards Snape and handing him the flowers.

Glancing down he saw a large bouquet of roses, multicolored roses that changed colors.

"Thank you Ruby." Snape said

"Master Snape?" Ruby said knowing she was taking a risk in speaking towards her master.

"Yes Ruby?" Snape said still starring at the flowers.

"Ruby's family wants to express our deepest condolences. We loved Ms Sophia and will miss her a lot." Ruby said as a tear fell from her eye & quickly turned away to leave.

"Ruby!" Snape said as the house-elf turned around to see Snape approaching her.

"Thank you for taking care of Sophia all these years Ruby." Snape said hugging the house-elf and handing her a scarf.

Ruby looked at it with widen eyes and knew exactly what Snape was doing.

"No Master Snape." Ruby said handing back the scarf.

"What?" But this is a symbol that you're free, free as a house-elf." Snape said

"Ruby understands Master Snape, but Ms Sophia had Ruby make an elf oath. Missus had Ruby promise to take care of Master Snape, until he returns to Miss Sophia." Ruby said leaving with a pop.

Snape stood there in awe watching the house-elf disappear. He walked towards his bed to sit on it and glanced on his nightstand a moving picture of Sophia at 7 years-old hugging Ruby. He smiled as he picked up the picture and saw how much joy she had brought to his life.

"My baby girl, always looking out for others." Snape said as the bell toll signifying that the services were to begin in 10 minutes. He stood up, checked himself one last in the mirror, took a deep breath and apparated to the Great Hall.

S~!~S

The castle had a somber feel to its surroundings. Many Gryffindors ended their holiday early to attend the services. The Great Hall stripped of its Christmas decorations and now decorated with the Gryffindor and Hogwarts seals and colors. McGonagall sighed adding the last additional piece to the funeral services, the coffin.

"You always knew Ms. Sophia the best Minerva." Dumbledore said coming from behind.

"Well I knew how much Sophia loved Hogwarts. She grew up here yet I knew her favorite colors." McGonagall said starring at the Black and Magenta coffin that sparkled in the sun.

"Ms Sophia would have loved all this." Dumbledore said

"I agree. Has the ministry arrived to perform the_Despedidus_ ritual?" McGonagall said

"Not yet. However I would assume they will be arriving soon." Dumbledore said

"This will not be an easy day Albus." McGonagall said

"I agree." Dumbledore said as both turned around to see Sophia's friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny approaching them with a wreath.

"We made this for Sophia." Hermione said with tears in her eyes and handing it over to McGonagall.

"Thank you Ms Granger." McGonagall said putting the wreath near the coffin.

"Services will start in a few minutes. Why don't you take your seats here?" Dumbledore said showing them the front row.

"Yes Professor." They said as Dumbledore left the Great Hall.

Dumbledore arrived at the dungeons to find Madam Pomfrey and Dr. Henson waiting outside Sophia's hospitalwing room.

"The Ministry of Magic caretaker is about to perform the _Despedidus_ ritual in 20 minutes." Poppy said as the door open to reveal the Ministry of Magic caretaker.

"Hello, I am Mr. Jonathon Weatherly, the Ministry's caretaker. First off let me say how truly sorry I am for your loss. I will be performing the ritual in 20 minutes. Headmaster, I must speak with Madam Pomfrey, Dr Henson and you before hand." Weatherly said.

"That will be fine, however let me speak with Professor Snape first." Dumbledore said as Weatherly nodded and Dumbledore walked into the private room.

He saw Snape sitting in a chair with his hand running through his hair and starring at Sophia.

"She was a lovely girl, both on the inside and out." Dumbledore said as Snape shock his head yes.

"You know Severus I had my doubts about you being a father. In fact, several staff members took a bet about how long it would be until you shipped the girl off to an orphanage. However, you had proved us wrong my lad. This little girl came into your life and made you a completely new person. She also helped us see another side of you; one that we had thought was gone. You see my lad physically Sophia is gone yet her spirit will live in each life that she has touched. Severus, thank you for creating this child and for allowing us to be part of her life." Dumbledore said as a knock came to the room.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?" Weatherly asked entering the room.

"Yes, what is it?" Snape said

"I will need Sophia's wand." Weatherly said.

"Why do you need my daughter's wand?" Snape asked

"Professor Snape when a wizard or witch dies the wand must be broken in half indicating that half of their life has ended." Weatherly said.

"No, I will not give you her wand." Snape said

"I must insist if not you will be placed in Azkaban for insubordination towards the Ministry of Magic." Weatherly said as Snape walked towards Sophia's robes and pulled out her wand, 16-inch Red Ebony & handed it slowly to the minister.

"What is the core?" Weatherly asked

"Frozen phoenix tears." Snape said sadly.

"How peculiar?" Weatherly said placing the wand into his robes.

"Are you not supposed to break it apart?" Snape asked

"Typically yes, however Sophia's wand core is a rarity. In fact, since this wand chose her, it will be place in the Ministry's private wand collection. Professor Snape your daughter's wand is one of only four other wands not to be broken in half after death. The other four belonged to the four original Hogwarts founders." Weatherly explained.

"What does this represent Mr. Weatherly?" Dumbledore asked

"Had your daughter lived Professor Snape, her powers could have been equivalent to that of the Hogwarts founders. Since you are her father, that power is pass on to you. She would have been a special witch for our world." Weatherly said as Snape instantly grabbed the caretaker by the collar & shoved him against the wall.

"Severus!" Dumbledore said

"She was a special witch in MY world! I do not need an official to tell me that." Snape said in anger.

"I understand that Professor Snape but-"Weatherly said

"DO YOU! HAVE YOU EVER LOST YOUR DAUGHTER?" Snape said

"Severus please calm yourself, he is only doing his job." Dumbledore said as Snape let go and sat back down in the chair.

Mr. Weatherly looked at the Sophia and began preparing himself for the ritual. After dictating the last preparations the caretaker began wrapping Sophia's body up in a red and white cloth.

"Red and white to represent the purity and blood that once flowed through her body." Weatherly said.

"WAIT!" Snape said

"Yes Professor Snape?" Weatherly said.

"Let me say good bye to her please?" Snape asked

"Very well." Weatherly said as both he and Dumbledore left Snape in private.

Snape walked towards the bed and looked upon his daughter's face.

"Baby girl, my princess, I can assure you that my life will never be the same. You brought me so much happiness, pride, and at times anger but you allowed these times to become the memories I will cherish forever. Be good wherever you are and know that daddy loves you. Good bye baby girl, until me meet again." Snape said performing his nightly ritual one last time.

The two-professor watch as Mr. Weatherly covered Sophia's face with a delicate white lace cloth.

"This part of the ritual will require three family members to levitate their child into the coffin. Severus Snape are you the only family member associated with the deceased, Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape?" Weatherly asked

"No." Snape said

"Who else is a family member?" Weatherly asked

"Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore." Snape said

"Please get Professor McGonagall she will need to be present." Weatherly said as Dumbledore sent out his patronus to her.

After waiting several minutes, McGonagall arrived and entered the hospital room. She gasped seeing the now covered body of her goddaughter.

"Yes, is something wrong?" McGonagall asked

"This part of the ritual will require three family members to levitate their child into the coffin. Minerva McGonagall how are you associated with the deceased, Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape?" Weatherly asked

"I am her godmother." McGonagall said as Weatherly wrote on the parchment.

"And you Headmaster Dumbledore? How are you associated with the deceased, Sophia-Cristina Rose Snape?" Weatherly asked.

"I am her grandfather Al." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Very well. If you please at the same time chant_wingardium leviosa_." Weatherly said as the three obeyed and watched the body levitate into the air.

"Where is the ceremony taking place?" Weatherly asked

"In the Great Hall." McGoangall said

"Very well, let us go." Weatherly said as the three guided Sophia's body towards the Great Hall.

S~!~S

After 40 minutes, the Great Hall filled to capacity, which signified that the services should begin.

"Today we come to honor the life a little girl whom I had the pleasure to knowing since she was born. However that is only my version of how Ms Sophia Snape was for me. First up will be Ms Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Ms Granger." Dumbledore said as Hermione approached the podium.

"I could not have asked for a better friend then Sophia. She was the only person to talk to me on our firsttrain ride to Hogwarts. I will never forget the time that David Gershon was picking on me and calling me names. She went up in front of him and said _you are just jealous because you have no brains. Merlin knows how many of them you will need._ Oh gosh Sophia I will miss you a lot, there won't be anyone to talk to anymore at 2 or 3am. Bye Sophia and thanks for everything." Hermione said placing a small book inside the coffin and leaving the podium wiping away her tears.

"And now Mr. Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said as Ron approached the podium.

"Yo Sophs! That was the nickname I had for Sophia. Let me say first sorry Professor Snape but this story is true." Ron said as Snape arched his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Sophia and I went into Hogsmeade and bought everlasting gum. While in potions, Sophia blew a bubble that kept expanding and then it exploded all over the classroom. I'll never forget how your dad looked covered in pink." Ron said, as everyone, even Snape laughed. "I think what I'll miss the most is calling you Sophs. Bye Sophs." Ron said placing a package of everlasting gum into the coffin.

"And Mr. Harry Potter." Dumbledore said as Harry approached the podium.

"Thanks Sophia. You have taught me I mean us so much about what a true Gryffindor should be like. Sophia was brave when helping us during our 1-3rd years yet she became braver when fighting this disease. Sophia was loyal to each person no matter what house. Anyway thanks most of all for being the sister I never had, who was always there for me. I promise we will defeat Voldemort. See you later Sophia." Harry said placing a small Gryffindor pin inside the coffin.

"And last Mr. Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said as Neville approached the podium.

"I hate speaking in front of others, yet after I met Sophia she help me over come that fear. Sophia use to say_if you do not speak, then how can you change the world._ This wasn't not a phrase Sophia made up, you taught her that Professor Snape." Neville said as Snape sat there in shock. "What many people don't know was how much Sophia looked up to her father. How she always defended him from nasty comments. Thanks to Sophia, I gained self-confidence and a positive attitude. However, I think we not only should thank Sophia, but also Professor Snape, since he shared her with us, even if it was for a short period. Thanks Professor Snape." Neville said squeezing Sophia's hand, placing a small magenta rose in the coffin and returning to his seat.

"And now Sophia's head of house and godmother Professor McGonagall or Auntie Mini as she was known." Dumbledore said as McGonagall approached the podium and put her glasses on.

"Words cannot express the sadness I feel at the loss of my goddaughter, granddaughter, and my little dancer. Therefore, I have decided to read a poem expressing my feelings. It is a poem by Robert Louis Stevenson, called The Land of Nod." McGonagall said clearing her throat.

"From breakfast on through all the day  
>At home among my friends I stay,<br>But every night I go abroad  
>Afar into the land of Nod.<p>

All by myself I have to go,  
>With none to tell me what to do<br>All alone beside the streams  
>And up the mountain-sides of dreams.<p>

The strangest things are there for me,  
>Both things to eat and things to see,<br>And many frightening sights abroad  
>Till morning in the land of Nod.<p>

Try as I like to find the way,  
>I never can get back by day,<br>Nor can remember plain and clear  
>The curious music that I hear."<p>

McGonagall said as her Scottish accented voice cracked finishing the poem and placing a kiss on Sophia's forehead. "Good bye little dancer until we meet again in the Land of Nod." McGonagall said walking away and looking upon Sophia's body one last time.

Snape sat throughout the services watching each small ritual performed by Dumbledore and several Ministry Officials. He heard the sniffles and cries of everyone in the Great Hall. As the ceremony approached its end, Snape realized that he had not shed a tear since the beginning, not during the eulogies, nor the songs played.

"Now it is time to lay Ms Sophia in her finally spot." Dumbledore said as students began making their way out the Great Hall. Snape walked up towards the coffin along with McGonagall to take one last look at his baby girl.

"Baby girl." Snape said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"My little dancer." McGonagall said brushing the tears away from her eyes.

"Severus, would you close the coffin please?" Dumbledore asked as Snape nodded and slowly closed the coffin's lid and continued to glance at Sophia until the lid closed forever.

The ceremony ended with Snape receiving the Gryffindor & Hogwarts flag that was placed on top of Sophia's coffin folded neatly in a military like style. After playing the Hogwarts Alma mater, every person began approaching the coffin & placing a flower on top of it.

After Snape placed the last flower, magenta and green rose, on Sophia's coffin, the Ministry's celebrant began lowering the red ebony coffin

"Though we bid physically farewell to our beloved Sophia, her memory will last within each of us forever." The celebrant said as everyone watches the coffin go lower into the ground.

"_This is it Severus, your baby girl is gone_ _forever."_Snape thought as the coffin stopped at its finally resting place.

Dumbledore pointed his wand into the air and conjured up snow to bury the coffin instead of dirt. Snape looked at Dumbledore and arched an eyebrow.

"Miss Sophia loved the snow." Dumbledore said as Snape nodded and watched the coffin become cover in snow.

"I am truly sorry for your loss Professor Snape." The celebrant said only receiving a nod. The others began retreating to the castle as Snape stood their looking at the burial sight.

"Severus, will you be all right?" McGonagall asked

"Minerva, do you think Sophia is flying?" Snape asked

"Perhaps Severus, why do you ask?" McGonagall asked

"Because Minerva, she is my angel now." Snape said turning around and walking back to the castle.

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked as Snape went quickly towards the castle.

"I believe that someone should keep Severus company for a while." Dumbledore said

"Albus let me." McGonagall said

"Very well Minerva, but from a distance." Dumbledore said as McGonagall shock her head yes.

McGonagall & Dumbledore made their way towards the castle and headed to their quarters.

Students moved aside as they saw Snape coming towards them and made a path for him. Snape ignored the student's stares, headed towards his classroom and slammed the door shut. He began looking around and suddenly memories began filling his mind.

_First Memory_

"_Look daddy!" 5-year-old Sophia said pointing to her cauldron._

"_My my, someone made a perfect headache potion." Snape said smiling & glancing into the cauldron._

"_I did!" Sophia asked looking up at Snape who smiled and picked her up._

"_Yes you did baby girl." Snape said_

"_I wanna make potions like daddy when I get big." Sophia said_

"_Only if you practice." Snape said tapping her nose causing her laugh._

_Second Memory_

"_I'll never understand this math thing! Dad why do I need to learn this!" 10-year-old Sophia asked_

"_Because baby girl, math, is necessary if you want to be a good potions mistress." Snape said_

"_Really?" Sophia said_

"_Yes love. Come here and let's see what you are stuck on." Snape said as she sat by his side as he began explaining._

_Sophia listened intently to Snape's explanation. She became so amazed of how simple he made this math and how it becomes useful. After Snape finish his explanation, she kissed him on the cheek._

"_What was that for love?" Snape asked_

"_Because you're the best daddy in the world for making this math simple." Sophia said_

"_Well someone has to take my place when I retire, who else but my baby girl." Snape said_ _smiling_

_Third Memory_

"_Dad?" 14-year-old_ _Sophia said walking into Snape's bedroom._

"_Baby girl, how did you get down here? It is two in the morning." Snape said sitting up on his bed._

"_I couldn't sleep so I asked Auntie Mini if I can come see you." Sophia said as a tear escaped from her eye._

"_Come here baby girl." Snape said noticing the tear and fear in her voice. _

_Quickly Sophia ran and crawled into Snape's bed and hugged him tight._

"_Now what is the matter?" Snape asked_

"_I'm scare of this cancer daddy. What if these treatments don't work?" Sophia asked_

"_They will work baby girl, many people have done it and have been cancer free." Snape said as Sophia looked up at her father._

"_What if I die and never see you again?" Sophia said sobbing into Snape's shoulder._

"_You won't love. I assure you I will die first at a very old age." Snape said_

"_Promise daddy." Sophia said pulling her face away from his shoulder and looking up at Snape._

"_I promise baby girl." Snape said_ _holding his daughter tightly._

_Memories end_

**I had tears when I wrote this chapter. Please review and continue to enjoy Sophia's Choice. There are two more chapters and then it will be the FIN, aka the end.**L


	33. Chapter 33

**My darling readers, we are approaching the end of Sophia's Choice. I am truly pleased and honored for those of you who have reviewed and or read this series. Phoenix1592, Lazuli the fallen Angel and c7a7t7 for their consistent words of encouragements. Please continue to review I do not ask for much just one word would make my day. Gracias**

Capto 33

The Triwizard Tournament's galleon sack sat on the table staring at Harry. He had won that money, however, for Harry it was blood money.

"Harry you won it fair and square." Ron said sitting to Harry's right

"Yea, but with death as a price." Harry said still staring at the money sack.

"What about giving it to Cedric's dad?" Ron suggested

"No, he told me it was my prize." Harry said

"What about giving it away? Maybe to the school?" Ron said

"I tried, Dumbledore said no." Harry said

Fred and George walked in and sat in front of Harry.

"Still wondering what to do with the money?" Fred asked

"Yea." Harry said

"Did you try giving it away?" George asked

"Everyone I know has said no." Harry said

"Well mate if you want we know two people who will gladly take it." Fred said

"Who?" Harry said as the twin boys reached into their pockets & pulled out some parchment.

"See Harry this is our joke shop that we want to open, but the building we want costsa quarter of a million." George said

"Yea, it will take us years to save up that kind of money." Fred said

"Oh come out with it Fred, just ask Harry for the money." Ron said

"Hush Ron! Harry would need to know to where his money goes." George said

"No, wait Ron, they have a point." Harry said

"Harry come on." Ron said

"No I'm serious." Harry said taking out the money handing the twins half a million galleons. "There, the shop and for extra items." Harry said handing the twins half a million.

"Harry, we were not looking for the whole amount, just part of it." Fred said staring at the money.

"Take it. I mean you guys have always been there for me so it is nice I could do something for you all." Harry said

"When were Fred and George ever nice to you?" Ron said as both twins punched Ron in the arm.

"Harry, we don't know what to say, but thanks Mate." Fred said

"Just remember I get a lifetime of free items." Harry said

"You got it Mate!" The twins said leaving the common room.

"But what about the rest of it Harry?" Ron asked

"Maybe I should just put it away for my kids' future." Harry said

"Or go buy loads of candy. Do you know how many chocolate frogs you can buy with that much money?" Ron said

"I know, but I have to think of the future now." Harry said picking up the money sack and heading back towards his dormitories.

S~!~S

Snape quietly sat in his classroom grading the various essays that he had accumulated. He was far behind in his work, which was not like him, but since Sophia's death, nothing was the same.

"Oh Longbottom, why must every essay you hand in be sticky." Snape said placing the essay aside and then a knock on the door. "DO NOT DISTRUB!" Snape said but the knocking continued. "I HAD SAID DO NOT DISTRUB!" Snape said but nothing.

He got up from his desk and went towards the door, only to find Dr Henson and Nurse Matilda standing before him.

"Good evening Professor Snape." Dr Henson said

"Good evening Dr Henson, Nurse Matilda." Snape said

"May we come in?" Nurse Matilda asked as Snape moved to the side and watched the two enter his potions classroom.

"Wow, it has been years since I have been in a potions classroom." Nurse Matilda said looking around in awe.

"What can I do for either of you?" Snape asked harshly.

"We had wanted to return some of Sophia's items we had found in a closet at the hospital. It was decided that it should be returned to you." Dr Henson said handing Snape the box, who handled it as if it were a rare treasure.

"Thank you Dr Henson, Nurse Matilda." Snape said

"You are quiet welcome Professor Snape. How have you been fairing these past few months." Dr Henson asked

"Fairly well." Snape said placing the box underneath his desk.

"I see, well we are on our way to visit Sophia, would you care to join us?" Dr Henson asked".

"No thank you I am rather busy." Snape said returning to his desk.

"Very well. Good to see you Professor." Dr Henson said

"Professor Snape good to see you as well." Nurse Matilda said hugging the Potions Master and leaving the classroom.

"Good bye." Snape said watching the two leave his classroom. Quickly he picked up the box and taking a deep breath and opened it.

S~!~S

Hermione and Ginny had decided to help Professor McGonagall clean up the girl's dormitories, particularly Sophia's section.

"Oh Merlin." McGonagall said approaching Sophia's bed while sitting on it and caressing the blankets.

"Is everything all right Professor?" Hermione asked noticing the Gryffindor head of house holding her hand to her mouth.

"6 months. It has been 6 months Ms Granger." McGonagall said looking at the bed.

"I know professor, I miss Sophia too." Hermione said sitting next to her head of house.

"Ms Granger, you and Ms Weasley were her closest friends and probably gave her many happy memories. " McGonagall said

"I hope we did." Ginny said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"What shall we do with Sophia's stuff?" Hermione asked as McGonagall sighed deeply.

"Well put her clothes, jewelry and other items in this box. Check every part of her area and make sure we have everything. I shall take these items to Professor Snape once we have finished clean it up." McGonagall said as the three began packing up all her items.

As Ginny began cleaning under the bed, she noticed something in the far left corner of the bed.

"Ginny, what is wrong?" Hermione asked

"There is something in the corner, but I can't seem to reach it." Ginny said grunting and stretching.

"Here, let me try. _Accio object!_" McGonagall said as a large mahogany box approached them. Ginny blew on it as dust flew everywhere causing a coughing spell.

"What is it?" Ginny asked

"I do not know, I've never seen this box before." McGonagall said inspecting the box. Hermione turned around and gasped.

"Ms Granger, do you know what this box is about?" McGonagall asked as Hermione's mind went back to the day she first saw it.

_Memory_

"_It's a nice box." Hermione said clearing her tears._

"_Yea you think my dad will like it?" Sophia asked_

"_I think so. Did YOU put anything inside of it?" Hermione asked_

"_Yea." Sophia said opening the box to reveal a single four-leaf clover_

"_It's a shamrock." Hermione said_

"_It's not just a shamrock, watch." Sophia said picking it up and letting it float in the air. Suddenly it transformed into a green and silver Rose._

_Memory ends_

"Yes I do Professor. Sophia bought that box her dad." Hermione said.

"It's beautiful." Ginny said

"Yes, quiet magnificent and perhaps pricey." McGonagall said.

"Perhaps someone should deliver it to Professor Snape. I mean it is Sophia's." Hermione asked

"Yes someone should. Ms Granger, why don't you deliver it?" McGonagall said handing her the box.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said leaving the dormitories and heading towards the Dungeons.

S~!~S

Another knock came to the classroom door.

"Enter!" Snape said as the portrait opened.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione said peeking into the classroom.

"Come in Ms Granger." Snape said as Hermione entered. "What do you want?" Snape asked noticing a box underneath her arm.

"Professor McGonagall, Ginny and I were cleaning the girl's dormitory and found this with Sophia's things." Hermione said handing the box over to Snape as he took the box and placed it on his desk.

"I promised Sophia to give this to you before the end of the school term. And well since we are leaving tomorrow I wanted to give this to you now." Hermione said handing Snape the green & silver box.

"What is it? And do not say a box because I already know it is." Snape said looking at from all angles.

"Sophia bought this for you at Dodler's bookstore on our first Hogsmeade visit after returning from the hospital this year." Hermione said as Snape looked at the box and saw the engraving of _S-C-R-S luvs S-T-S forever_ Snape smiled touching each letter.

"Thank you Hermione. Not just for bringing me this box, but for being a good friend to Sophia." Snape said

"Sophia was my best friend Professor Snape. I miss her everyday." Hermione said as a tear slipped from her eye. Snape walked up to the young witch & cleared the tear away.

"I miss her too." Snape said walking back behind his desk as Hermione smiled and began walking away.

"See you next term Professor Snape." Hermione said

"You as well Hermione." Snape said watching her leave his quarter.

Snape inspected the box from every angle and saw the tiniest detail. Next to the inscription, he noticed the Slytherin & Hogwarts crest side by side. A golden latch is what allowed the box to be securely close.

"What have you left me baby girl?" Snape said opening the box to find a single shamrock, which transformed into a green and silver rose.

*Memory*

_Snape hurriedly packed the last essential items into his trunk shrank it and placed it in his pocket. _

"_Baby girl lets go or I am leaving without you." Snape yelled knowing he would never really leave her, ever._

"_NO DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!" 4-year old Sophia said running into the room and crashing in Snape's leg; he smiled and picked her up._

"_Good thing you came I almost did leave." Snape said smiling at his daughter._

"_That would be bad." Sophia said_

"_Of course it would be who else would keep daddy company. Now hold on we are going to apparate." Snape said feeling Sophia tighten her arms around his neck. And with a pop they disappeared from their quarters and arrived at a cottage in Ireland._

"_Good evening Professor Snape." An old Irish woman said._

"_Good evening Ms Eagla." Snape said_

"_And you brought the little one." Eagla said_

"_Yes, however it seems she has fallen asleep. I shall be placing her in bed." Snape said_

"_Very well Professor Snape. Please if you need anything, please ring the bell. My house is just beyond the large tree over there." Eagla said._

"_Thank you Ms Eagla. Good night." Snape said watching the Irish witch leave the cottage. He continued down the hall and entered the second bedroom, Sophia's room. Gently he laid her down and performed his nightly ritual. Quietly he closed the door and went to his own bedroom. As soon as Snape's head hit the pillow, he fell asleep._

_Sophia awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs, bacon and…_

"_PANCAKES!" Sophia yelled leaping out of bed & rushing towards the kitchen. She found Snape standing by the stove cooking their breakfast._

"_Go and get dress Sophia and then you shall have some breakfast." Snape said not turning his back as he heard Sophia's footsteps leaving the kitchen and heading back into her bedroom._

_After 30 minutes, Sophia returned fully dressed and ready for her breakfast._

"_That's better baby girl." Snape said handing her a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes. He undid the lid to the strawberry jam and spread it onto Sophia's pancakes. She smiled and soon began eating._

"_What are you going to_ _do today daddy?" Sophia asked attempting to chew her food._

"_Chew first baby girl and then talk." Snape_ _said taking a sip of his tea_ _as he watched Sophia swallow her food._

"_I said what are you going to do today?" Sophia asked sipping her milk._

"_We are going to look for ingredients." Snape said_

"_You mean I get to help?" Sophia said with a smile._

"_Yes baby girl, you are going to help me." Snape said as Sophia squealed. She has always wanted to help dad look for ingredients. _

"_When are we leaving?" Sophia asked_

"_In 1 hour." Snape said motioning for Sophia to eat her eggs._

"_But I hate eggs." Sophia whined_

"_What did the eggs to you?" Snape asked_

"_They taste yucky, that's what they did." Sophia said poking at her eggs._

"_Take 5 bites of your eggs or we won't go looking for ingredients." Snape said from behind the newspaper. _

"_Yucky eggs." Sophia said_

"_And don't hide them on the floor." Snape said from behind the newspaper still._

"_Rats." Sophia said taking 5 bites of her eggs as Snape put down the paper and went towards Sophia._

"_Good girl." Snape said kissing Sophia on the head and cleared the table._

"_Now can we go get ingredients?" Sophia asked_

"_All in good time baby girl. First I want you to use the facilities first since there will be none at all where we are going." Snape said as Sophia nodded and left the room. _

_After 20 minutes and both Snapes were ready to search for ingredients out in the backfields._

"_Daddy what are we looking for?" Sophia asked watching her father search the ground._

"_Elf dust." Snape said_

"_What's Elf dust?" Sophia asked_

"_Elf dust helps make quick healing potions. It helps cuts and bruises heal faster." Snape said noticing some on the ground & scooping it up with a small shovel. He put it in a flask and showed Sophia. "This is elf dust." Snape said showing Sophia the flask._

"_Oh, pretty." Sophia said_

"_Yes it is. Now your job is to help me find this ::taps flasks:: understand?" Snape said_

"_Yes daddy, I'll help you find lots of dust." Sophia said beginning to look for the elf dust._

_After 2 hours, they had managed to retrieve five flasks of elf dust._

"_Baby girl, come here its lunch time." Snape said as Sophia began running towards Snape._

"_Goodie I'm hungry." Sophia said_

"_1__st_ _though you need to be cleaned. You are filthy after crawling through dirt & grass." Snape said pointing his wand & casting a cleaning spell. "There now you look like Sophia again." Snape said with a smile. "Now where would you like to eat lunch love?" Snape asked watching Sophia look around._

"_Over there." Sophia said pointing to a large tree several yard away._

"_All right love, lead the way." Snape said as Sophia headed towards the tree through a shamrock field._

_**Wish these were roses instead of shamrocks**__. Sophia thought passing by the shamrocks & headed towards the tree._

_Snape continued to follow Sophia and stopped in his tracks. He noticed the field transforming into a bed of green and silver roses as Sophia passed through it. _

_**What in the world? **__Snape thought continuing to watch the scene unfold & soon realize what was happening._

"_Sophia!" Snape said as she turned her head and saw her dad running towards her. Quickly he scooped his daughter in his arms and held her high in the air._

"_What's the matter daddy?" Sophia said_

"_Baby girl, did you do that?" Snape asked pointing to the field of now green & silver roses._

"_Yea, I didn't like those shamrocks. Is that bad daddy?" Sophia asked_

"_No baby girl, it's your 1__st_ _magical characteristic or it is known as accidental magic." Snape said kissing Sophia sweetly on the cheek._

"_Are you happy daddy?" Sophia asked_

"_I am more than happy baby girl, I am extremely proud of you." Snape said_

"_That's great daddy, but can you be proud of me later cuz I'm hungry." Sophia said as Snape let out a loud laugh & kissed his daughter again._

"_Of course love, let's have some lunch." Snape said setting her down & following_ _her to the large tree for lunch._

*Memory ends*

Snape looked at the green & silver rose and quickly realized how he had forgotten that memory. How could he have forgotten his daughter's first magical accidental.

_What kind of father am I to forget that memory_ Snape said placing the shamrock back into the box, closing and placing it above the fireplace.

**Thanks again for reading Sophia's Choice. I hope you are continuon to enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review even one word would be sufficent.. Thanks for reading & reviewing. **


	34. Chapter 34

Capto 34

Hermione returned to the girl's dormitory just as Ginny and McGonagall finished packing the last of Sophia's items.

"That's the last of my little dancer's items." McGonagall said sadly closing the trunk and zipping up the garment bag.

"Hermione, how did it go?" Ginny asked

"He still misses her." Hermione said sadly

"As any parent would Ms Granger. Girls, when you go home be sure to hug your parents tight and tell them you love them, because you never know what might happen tomorrow." McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Both girls said as the Head of House nodded, waved her wand and had Sophia's items follow her out of the girl's dormitory.

"Did Snape cry?" Ginny asked

"I could not tell. But he called me Hermione at the end, and thanked me and you for being friends with Sophia." Hermione said sadly, as both girls looked at the now empty space where Sophia once called home.

*Hermione's memory*

"_Where is Trevor?" Neville asked to Hermione_

"_I don't know we looked all over and nothing." Hermione said_

"_Hey, you said you're missing a toad name Trevor?" Pansy Parkinson asked_

"_Yea, have ya seen it?" Hermione asked_

"_Yea I'm starring right at it! Hahahaha!" Pansy said as her and a group of other girls began laughing at Hermione._

"_Excuse me, but have you seen my pug?" Sophia asked approaching the group._

"_Um no, anyway we are not allowed to have dogs in the castle." Pansy said as the groups of girls shock their heads in agreement._

"_Really? So what are YOU doing here?" Sophia said as Pansy rolled her fist._

"_How dare you? You little bitch." Pansy said_

"_Takes one to know one." Sophia said_

"_What's your name you whore? I'm going to report you to my head of house." Pansy said_

"_How do you know what house you are in, we haven't been sorted?" Sophia asked _

"_My whole family has been in Slytherin since their beginnings. I can only imagine what house you will be placed. You're probably a mudblood, like her over there." Pansy said._

"_I'd be careful with your choice of words towards my friend pug face." Sophia said_

"_Pug face, ugh I guess you don't know true beauty then." Pansy said flipping her hair to the sides._

"_Beauty please I've seen more beauty in that toad over there." Sophia said pointing to the toad by McGonagall's feet._

"_TREVOR!" Neville said running towards the toad & picking it up. "Sorry."_

"_We are ready for all of you." McGonagall said leading the first years into the Great Hall._

"_Let's see what house you get into mudblood!" Pansy said shoving Sophia out of the way along with the rest of the group of girls._

_Sophia looked at Neville and Hermione._

"_Hey thanks." Hermione said trying to hide her sadness._

"_No problem, that's what friends are for." Sophia said following the others in the Great Hall._

*Hermione's memory ends*

"Did Pansy knew who she was speaking too Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Nope, not until Sophia's name was said by McGonagall. Pansy went paler than a crayon. She never messed with Sophia again." Hermione said.

"Did Sophia ever told her dad?" Ginny asked

"Oh yea she explained the whole situation. Once she told him that Pansy called her a mudblood Snape gave Pansy two month's detention and made her clean cauldrons." Hermione said

"Oh that's not too rash. Mum makes me clean pots as my chore." Ginny said

"Without magic." Hermione said

"Eww." Ginny said the bell rang signifying that all students must leave the dormitories.

"Let's go Ginny so we can get a good spot on the train." Hermione said

"Ok, let's go and say good bye to Sophia first." Ginny said

"All right, come on Ginny." Hermione said as the two girls headed towards the grave.

S~!~S

McGonagall and Dumbledore watched as the students left for their summer holiday.

"Another school year gone by Minerva." Dumbledore said

"Yes Albus, however not a very happy one if I say so myself." McGonagall said

"Truer words could not have been spoken Minerva." Dumbledore said

"I miss her Albus." McGonagall said

"I know Minerva as do I." Dumbledore said embracing the witch as she let herself sink into his arms.

"Thank you Albus. I best be heading towards the dungeons, I have some of Sophia's items from her dorm." McGonagall said

"Very well Minerva. Try and have a pleasant summer." Dumbledore said

"You as well Albus." McGonagall said

"Easier said than done Minerva." Dumbledore said returning to his office.

With a heavy sigh, McGonagall gathered Sophia's items, waved her wand & had them follow her down into the dungeons. After a few minutes, the gentle breeze greeted McGonagall into the dungeons.

"I'll need to tell Albus to add more torches down here for the following school term." McGonagall said reaching the Potions classroom and knocking.

"ENTER!" Snape said as the door flew open.

"And a good evening to you to Severus." McGonagall said

"Good Evening Minerva." Snape said continuing to work.

"How have you been?" McGonagall asked receiving a look of how do you think.

"Peachy." Snape said suddenly sad remembering how Sophia would use that word.

"I, Ms Granger and Ms Weasley were cleaning Sophia's area in dorms & I brought you down Sophia's items." McGonagall said as Snape's head snapped up at the mention of Sophia's name.

"Yes, what is it?" Snape asked bringing his full attention now to the boxes floating towards his desk.

"They are her clothes, uniform, and whatever else Sophia had brought with her at the beginning of term." McGonagall said as both watch the boxes.

Neither said a word in fact no words were necessary. Sadness and sorrow filled both professors as the boxes sat in front of Snape's desk.

"And in there?" Snape asked pointing to the garment bag still floating next to McGonagall.

::Heavy sigh:: "It is her Yule Ball dress and accessories that she wore that night." McGonagall said allowing the garment bag float in the air.

"Oh I see." Snape said watching the garment bag begin to unzip itself. He watched intently as the garment bag slipped off to reveal the black and red dress, along with the poppy hairpin & necklace and shawl floating next to it. Snape looked at the dress but said nothing.

"I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to give it to you, but I could not bring myself to look at it for sometime." McGonagall said as tears shined her eyes.

"Just place it in my office." Snape said pointing his wand and opening the office door.

"Severus, don't you wish I place it in Sophia's bedroom?" McGonagall asked

"No, in my office." Snape said twirling his quill in his hand as McGonagall walked into the office and placed the garment bag on his desk & closed the door.

"Severus, have you gone into Sophia's room yet?" McGonagall asked

"No." Snape said

"Why not?" McGonagall asked

"It is my business as to if or if not I enter my daughter's room." Snape said

"Very well, try and have a pleasant summer Severus. You are more than welcome to join my family and I in Scotland at anytime." McGonagall said

"Thank you Minerva." Snape said returning to his work as McGonagall left the classroom.

S~!~S

"There, the last grade entered. PHOEBE!" McGonagall called as a farm owl landed on her desk.

"Hoot!" Phoebe said

"Take this to Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall said tying the parchment onto the owl's leg and watching it fly away.

Waving her wand McGonagall packed the last of her items into her bag. Satisfied she had everything McGonagall noxed the lights out in her private chambers and closed the door. There was only one more thing to do and that was say good-bye to Sophia.

Moon shone down on the path leading towards Sophia's final resting place. As she approach the site she squint her eyes and noticed a tall figure standing in front of the grave, it was Severus Snape.

"Oh Severus." McGonagall said walking towards the Snape and Sophia's grave.

"Hello baby girl. I'm sorry for not coming sooner to visit, but I was not ready." Snape said waving his wand causing a bouquet of roses to appear on the grave.

"Perhaps you haven't allowed yourself to grieve yet?" McGonagall said causing Snape to turn around to see her approaching the grave. "Hello little dancer." McGonagall said red and gold roses appeared on the grave. Snape arched his eyebrows and soon realized that they were Gryffindor colors.

"She was always meant to be in Gryffindor. One of her favorite colors was red, but she never really liked gold." Snape said

"Yet the two colors looked good on her." McGonagall said

"Minerva, I never got a chance to thank you, for everything you have done for Sophia." Snape said still starring at grave.

"Your welcome, but Severus, I should be thanking you." McGonagall said causing Snape to stare back at her.

"Why me?" Snape asked

"Because you had created & raised such a beautiful child and you allowed me to be a part of that child's life." McGonagall said

"But Minerva I made so many mistakes as a father. There are times were I think that perhaps Sophia dying was mostly because of my fathering abilities." Snape said

"Fathering abilities! Severus, that child adored you. Have you not noticed that each time you walked into the Great Hall or the room she did not fear you like the rest. Sophia looked at you with such admiration and love, something that was missing in your life for a long time. Do not doubt your fathering abilities Severus, you raised her well." McGonagall said

"But I hit her that is something that will plague me till my dying day." Snape said

"And yet she forgave you Severus." McGonagall said

"How can you be sure Minerva?" Snape said

"Severus, I know you do not like recalling this, but think when Sophia was dying. Whom did she point to, whose hand did she want. Not mine or Albus´, but yours, her daddy's hand." McGonagall said.

"She was my baby girl, my princess and now she is gone forever." Snape said as a sob escaped from him and tears began falling from his eyes. McGonagall took the Potions Master into her arms and allowed him to grieve for his daughter.

"Severus I know nothing can be done, but know this that you allowed her to make a choice, which makes you an incredible self less father & human." McGonagall said the two sobbed for the one person who had changed their worlds forever.

**THE END! FIN!**

**That is it faithful readers, Sophia Choice is finish! I hope that the ending had not disappointed you, if it did well I am sorry. I tried through out this story to give Snape some sort of happiness even for a brief period. Please leave a comment, even one word please. Also, Ihad an idea of creating an epilogue, would anyone be interested in reading it? Please let me know, leave your response in the review** **or PM.**

**I am dedicating Sophia's Choice to all those around the world who have experienced cancer either in their lives, themselves or with their friends or family. This is for all of YOU! Keep fighting and we will find a cure one day!**

Special thanks to the following people who have reviewed and or added this story to their accounts.

1.

PHONIEX 1592-Since the beginning you have reviewed & for that, I thank you.

2.

c7a7t7- Thank you for answering my oh so many questions.

3.

HER GRACE THE DUCHESS

4.

LEAFSTONE

5.

RACHEAL. MILLER. 58

6.

DANILLE

7.

MARYLOPEZ

8.

SAMMY

9.

THERANDOMPHANGIRL

10.

ELLE

11.

TO THE ¨GUESTS¨ WHO MADE WONDERFUL COMPLIMENTS ABOUT THIS STORY.

12.

MRSSOFIASNAPE-My younger twin sister, by two minutes, I wish you luck with your endeavors and I am always here for you.

13. Mrs Tally

If I had miss anyone else than I am sorry but I do thank you for your reviews. I am so happy that many of you stuck with this story until the end. Please as always leave a review but also if you can what you like and didnt like with this story. By doing so will help me become a better writer. Ur reviews have also made me see how much you have enjoyed this story. See you all later.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my darling readers new & old. Sophia's Choice looks like a big success. I am writing an epilogue & several snippets as to what happens to Snape after Sophia's death. I am going to try to follow the order of the books/movies. Stay tune by April 1st, No its not an april fools joke, I will publish the second installment called "The First Time", reflecting Snape's first time without Sophia. Cheerio and thanks for reading & leaving reviews. Only the brave leave reviews. ~Jellybean.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**I'm back! Here's Jelly! Hello all its been a while but I am back with a new story about after Sophia's Choice. This is a sneak peak into Hogwarts after Sophia's Choice. Please leave a review and be honest about it. Whether it is about grammar, character portrayal or anything would be helpful. Thanks and now here is a sneak peak into The First Time-Jellybeanlover2010**_

Chp 4-Interrogations

McGonagall sat in her quiet classroom as her studebts were taking their chapter 5 test. Glancing around she noticed the empty seat that was in front of her. She sighed as remembering the previous occupant of the seat.

Suddenly the door open & High Inquistor Umbridge walked into the classroom.

"Is there is something I can help you with today?" McGonagall asked not forgetting the recent quarrel they had.

"No I came to ask the students about something?" Umbridge said

"I am sorry, but they are in the middle of a test." McGonagall said as the students felt the tension between the two witches.

"Oh this won't take long." Umbridge said turning towards the students. "Your attention please! I wish to inquirer about a form classmate of yours, Sophia-Cristina Rose. I do not know her last name but she was sorted into Gryffindor. Who was she?"

Students sat in silence as McGonagall mentally silenced them with her stern look. She was thankful that it was a Gryffindor & Ravenclaw class & not Slytherins.

Finally Hermione raised her hand & Umbridge acknowledge her.

"Yes Ms Granger."

"Sophia-Cristina Rose never had a last name. In fact she refused to tell us." Hermione explained receiving a small smile from McGonagall.

Another Ravenclaw by the name of Victoria Pierson raised her hand.

"Yes."

"I knew who she was, but she never told me her last name either. But regardless Professor she was a wonderful person." Pierson said as the class nodded in agreement.

"I hope this suffices your investigation." McGonagall said

"For now." Umbridge said writing down the info & leaving.

"Continue with your exam & 20 pts to both houses." McGonagall said heart swelling with pride & sadness about the love everyone showed for her little dancer.

Umbridge continued her investigation & about the mysterious girl with no last name. The next source, Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout.

As soon as class was over McGonagall instantly flooed Dumbledore explaining of Umbridge's investigation of Sophia. He assured her that he had taken all the appropriate measures to hide Sophia's relation to the Hogwarts Professor.


End file.
